Mr And MrsSeveride
by gianahennelly
Summary: Shay gets hit by a driver on a call with Dawson, with her laid up in a hospital bed and her friendship with Kelly on the rock. Kelly decides that he should finally get how he truly feels off of his chest. But is it as hopeless as he believes it to be? Or will his love for Shay be enough for her to want more in then just a friendship with him.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. and

Chapter 1 It's Time I Told You The Truth

Kelly POV

Seeing her lying in that hospital bed with a crisp white bandage smeared red from the large gash in her head, made me regret everything. I'm not just talking about the pills and the lying to her, or the fact that I bit her head off for caring. It was so much more than that I regretted all the thing that I had never said. Like how every time that she smiled it was like the world and stop just to see it. Or when she laughed it sounded like the angels were singing just for her. I regret never telling her how much I was madly in love with her and I know that nothing I could say would ever change the way that she felt about me but if I didn't say it now that I never would. "Hey, you" I looked to see that Shay was staring intently at me her deep blue gazes drawing out all my inward thoughts making them rise out of my chest and up my throat. But I couldn't say a thing not with Dawson here to scrutinize every word that comes out of my mouth. She wouldn't make this easy or even possible. "Hey Shay" I smiled weakly at her and turning to look at Dawson her chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes staring daggers at me like this was somehow my fault I didn't ask for this to happen and I'm not the schmuck that hit her with a bus so why did she have to look at me like this was all my fault. "Would you mind if I talked to her myself."

Dawson leered at me and you could tell that she was unsure,because she was shifting from the right to the left foot before finally walking out of the door and at that moment it was like my feet had a mind of their own as I drifted towards Shays bed it was like I was floating on air. I sat down on the bed gentle not to hurt her for a while I just sat there content with looking at her but I had to get this off of my chest. Before my nerve failed and I ran out of the room like a idiot. "You know that this does not change anything I am still staying with Dawson." She said it before I even got a chance to open my mouth is that what she thought that this was about me wanting her to move back in. "You got it all wrong." I gently placed my hand on her cheek even now her skin was smoother than a thing that I had ever felt before. She was perfect everything that I looked for in a girl but I knew that there was a good chance that this would never work out but I had to try.I gazed deep into her eyes,they looked like shining ocean water on a summer's day. "Shay I need to get this off of my chest and I have been wanting to tell you this for a while but there was no way of saying it without it coming out weird so here goes. I am madly in love with you, everything about you is way that you knock back liquor like one of the guys, or how you know more about me than anyone else in my life. I have never trusted anyone like the way that I have trusted you, you the only one that knows my biggest fear and what I love most in the world. But I lied to you the thing that I love most in the world is you, when you say that you love me, I can't help but have a huge stupid grin on my face for the rest of the day. I know that for you isn't the same thing but you're my world. I love you more than life I would kill for you hell I would live and die for you. You are like gods gift to humanity and without you I would be lost. Your my anchor is a sea of madness and uncertainty. Your the roadmap to my mess of a I know that your gay and there is no chance of that changing but I just had to say it. You almost dying finally made my man up and tell you that you are the greatest thing to ever walk into my life and I never want to see you walk out." I looked at her not once letting my gaze drop from her eyes.

There were these tears pooled in them as she looked at me, I rubbed one of them away as she grabbed the nape of my neck. It was gentle but firm there was something about the way that she was looking at me that I have never seen before. She had this doe-eyed look in her face and her entire body language changed. But she didn't say a thing and that was what was freaking me out the most. "You idiot" She pulled me into a kiss so deep that I couldn't help but feel a smile start to form on my face. I think that this was the best way to test the boundaries. I licked my tongue over her lips and she moaned parting her lips letting me gain entrance to her mouth. When she pulled away she was glaring at me the doe-eyed look in her eyes was gone and was replaced with a cocky but annoyed look in her eyes. She let her gaze drop to my lap and I looked down to noticed my stiff dick ripping at the confines of my pants begging to be let out. 'Your really know how to sweep a girl off her feet with those sweet lines. Was that original material?" I laughed at her as I felt my heart flutter as she started to smile. "For a women as smart,gorgeous, sexy, and kind as you, you deserve nothing less than the best. I would give you nothing but the best original material I got. I told you I love you." She grabbed my collar tightly and pulled me into another kiss as she slid her hand into my lap and jerk me a little bit through my pants. I felt a moan forming in my throat. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." I turned back to see that Dawson was standing there looking at me. Great the rest of the house is going to know. "Sorry its just that we have a call can you give me a ride back." I grumbled under my breath and as Shay laughed at her. "Kells give her a ride, I'm not going anywhere we will take this one step at a time." I smiled wide at her "You got it Shay." I kissed her temple and waited for Dawson to walk out of the room before turning to Shay. "Babe whats the hell am I supposed to do about this."

She smiled widely at me as her eyes lowered to my crotch were a rod was sticking out of. This cocky and amused smile forming on her face as she gently laid back in the bed sinking deep into the pillow."That's your problem and I think that I can get use to this." She laughed madly as I walked out of the room while adjusting my hard dick. I sighed heavily as I tilted my head back but there was this feeling building in my chest like I was being watched. As I slowly moved my head back down to high level Dawson had this slicked smirk on her face as she leaned up against the thick white walls of the hospital hallway. "Shut up" I walked past her not saying a anything, only hearing the sounds of the hospital. Patients crying or screaming out in pain as people came in from car accidents or abusive homes or even fires. I wonder what the call was going to be for us or if Dawson just wanted to be nosey about the whole thing. If that's what she was after then she ruined my one moment that I would get with Shay till I was off shift and that isn't okay with fact it was pretty rude and nothing she could have just waited at the truck if she wanted a ride . But I was almost free just a few more feet and I would be out of the hospital halls and to my truck. Putting this whole embarrassing moment behind me and letting it die for the moment. "Severide so you turn a gay chicks straight huh the D really that good?" Well I guy could at least dream about it's right it's not like I am entitled to a break or anything. I spun on my heels I didn't need anyone on Squad hearing about it they would only rag on me and poke fun and I just wanted a few days of bliss a few days to make sure that this isn't one whole delusion that I cooked up. Dawson was glaring at me I could feel her gaze on me as I looked at the ground right in front of her feet. "Don't say a goddamn thing nothing is official and I don't need you or anyone else changing her mind I have been in love with Shay for a long time so please don't ruin this for me. Just give me a few days to work things out so that we can figure out our relationship please just give me that." I looked at Dawson there was this confused and skeptical look in her deep brown eyes as she searched for something in my face. "Your really mean to that don't you? It's not just something to check off your bucket list." I sneered at her what the hell was that supposed to mean. "I poured my feelings out to Shay and you had to interrupt. What kind of guy do you take me for I'm not going to mess with her feeling like that. I put my heart out there so try not to mess anything up for me. Now let's go."

I stormed off toward the truck trying to hide my pissed off expression with one of concern it wasn't a total lie, I am concerned for Shay but Dawson did put me in a bad mood for the rest of shift. Whenever someone asked a question I would just blow them off thinking about Shay was really the only thing that I do right soft her lips were when she kissed me. The way that she wrapped her hand around the back of my neck so that I couldn't escape her gaze. That one moment would live forever in my mind. "Severide?" I looked up to see that Casey was looking at me this cornered look in his eyes as he glanced at my disheveled appearance and confused expression. "Sorry did I interrupt something." I smile the best I could but my face was tight, I wasn't pisted at the guy anymore but still I didn't want to have to talk to him today of all days."Yeah just thinking about Shay what can a do for you." "Nothing it's just that the shift is over and I wanted to see if you wanted to get a beer or something." I shook my head and stood up stretching my back out before slamming my locker closed. Letting my finger curl around the cool metallic lock for a minute. I could tell that there were other people listening in on the conversation trying to make sure that I don't lose it with Shay in the hospital. "Nah man I am going to see Shay they are going to keep her for overnight observation and I just don't want her to be alone but thanks for the offer"

I ran out of the room before he could ask me anymore questions I think that it was about time that I saw my girl. I ignored the yells from my other coworkers a I ran and shoved passed them. I threw some half-assed apology over my shoulder on the way to my car. I didn't even stop to admire her beauty any other day I would but I had a pretty blond waiting on me. I jumped in the car rubbing my hand for the lather steering wheel trying to get the sweat off of my palms as I took in a deep here I come please don't let your mind changed in this short window of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Things Get Hetero

Shay POV

I was in and out for while but when I heard the door slowly start to crack open there was something in me, that told me that I needed to look up. So I did not thinking twice about it, I slowly shifted my head so that I wouldn't give myself a headache and it was worth it when I saw Kelly slowly walking into the room. His blue eyes were the first thing that I saw, they seemed like they were in distressed, could that have been because of me. "Concern looks good on you." He grinned at me quickly as he moved closer taking my comment as a invitation. "Everything looks good on you." I smiled at him and got this great idea since I was going to be stuck in this bed I might as well have some fun. "Hey so I was thinking that we should just be friends." I looked up at him trying my best to hide my smile that was starting to form as he began to stammer but I busted out laughing and kissed him on the lips. He smells of smoke and ash he must have had a fire on call today. "I'm just kidding baby don't be so serious. I meant what I said let's take this one step at a time but I do have a few condition that must be met." A looked at him and he smiled wide at me he was so dazzling with his rugged good looks and those amazing eyes he was a nock out and he was mine and I didn't think that I would ever ring that bell but I am. "Anything. Just name it." I don't think that I had hear him sound any happier, and it forced a smile on my face it was just something about him. It was like his smile was infectious. "Well one no one at work can know not till we at least work it out for ourselves deal." He nodded his head and smirked "I was thinking the exact same thing and I already told Dawson as much." I nodded my head along at he talked "Two no pressure you are literally the only guy I have even thought about being no more girls for either of us deal." He simply wide and kissed me on the forehead. His lips were so gentle and soft like I could count on him no matter what but I already knew that.

"Alright well what are we watching?" His question caught me off guard "What do you mean by that." He didn't respond he simply kicked off his boots and turn it look at the tv, "You didn't think that I was going to leave you in the dark room all by yourself without me there did you." I smiled wide at him, he had to be the sweetest guy ever. "Nope that thought never crossed my mind." We were watching one cheesy movie after the other and everyone in a while I would have a glance at him until he saw me staring then this cocky smile would appear on his face forcing me to look away quickly. After a while I yawned lightly and he smiled wide at me "You want it head to bed." I nodded my head but looked at him there was no way that he was lying in the chair it would mess his shoulder up even more. But he simply turn off the tv and sat back done "Kelly no! Your not lying in the chair all night." I looked at him and he frowned at me "You said that we are taking this slow, so I'm going to be a perfect gentle that means no sneaking into your bed." It was a very sweet gesture but that didn't mean that he was going to sleep and mess himself up because of me. "No way in hell you are lying with me and that isn't a option. Get your fine ass in here you got me." He laughed at me for a long while before slowly moving into the bed. Making sure that he didn't hurt me in anyway way. Once he was in the bed I roll onto my stomach resting my head gently on his heart just listen it his heart beat as he placed a arm around my shoulder and pulled the blanket this thought occurred to me when he was talking about the reason that he was in love with me he never said when he started to fall in love with me. "Kelly?" He hummed lightly you could tell that he was falling asleep just by the way that his voice sounded.

"When did you start to fall in love with me." I looked up from his chest as I asked the question trying to get a good read on his face but his eyes were close and his face looked at peace he must have been sleeping. "The day that we made the roommate contract at that moment when we said always I realized that I wanted more than just friendship with the most perfect girl on the planet. I love you Shay." Before I could even respond I heard his breathing slow down and he passed out. I laugh lightly and placed my head back on his heart just listening to the steady beat. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep to the sound of his heart until the next morning when the doctors were yelling at the two of us. I looked up to see that Dawson was trying to hide a smile as I googling opened my eyes. Letting the morning sun that was drifting into my room from the window blind me for a minute. The doctor of course took that time to lecture me."You are not allowed to share the beds. You know that right?" I looked up this embarrassed grin on my face as I turned to look at Kelly's sleeping frame. "Yeah sorry about that. Kelly get up." I started to slap his chest lightly but he wasn't waking up. I turn to the doctor who had a irritated expression on his face and I tried to give him my best apologetic smile and I turned back to look at Kelly's tan skin. "Kelly!" He groaned and opened his eyes to see that Dawson and the doctor were looking at the two of us. He growled curse under his breath as he laid his head back on the white pillow. His head seeping deep into the cushion of the pillow. "I'm going back to sleep." I sighed at his antics for turning to look at the doctor who actually seemed more mad now that Kelly was up. "Sorry doc, he had a long shift is there anyway you can let it go just this one time." I looked at him this wide smile on his face as he sighed tiredly. "It doesn't matter you are free to go, we checked your vitals while you were sleeping you may head home whenever your boyfriend here wake up." I nodded my head as my face started to heat up from the bright red blush started to from taking over every inch of my skin. But I did like the way that he said boyfriend.'Come on Kelly get up we got to head home you can have a real bed to sleep in there." He grumbled slowly, while opening one of his eyes before turning to look at Gabby. "What do you want." I looked at Kelly and slapped him on the chest hard this time like I was trying to come damage. "Don't be rude.'

All he did was grumbled as he slowly rose from the bed and looked at me and then at her and he slipped his boats on and handed me a bag that had my clothes in it. "I'll be waiting outside in the hallway." I nodded my head and smiled at him as he closed the door slowly and when he was half way down the hallway Dawson smiled radiantly at me. "So you two are really going to give it a try huh." I grinned wide and nodded my head it felt like I was on cloud nine and if I was careful I might just pass out from all the joy that was coursing through my body. "Yeah I still can't believe it but it makes sense the two of us. I love him am I always wonder why it was a different love with him than with other men. But now I know I love him and I want to make it work. He also told me that he already asked you not to say a thing would you mind." I looked at Dawson my voice hopefully that she would agree to this. "Of course girl I got you."

By the time that we go back to the house Kelly collapsed on the couch as he looked up at me and sighed. "I had a great night planned for us, kinda like our first date night are you up for that or are you a little to banged up to do that. It's okay if you are." His voice was so kind and patient that I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to the couch and crouching down gently running my finger though his hair and I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. I frowned a bit he could have at least save me a spot on the couch. I shook my head slowly as my face started to her from smiling so much. I could have to work on that but for now, I need a seat, I stood up a while, lifting his head off of the couch and taking up the seat before placing his head back into my lap. "Of course Kelly, getting hit by a truck isn't going to stop me from enjoying my love life." He laughed under his breath as I turned on the tv and watch the news other one of 51's daring saves from the other day. When I looked down from the tv there was Kelly resting his head in my lap while snoring lightly as I raked my hands through his black hair he moaned in his sleep causing my breath to hitch. I didn't want to wake him up. This really was perfect I don't think that this could be so great between the two of us.

I was sitting on the couch when Kelly walked into the room with a pint of ice cream and I was that my favorite. "No way" I looked on with disbelief as he handed me not only the ice cream but a cheesy disaster laughed at my facial expression she sat down on the couch and kissed the temple of my head as I leaned into his right side."Kelly?" As I was calling for him, he wrapped as arm around my shoulder pulling me close as he handed me spoon and looked down at me this questioning look on his face. "This is great I don't think that this could get any better." He laugh at my statement and nodded his head "You're my girl and now we can make it official what do you say." I nodded my head which earned me a excited howl, "I have to be the luckiest guy on the planet." I chuckled at him and place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Nah you're the luckiest guy in the universe now shut up and watch the movie." He chuckled as he kissed the top of my head and I rested it on his shoulder while scooping ice cream in my mouth. It was cold to the touch and my first reaction was to spit it back up but that would be gross. So I just swallowed it and watch the movie silence until the doorbell went off and Kelly sighed. "I gotta get up and grabbed that, move real quick...please." He added the last part just as he was about to get up off the couch. I nodded my head and moved watching him walk away from me even though this was a pivotal moment in the movie. It was like wherever he went my eyes traveled and followed.

But he disappeared into the hallway so I turned my eyes back to the movie that was until I smelled something delicious and turned back to see that Kelly was caring in a box of pizza from my favorite pizza joint across town. They charge an extra 6 dollars for delivery outside of their area. "Kelly you didn't have to do this." He laughed at me "Of course I did whatever you want I will get it. I want this day to be the perfect date you have ever been on." I smiled wide as I opened the box to see a pepperoni and bacon pizza with extra garlic on it. We liked the same kind of pizza to and that was a good thing because both out breaths were rocking after we ate a few slices. But it never seems to bug him and it never bugged me, so the more that I thought about it the more I knew that we were perfect some point during the movie I started to get really horny I don't know maybe it was the fact that I was so close to Kelly or the movie or even the pizza and ice cream but I wanted to pounce on him." I threw one of my legs over his lap during the credits and straddled him. He is smiled wide at me. "Though that you wanted to take this slow." I laughed at him and he started it kiss my neck causing a moan to escape my lips as I bucked my hips hitting his erected cock. "I did but I don't know….oh my god...Kelly."

I felt him lightly bite down on my skin before soothing the pain with his tongue leaving only this feeling of pure ecstasy. I felt his hand works its way to my shoulders gently taking off my shirt before resting his hand on my boobs. Gently massaging them before ripping the bra off and twirling both my nipples in his fingers. They were so delicate and focused that I couldn't help but start to moan out his name. "You sure that you are up for this after the accident and all that." I moaned louder as I felt his warm tongue wrap around my right nipple while his left hand pinch my left nipple. "Yeah Kelly...please god please fuck me." He smirked as he pulled away from my nipples causing me to whimper as he started to get up. I started to lean back but he held onto my firm ass it was a good thing that I had the guys buy the political machine. I looked into Kelly's eyes as he carried me up the steps a mix between love and lust was in his gaze. We made it up to the room in now time. That had to be the longest wait that I had to endure. Kelly placed me on the bed as his hands worked there way up my legs till his finger were tucked in the waistband of my legs. But he didn't pull them down no matter how much I whined and moaned. He only laugh at me and hover over my body as he placed kisses up and down my neck until his finger slid into my causing me to jolt from the feeling. "Fuck!...Oh my fucking god" It was all that I managed to say while he worked his fingers a steady pace. You could hear the wetness of my folds in the darkness as his finger worked their magic. "Kelly please...please fuck me now." He chuckle under his breath "Well you're so wet that I wouldn't want to drown right." I growled as he slowly slid my pants down and trailed kisses down my breasts to my stomach and then onto my thighs. When he finally made it to my lips. I thought that I was going to go insane from the wait.

I tried to grab his head but he gripped my hand tightly and held them up against my head not to tight so that I wouldn't be in pain. He blew hot breath on my causing me to buck my hips against him. "Well I think that it is about time that the lady gets she wants right." I felt his tongue hot and wet slid into my "Kelly...fuck yeah right here." I moaned loudly and screamed his name at the top of my breath as his tongue worked faster until he was directly hitting my clit. It took all my willpower to not scream bloody murder. When I finally came in his mouth he groaned lightly as he lifted his head licking his lips. "Your taste fucking delicious you know that." He chuckled lightly as he look at my body, I don't think that I have ever organism that hard in my life. My entire body was shaking and my skin felt clammy and pale. After each wave slowly passed over me I pooped myself up with my just laughed and hovered over me placing a kiss gently on my lips. The taste of my cum flooding my mouth making me shiver as he place a kiss on my jaw and slight nipping at it. "You want to do more or no." I look at him and he was so sweet. "More!You can't do that to me and not expect me to want more right?" I laughed at him and he seem a little confused before taking his shirt off and walking over to his nightstand grabbing a condom out. This silver metallic wrapping was glinting even going in the dark. Kelly walked over to me before gently slipping his pants and boxers off. I saw him in his full glory he had to be at least 7 inches. I groaned at thought of him sliding into me and then before I know it he was hovered over me. He lowering himself into me, my while looking at my facial expression."You want me to pull out?" I looked at him and answered "Don't you even think about it you here me." He nod his head as he slowly started to thrust into me making sure that i was okay with it before he began to speed up. Hitting each of my tender spots as he rammed into me causing me to growl and moan like a feral animal. "Fuck, harder...faster…." He smirk coldly at me as he started to hit my clits as he thrust each time. I grabbed the first thing I could which just happen to be his shoulders. I clawed at him as he pounded into me.

We both had just cum with wild grunts when he gently rolls to the side and sat up on the bed turning on the lamp. He looks at me this worried look on his face "You okay?" I looked at him and giggled before getting up. My legs were like jelly but it was worth it to crawl up to Kelly's chest and place a kiss gently on his lips. "I'm better than okay." He laughed tried as he turns the light back off while wrapping his arms around me. In a few short minutes, our limbs were entangled with each other and he was grinning like a madman. "You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that." I laugh at him "Now I know why all the girls want you." He laughed at me like what I said was funny. Was he making fun of me?"I never had sex like that with anyone else." For some reason that brought a smile to my face as I slowly started to pass out. "Love you, Shay." But it was too late for me to say it back I was already asleep by the time that he said it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 There Goes The Sound of Police

Kelly POV

"This is the police open up or we are coming in!" I groaned while looking down to see Shay her golden blond hair glimmering in the dark like a signal fire. I smiled as I started getting this buzzing in my chest as I heard the pounding at the door again. I groaned and untangled my limbs from Shay. My limbs were tangled with her and it was like playing a game of Twister. I laughed a little bit and finally made it off of the bed when I heard this pounding sound but it was stronger then before, it was like there was this striking sound. I ran down the stairs careful not to fall if they broke down that door then I would have to be the one that would pay for it. I growled under my breath as I just barely made it to the front door. Placing my hand on the knob as the cool metal forced a shiver to escape my lips and I turned the the knob to the right. I swung the door open letting my arm fall limply to my side as the two cops looked at me. One was a girl with light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with pale skin that almost sickly. The other was a black man big and buff with a shaved head, in fact, they both looked really familiar maybe they worked with Antonio. "We got an alert of a woman screaming bloody murder." I sighed heavily as I turned to look at her girl who had said it this irritated expression on my face that forced her to sneer. "I'm sorry sir are we annoying you." I sneered right back at her, who the hell did she think that she was getting a attitude with me. They were interrupting my night and they had the nerve to have a attitude. Fuck that I don't care if she is a woman or a cop I wasn't going to take this shit. "Yes you are, I was sleeping I can assure you that there was no one getting murdered here." My voice was husky from the exhaustion as I leaned against the open door folding my arms across my bare chest. That of course brought attention to me and the female cop took that as a invitation to stare at me for her eyes to start wandering. She was glaring first at my chest and then her eyes started to drift down towards my as I was about to say something the male cop cleared his through with an angry expression on his face. "Well we got a complaint so that means that we have probable cause to search the house."

"Kelly" I looked up when i hear a husky voice coming from the stairs, I looked up to see that Shay was walking down the spiral staircase lazily rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand while walking over to me with nothing but my shirt on. I smiled weakly at her as she whined and mumbled under her breath as she saw the cops. But instead of saying anything he laid on my shoulder,her chin brushing against my skin. Her skin was softer right now than it ever was when we were having sex. "Apparently the neighbor called about your screaming early last night. It seems like they thought that you are getting murder. I can't believe we were going at it that loudly." Her face flushed a bright red as both the cops realized that we were just having sex. Both of them stare at her with a mistake of amusement and envy. She tried to hide her face in the crook of my neck but there wasn't nothing she could do from keeping them from looking at her, then I guess that the both of you are free to go." The female cop looked at me in awe as she snicker under her breath. I waited for them to to walk down the hallway before slamming the door shut and laughing as she started to hit my arms. "This is your fault." She stomped up the stairs the moment that I started to laugh at him. It just had to be the best thing that ever happened to me well other then waking up this early. I laughed my ass off all the way up the stairs I knew that Shay was going to be an attitude on her face that I could scene from this hallway. "You can't blame me for the fact that you are a screamer." She scoffed "I never screamed like that before you!" I don't know why but that brought a large smile to my face and pride to my heart. But she simply rolled onto her back and stared blankly up at the ceiling.I smiled wide when I walked over to the bed slowly taking in her entire frame. The way her body curved into my mattress or how great her boobs look as my white v-neck shaped her. "You are truly breathtaking you know that." I leaned against the wall. Shay snapped her head up as she saw the longing in my eyes. "Yeah" The curve of her soft lips and the smell of her shampoo was driving me wild. I started to walk over to bed, jumping on the soft mattress. I raked my hand slowly over her tight tracing her soft skin in a heart shape pattern.

"You know that when I say that I love you that I mean it right?" I looked up placing a soft kiss on her lips before moving to the soft spot under her jaw before laying my head on her boobs. I could hear her heartbeat thumping loudly and fast as she looked at me. Her beautiful blue eyes water and full of emotions that only made them shin greater. "Yeah, and you know that I love you more than life right." I smiled to myself as my eyes like started to close I managed to whisper on the thing before I passed out. "Not possible!"

By the time that I woke up the afternoon sun was shining brightly through the open blinds. When I raised my gaze I was met by Shays faces inches from mine. I must have fallen asleep on her chest, I only meant to rest my head for a few minutes. Shay's, her wide blue eyes were looking at me. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep I only want to lay there for a minute but I ended up passing out." She laughed under her breath as she kissed my temple and looked out of the window to the afternoon sun. She seemed at peace but there was something about the way that she looked that made me smile. "What are you thinking about?" I turn to look at Shay and she grinned wide at me "I was thinking about the best way to eventually break this to our shipmates what do you think." I laugh and rolled onto my back looking blankly up at the white and black walls.I'm sure that most of them wouldn't freak out but there were a few that would blow this out of probation. Like Otis and Cap "I guess the best thing would be to tell everyone but the troublemakers and save them for last. If they find out first then there was be a whole hazing thing and I don't want that. It's not like I am ashamed of our maybe relationship, it's just that I want to be able to enjoy the early stages before they get involved and make us feel like shit you know." I turn to look at Shay I was worried that she was going to freak out and yell at me but she was smiling wide when she straddled me and as she bucked her hips a bit. "Well, we can't hide it for long since you lefts theses on me." I laughed and looked at her finger that was pointing at her neck. Then her collarbone. There were light bite marks and hickeys on both. Bright pink and purple bruises that little red hair pale skin. "Well, I guess that I got carried away with myself." I chuckled lightly as she glared at me "That isn't funny how the hell am I supposed to cover this up I don't use makeup for something like that" I shrugged my shoulders before rolling out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. The white lights flooded my eyes as I stumbled towards the shower pushing the blue curtain back. Letting my hand run over the soft fabric before reaching my hand over the knob turning the knob.

Shay was just sitting there this frown on her face as she pulled her hair back to show off the hickeys. "What do you want me to tell you, Les, I give them I don't get them I don't know the first thing about covering them up." Her glare only got worse as she slowly stood up and stalking over to me. She grabbed the nape of my neck as tingle started to form in my heart as her warm tongue worked its way up and down my neck while sucking hard on the sick. It felt so good that I didn't even stop her I was powerless against her tongue at the moment. I let out a moan and as she started to suck harder and licked her lips when she pulled her mouth away from my neck. "Well now we both have a problem," I growled under my breath when I looked in the mirror to find that there was a bright cheery red hickey and it was fresh so there was no way to play it off as a bruise. "Shay why would you do that." I looked at her and this devious grin appearing on her face and she pulled her phone out and click some tone ringing out in the quiet room "Hey girlfriend could you come over here and bringing your makeup case. Yeah, I'm going to need your help with something." She laughs lightly while looking at me as I walked into the bathroom. Letting the steam swirl around me as I listened, to Say talking in the other room.

The hot water burned and, sizzle against my skin turning it bright red as the water poured on me, the steam was cleaning to me as I scrubbed my skin till it was rubbed off. When the water washed away, I watched as the soap started to run down the drain trying to escape the water as the water hit my face warming every inch of my body. Till I turned the water off the smoke swirling around me trying to chase the cold away that was starting to sweep into the room. I looked around and saw that there was one white fluffy towel left and grabbed it. I wonder how long that I had been in here. When I walked out the bed was made and the mess from the other night has all been cleaned up. I sat gently on the bed and trying to make sure that the bedspread won't get wet as I listened to the conversation that is going on downstairs. I guess that Dawson was here. Great, she can give me sideways glance in my own apartment.I grabbed a pair of jeans and a pullover green shirt as I walked down the stir to see that the loud voice turns to a hushed whisper. As I walked into the kitchen to see that they were talking while a fresh pot of coffee was waiting for me. "Thanks, babe" I kissed the top of her head taking in a wife of her wild berries shampoo as I grabbed a cup and poured some coffee for myself and the girls shared this glance as when I turned around and noticed that their mouths were moving but there were no words. "Is there something that I am missing here." I looked at Shay and she smiled wide at me before shaking her head. "Nah it's just that Dawson said that she is very happy for the two of us and that she is no problem keeping her mouth shut before we had a chance to figure this out for ourselves anti that right girl."

I turned to Dawson she didn't do anything but nodded her head eye before starting to get up running her hand over my shoulder smiling gently as she walked out of the room. Slamming the door behind her so that we knew that she was gone. I looked at Shay and then her neck all the hickeys and the bite marks were gone luckily for her but I was still stuck with this large red one on my neck. "So I have to head out of work but I will see you later. Want me to pick anything up while I'm out." She giggles as she stood up kissing my cheek lightly her lips brushing up against my stubble. "I'm going with you baby you didn't think that I was going to miss this shift did you." She stuck her tongue at me as I raised my eyebrow in confusion, but she just ran off not saying a word to me. That woman she was something else, I sighed heavily and walked to the couch in the living room. Collapsing on it while thinking about the other night slowly opening and closing my eyes. I could feel myself sinking into the couch every time that I closed my eyes and I didn't bother to fight it. "Alright let's go." I groaned loudly as I open my arms and slushily walked to the car. Driving down the Chicago streets. I tried to ignore all the yelling from the Chicago traffic and then beeping loudly as we made our way to the firehouse. "Alright we are here, I can still drive you home I don't mind being late." She laughed sweetly at me and place a hand on my cheek stroking it efficiently before pulling me a kiss. Her lips moving gentle and soft, pulling her away to look at her blue gaze warm and inviting. As I looked at her "I'm fine and you need to stop worrying about me, here we are best friends and I still consider gay though after last night I don't know if I considered myself 100% lesbian." She laughed heavily and looked at me sliding her hand up and down my legs. "You can wait till we get home." I smile at her as my pants felt like they were getting a little tighter. "Alright, whatever you say I think I can last a little longer but you know you are more than welcome in my office tonight." She giggled and walked to the car causing me to follow behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Why Are They Staring

Shay POV

I felt his eyes on me as I walked out of the car they seem so red hot that I knew that he was pouring every last bit of his emotions into that one glare.I smiled, I still could not believe that this was real. I had always know that I am gay yet here I am having feeling for a man that i consider to be my best friend. "Hey Shay" I snapped my head up to see that Herman was looking at me his bright blue eyes full of concern "Hey Herman how you been?" He laughed a little uneasily at me and then at the approaching figure coming towards us. I saw him staring so I pulled my gaze in the direction of the figure, but it was just Kelly. "Hey Hermann are you okay." I looked at him as he slowly turn his head to look at me this mixture of concern and confusion in his eyes. "I should be asking you that. Are you sure that you should be getting back to work so early?" I felt my face break out into a huge grin as I laughed at him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder "Of course Herman I am fine just worry about the job today don't worry." He nodded his head hurriedly and ran away just as Kelly pulled up behind me. "What was that about? He was glaring daggers at me from a mile away."

I could feel Kelly's warmth from my back this loving aura rolling off of him, which was mixed with what I could only assume to be worry. "I don't know but it was really strange maybe he is just stressed out about the kids or something. But it is whatever we should really go get changed." I look at Kelly and smiled wide before running off to the locker room leaving him to run to catch up with the time that I had made it ot the locker room door Kelly was at the end of the hallway. I just grinned as I opened the door and that grin slowly fell from my face as I was hit with the smell of strong collagen and discordant diora tn. To make things even more strong then they already were today I hear whispers bouncing off the walls. "You sure you saw that?" Was that Otsis or maybe Pete? I could hear more whispers but these were lower and more careful in case they thought that someone was hearing them. I rounded the coercer to see that it was Otis, Cruz, and Herman. The three of them hunched over like a couple of housewives when they noticed me they all stood up adaptly. They were hiding something that they didn't want me to know about. When I looked around Kelly was coming through the doors and the guy averted not only my gazes but Kelly's as well. They whispered to each other before running out of the locker room. Wow, they really didn't want us to know but that only made me want to know more. "What was that all about?" I turned to look at Kelly his six pack in full view as he took off his shirt and the wind hit me causing a shiver to go up my spine. That, of course, made Kelly laugh, I guess that he thought that it was because of him and I would be lying if I said that I didn't like what I saw.

I shook my head slowly I needed to focus on the task at hand figuring out what the hell was going on around here. "I don't know the stoppe talking the moment that they saw me walk into the room and when you walked in they just ran out they didn't say a word to me. But they were hunched over like a couple of school girls or old ladies. I think that there is something going on and they dont want me to know. Can you see if you can find out." I turn to look at Kelly as I pulled my pants on but he was too busy staring at my legs. I snapped my fingers at him but that wasn't doing much. He seems transifex he was probably thinking about the other night. "Kelly were you even listening to me or staring at my legs." He smiled wide he gently pushes me up against the locker his hot breath smelled like coffee and morning air. It was one of the best combination I had smelled but not better than the stink of his sweat mixed with the ash from a fire. He had looked into my eyes like he was trying to show me his soul and I was getting a pretty good view. That was till he lips hover inches over my neck. "Well seeing as how you gave me a hickey this morning maybe they were talking about that and didn't want you to tell me. After all, Herman was looking at me intensely this morning like he was trying to figure something out right?" He had a point but I don't think that was it. At the moment the only thing I could focus on is making sure that no man left my lips as his breath tickled and made my skin warm as he slowly pulled away. "I don't think that I can wait till for shift." He chuckled under his breath right after he saw this stupid look on my face.

"I always said you are a horn dog and now I have proof" I laughed as I pulled my pants up as I pulled my shirt over my head and pawed at the soft gray fabric. "Would you just please ask them for me Kelly pleaser" I look at him, letting my eyes linger on his abs before meeting his blue gaze. He didn't seem worried about the whole thing in fact he made it seem like he didn't even care. "If it means that much to you then I will ask them alright Shay." I nodded my head as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked out of the locker room and into the hallway. I rested my head on his arm just taking in the scent of his after shave as we made it to the common room. They were all looking at us there gazes were curious as is they looked away for even a moment then they would miss something. "Do you know what this is about?" I turned to look at Kelly twisting my neck so that i could get a good look of his face." He sighed as shook his head no "I got to head to the squad table I will see what the hell this is all about. Okay?" I looked at him worriedly for a moment boerne nodding my head while rushing over to Dawson. She was looking at her bowl of cereal reading the news paper but I could tell that she was trying to keep herself busy so that I wouldn't walk over to her.

You could see it in the way that she say like she was trying to take up so much space as possible so that I wouldn't even bother to sit down. I slammed my hands on the table both my palms hitting the cold metal and I had to resited a shudder so it wouldn't look like I was crumpling under my arrigesve stance. But she didn't even seem phased she simply look up calmly and glare at me. "Is there a reason that you are interrupting my snack and reading." I snarled at her she had to say something. She promised not to say a thing not a word to anyone till we had it figure out. "Can I talk to you outside." She sighed heavily like I was some pest bugging her, buzzing in her ear just to get attention. "Fine but let's make this quick alright." I walk out of the building through the back kitchen entrance and sneered as she walked out the building .I waited for the filimar sound of the back door slamming shut before turning to look at her. Anger warming up my inch of my body. "I asked you, no i begged you not to say a thing and yet the entire firehouse is looking at me and Kelly like they know. What do you tell them? Wait let me guess you couldn't resist telling Matt and because now the whole firehouse knows.I didn't even know what to call our relationship and now we won't even get a chance to figure it out before the questions are being thrown at us."

Dawson leered at me as I yelled out an onslaught of insults and angry remarks, but she simply stood there. By the time that I was done yelling at her my head started to buzz I think that I am light headed from all that yelling. "I didn't tell anyone anything, it seems like Herman was the one that found out I just pretended to be surprised so that they wouldn't jump on me for information, but if you like, I could head back and tell them everything that I saw and heard. Since I am such a bad freind." I looked at her voice sounding hurt and upset at my accusations. Her deep brown eyes filled with emotion just waiting to spell out. "I'm so sorry about that Gabby I just assume that you were the one that told them and I lost it I'm so sorry." I looked at her giving her my best apologetic look and she sighed heavily. "Alright, I will let it go for this one time only. So tell me how was your first dose of hetero sex." I laugh at her and grinned madly. "I don't know what it was like for other women but damn that boy got some skills let me tell you." She laughs at my outrageous tone and grinn as we slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down watching tv as Kelly walked in and grabbed a bottle of water before walking back out of the squad table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Herman Said What?

Kelly POV

I didn't want or need a bottle of water but when I saw Shay walk out of the room I knew in my bones that I wouldn't feel right until I knew that she was okay. I walked slowly into the common room making sure that it didn't look weird that I went to the squad table and then just rounded back the moment I saw the girls walk in. I shifted my head slightly so that I could see her when we made eye contact it was like I was standing in the middle of a fire. My entered body heat up just from a chance glance. Man, this girl has got me whipped good. I felt my heart pounding as I rounded the concern to the squad Dawson didn't say anything then what the hell could their collective problem be. Cap smirked at me and pointe at my neck "So it's true then?" I looked at him confused and turn to look at Tony he was looking at me this amused look in his eyes everytime that his eyes raked over my neck and don't get me started on the ginger from hell. Hadley was grinning madly as he looked at me and then shifted his gaze to the hallway leading to the common room. "Alright, I don't know what's going on with here"But instead of answering like normal people, they just snapped their eyes down at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. They were all as quiet as church mice, what was wrong with them is beyond me. "Hadley I can tell by your look that you want to tell me something so come one tell me." I learned in close looking at Hadley his blue gaze looking worriedly at me and then at the other two, there gazes seemed uncertain about what to say and do."Come on and tell me, I'll give you a box of cigars" I watched his eyes flash as excitement came into them at the prospect of getting a box of cigars all to himself. His mouth clenched and unclenched like he was about to tell me.

"Dude don't!" I look at Peter Mills, Mills was just standing there holding a broom in his hands and in between his legs. That got to Hadley's attention he didn't want to take orders from a candidate and that snapped him gazes steeled and you could literally see the resolve coming back to his glare. "Sorry Kelly I can't." He frowned these wrinkles starting to appear in the corner of his eyes and this worried and agatized look in his eyes. "What the fuck" I stood up punching the table. My first coming into contact with the wooden table, my first vibrates as it came in contact with the sturdy wood. Tendrils of pain shooting up my hand into my wrist and then my arms. What the hell was wrong with them keeping secrets from me causing problems with the crew. I felt this heat starting to from numbing the pain that was coming from my knuckles. I lift my hand flexing my fingers slowly while looking at parts of my hand. I sighed and walked off huffing out air trying to calm myself down but it wasn't working. I could hear my heart hammering in my ears as I thought about it more the more pissed I got. Who were there it keep secrets about me, I had a right to know and I have no doubt that it had something to do with Shay. I growled under my breath and walked into my office. Looking at the blank four wall simply staring for a long time.

I collapsed on my bed after I couldn't take looking at the walls any longer I raised an arm over my eyes just listing to the sound of the ticking clock. Then the sound of my own steady heartbeat. Each thump was a reminder of my rage. Thump! Them lying to me about my business. Thump! Thinking that they can look down on my relation with Shay. Thump! Thinking that they had any reason to be involved in our relationship in the first place. I clenched my fingers clenched tightly causing my bloody knuckles to become tight and painful. "Hey?" I heard a knock at the door and opened my eyes to see that Casey had open the door to my office, Shay was behind him this worried look on her face. "What do you want Casey?" I looked at him, his tousled blonde hair and blue eyes were exhausted he must have been taking a nap before he woke up. "I heard that you slammed your hand on the table why would you do that?" His concerned voice seemed to hit a few of my nerves but there was some edge to it, he knew the exact reason. "Don't pretend like you don't know you asshole" I snarled at him and She glared at me her looking telling me it knock it off. She was giving me that angry mom looks that I used to get from my own mother whenever I messed up. I growled again and Shay simply shook her head sadly and turn her get to Casey to look at her instead. "What the hell is going on with you guys today." Casey turns to me and then to Shay this growing frown appearing on his face as he looked at the two of us. "I could ask you the same thing." Shay's jaw dropped as Casey ran out of the room like it was on fire which is ironic I guess.

I growled heavily and stood up pulling the blinds down and looking at Shay this angry look in her eyes that forced me to look away, so instead of looking at her I opted to sitting down in my silver chair and leaning back looking up at the plane boring white ceiling. "We should pant in here it's so bland I was thinking like an awesome explosion or like maybe a motorcycle." I looked down to see the corners of Shays' lips twitching like she was trying to decide whether to smile or to frown. She went with a small smile as he glares at me."Shut up and let me see your hands." I chuckled under my breath as I held out my hand the pain spreading back into my hands, my knuckles were lightly cover in this light pink blood as it dried on my hand. The deep red blood fading fast. "You idiot why would you punch a table?" I looked up to see that there was this worried and agitated look in her eyes. "I thought my patching you up would end with those bars fights stopped a while ago. Guess I was wrong." I sighed heavily and leaned back as she cleaned the cuts that were on my knuckles. I winced as the alcohol speed deep into the wound the cool liquid causing searing pain. I moaned out in pain and resisted the urge to cry out. "Shut up you big baby you caused this on yourself." She laughs at me as I felt something cushy stick closely to my skin. "What the hell are you doing to me." When I locked down so that I was met Shay cool blue gaze and strands of her golden hair as she tilted her head to the door before getting up and locking it.

With a shaky intake of breath, she sat on my lap wrapping her hands around my neck soft and smooth. It was like being enveloped by two large clouds that don't have a care in the world. "Hey look at me." She tugged lightly on my hair forcing my blue stare to meet hers. When I did I felt my breath hitched in my throat, her two pools of ocean water, getting filled with emotion. In that moment she was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen whether I was in trouble or not. "What happened" Another tug at my hair forcing me to focus on that anger slowly rising and falling in my chest. "Nothing it's just that's whatever, they are hiding it about the two of us and it's pissing me off. They want to lie our faces and resume to tell us the truth about something that concerns us. Instead, they are letting their imagination run ramped and here we are sitting here with the actual truth that they don't even want to bother to hear because what they are thinking is far more interesting." I growled under my breath as I look at the white bandage that was starting to be stained red and brow from the fresh and old blood in my hand. "Hey look at me" Her voice was softer than before so I took the chance and turned my head feeling the muscle contract and stiffen when I saw this killer, and desperate look in her eyes. "No matter what they think is going on between the two of us. I will not change my decision. It might be early but we are good together and I'm not just talking about that amazing night. So don't worry about them let them think what they want I'm happy to be just us for a while."

I nodded my head and smiled, as we kissed when we pulled apart, I leaned in close pulling her into a hug kissing her neck and then her chest causing her to moan out. "Stop it" She slapped my arms slightly and pulled away before untangled our legs."I have to go and you can't have me in here all night." I laughed under my breath as part of last night flashed in and out of my mind. The way that her skin tasted, how smooth her skin was and the taste of her cum in my mouth. I let out a low growl in my throat and moaned a little bit as she laugh at me and looked at my lap. "I told you not to get worked up." She giggled as she slowly stroked over to me prowling close to me as she dropped to her knees and teased me as she slowly rubbed her hand up and down my shaft. I snapped my head back and let out a low throaty growl. "Please...I can't handle this" My voice was pleading and it didn't sound like me at all but I couldn't help but moan and beg as the heat started to plus and center in my groin. "I like the way that you moan" Shay's voice was thick and husky as she slowly unzipped my pants letting the beast, within, out. I felt the air hit me causing me to let out a small moan as she started to work her hand. I moaned with pleasure from the feel of her hot grasp as her hand pumped up and down. I reached my hand out grabbing the first thing that I felt which just happen to be the Shay's golden strands tugging on it gently as she giggled under her breath.

"Fine but this is my first time so don't give me any shit about this okay?" I moaned not bothering to say a word as I felt her warm soft lips wrapped around the base of my cock as she bobbed her the warmth moving up and down my shaft forced a groan. I felt her tongue swirl around the head of my cock. I couldn't help but let out a strangled cry when I hear someone walking by. It was so much work to strangle a moan in my throat and I was trying as hard as I could I had to resist the urge to lift her up by her waist and plant her on my lap. Then it stopped like I was coming down from a high, I felt the warmth leave my cock "No" I moaned out the no as she laughs and looks at me "Is it really that good." I look up my eyes half-lidded as she looked at me. I was so content that I don't think that I could move. "Yeah please don't stop Les please." She chuckles at me as she ran her tongue from my balls up to the tip of my cock before swallowing me whole. She bobbed her head quickly as I felt this pulsing heat building in my cock till I couldn't hold it in anymore. I came in her mouth with a large moan when I looked at her she was licking my cum off her finger before swallowing it whole. It was so goddamn sexy that I couldn't help but feel my cock stiffen."Oh, now we got things to do like our jobs." I growled at her and she placed her hands on my lap pulling my pants back up just as an alarm went off. "Looks like we got a job to do. I'll be back baby lay down, okay? You look dead on your feet." I look at her and sighed heavily before struggling to stand up and collapsing on my bed. "Yeah, no problem Les." I felt her ran a hand through my hair before running out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 What Now?

Shay POV

I walked out of the room to see that Gabby was sitting on her bunk as gray blanket pulled over her shoulder and she looks at me. "Damn girl, you are wild." She had this knowing smile on her face as she looked at me and then passed me to the closed blinds. I simply rolled my eyes at her and ran out of the building, jumping in the front seat of the rig. Sinking into the leather of the seat, while turning the heat own rubbing my hands together to get some warmth. I looked at the open parking lot floor when Gabby finally made it into the cab rubbing both her hands together before looking at me this wide smile on her face. I slammed my foot down on the pedal and growled: "What are you staring at me, like that for." I looked at her and sighed heavily as she grinned wide at me and I can't help but feel a small smile start to rise on my face. "You gargle? You probably should if you got that boy moaning so loud I don't that you didn't swallow. I could hear you guys." I felt this bright red flush start to form on my face. "You didn't tell anyone but Herman did. I was going to tell Kelly about Herman but then I kind of…. you know got.." I couldn't finish my sentence so I focused on the road as a horn start to go off behind us. "Oh trust me, girl, I wasn't the only one that heard it Chief Boden heard it. Hr went to go knock on Kelly's door but stopped when he heard him moaning and you're slurping girl." She started laughing loudly as we pulled up to the house. "Alright well, we will have to talk about this later."

By the time that I got back from the job I noticed that Kelly wasn't sitting at the squad table he couldn't still be sleeping could he. I slammed the white and gold door closed before starting to walk over to the guys. I was staring at Cap and then Tony both of them a little too worried to answer the question I gave them. "Where is Severide?" I look at them and glared at them what the hell was their problems. "Hello I didn't sturred, I know that he was having a problem with you guys so where is he." But none of them answered my question I was glared at them getting ready to tear them a new one when Boden walked out. He had these frown line in his deep skin tones that for the most part was were hard to see."Shay can I talk to you in my office." I looked at him but sighed heavily I know that this had to be Kelly was in his office. I simply nodded my head ignoring the cackling of Kellys stupid Squads buddies. They could have tried not to be assholes, I walked gently and listening to the sound of Bodens boots slapping against the floor as he rounded the corner of his office.I sighed heavily when I saw that Kelly was sitting there half awake. I had to laugh a little he looked dead on his feet, I can't believe that it was all because of me. When Boden opened the door he slowly made his way to the desk and looked at me as I stood behind Kelly. "Close the door." HIs voice was stern and cold and almost angry like it was our fault that we were attractive and in love with each other. But instead of yelling I closed the door and sat in the chair looking intently at my lap not. I didn't want to look him so I looked at my lap. "Alright so do either of you want to talk about what has been happening today. You're both got into screaming matches with at least one person each and then I hear strange things coming from your office Severide what is that about." He looks at me and then at Boden his lips were moving but he didn't say a thing.

"Oh, you know what, I'm all out of fucks to give chief, what I and Shay do is not any of your business as for the others, they've been whispering behind me back and talking about me behind my back. Then Casey comes saying that he didn't understand why I was so upset about it but in reality, he knew the whole thing before he picked that fight. So you will have to forgive me for being irritated." I looked at Kelly he was seeking and you could tell that he was pissted off. Boden seems to get irritated with each word that he spoke. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you were having sex in your office that is unbecoming and rude not to mention that it was incorporated. Now what's going on between the two of you, I have never said a thing about the two of you being so close considering that Shay is gay, but now that doesn't seem like the case." I look at him and growled, "You have no right to ask about my activities or my sex life now are we done here or do you want it to break a few more rules of conduct." I looked at Boden and he stared at me, shocked, I mean that his jaw was wide open as he looked at the two of us. "NO!!! What the hell is wrong with the two of you…" Before he could finish the sentence the alarms ran off. I look at Kelly as we both ran to get to the truck. By the time that I got into the rig, my heart was pounding in my chest as the adrenaline coursed through my veins. When I saw the raging flames as the building is on fire the gold and red flames shooting up into the air, the black smoke swirling around the building. As the smell of charred flesh entered my nose. The fire engulfed everything in sight. I just started, my eyes scanning widely looking for his jacket, I had to know that he was okay. Then I saw the turnout gear with the name Severide and I thought that would calm me down but as I watched him run into that burning energy my chest hammered loudly till it was the only thing that I heard. My own heartbeat was defined as I watched helpless god let him be okay that is all I want."Shay comes on." I looked at Gabby as she pulled a patient that had 3rd-degree burns all over her body. "You need to go get into the cab and drive. " I shook my head back quick before running to the cab and drive off. Could see the blaze behind me and my thought ran with Kelly."Please be okay."

.After about 20 minutes of nerve-racking anxiety I was finally back at the firehouse and looking towards the squad table but Kelly wasn't there. My heart instantly jumps into my throat and I felt panic creeping into my heart. I have never felt this before, now I know that somewhere along the line something truly did change between the two of us. I slowly took off my turn-out coat before walking in the closet. The door slammed behind me and then reopened as I turned around hoping to see Kelly all I got was Otis and Cruz were the ones that walked in.I looked at them both of their face filled with grief and sorrow was there something wrong. Did someone on truck gets hurt are was it Kelly. I felt my heart pounding hard and heavy. "We are so sorry we know how close the two of you are." I looked at Otis while he said it sympathy and pain dripping from his voice was Cruz started to chime in. "Yeah, we didn't even see the burst of flames until it was too late.A large fireball formed wide and hit him right in the face.Kelly Severide was as good as they come. We are sorry for your lost." Tears hit my face one right after another as I envisioned what might have happened.No this couldn't be happening not when we had finally worked this out. I pushed past them but I could have sworn that I heard the both of them chuckling. When I look at the disappointed looks on the squad members tables and I knew that they weren't lying I needed Dawson I couldn't deal with this. I ran into the common room. Tears streaming down my face and colors and face blurring out of my vision. I was so close to falling down when a set of strong hands caught me. I knew the scent it was Kelly's collagen he reeked of ash wood and smoke. When I looked up he had this worried look on his face. "Shay baby whats wrong?" He looks at me his voice low as I wrapped my arms around his neck, clingy tightly so that he couldn't go away and leaned on my tippy toes kissing his lips before hiding my face in his neck.

He looks at me I could feel his hot worried glare and the other around starting to stare, but he simply held me tightly and I pulled out of it. I looked him deep in his eyes checking him for markers before looking at his arms and giving him a pat down. My hands ranking against his abs as he looked at me. "Shay, what the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing?" The others were watching us, I could feel their hot gaze on us as we interacted. They were staring us down like hawks. "What are you looking for?Would you place calm down and explained?" I was huffing and puffing as my shoulders started to shake as rage-filled every inch of my being."Otis and Cruz, they told me that… they told me that" I started it out right cry and I couldn't breathe as he pulled me into a hug and held me brush his hand through my hair. 'Told you what babe, it's okay take your time." I whimper a little bit as I lift my head to rest it on his shower. "They told me that you have died in the fire. They made it seem so real, I didn't think that they would lie about something so horrible." I looked at others they were looking at their laps like they were interested in their lap. Kelly simple snarled "Wait here while I go postal on them okay?" I looked at him and nodded my head as he ran off. I placed a hand on my heart as Gabby ran over to me and held my hands as I heard Kelly start to yell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Assholes

Kelly POV

I saw red no matter how cliche it sounded no matter how played out it was, I truly only saw red the very thought that they would say something that fucked up to Shay after she was just in an accident that you was severely injured. So what they did was beyond pathetic. I could hear snickering as I turned to see both Otis with his cheesy stupid mustache and Cruz, the fat fuck both laughing their ass off proud of what they did to my girl. To the women that I cherish most in this world. What in the world was wrong with them. They both laughed as they looked at me and any amusement that was on their faces quickly fell when they noticed how pissed off I was who were they to treat her like that and for what to get a few laughs. "What is wrong with you are you fucking mental." I charged Otis he had to be the one that started all of this shit. I moved in two strides bridging the gap between the three of us.sI held tightly onto his collar before headbutting him in the face I was told I had a pretty hard skull. There was this snapping and cracking sound as my head came into contact with his.When I pulled away there was blood dripping down my face no doubt from the broken nose that had shown itself on Otis' face. I turned to look at Crux who looked like a deer caught in the headlight not moving too afraid to do anything. But it only lasted for a minute, just as he was about to react, I felt hands wrapping around my waist and gripping tightly on my arms. I felt at least three different sets of hands on me if not more. But with Cruz, all it took was Cap to hold him back."You fucking pussies is that how you make yourselves feel better by messing with Shay. The fuck is wrong with you, tell her that I am dead."

I struggled against the grasp of my so-called friends they saw the way she reacted and they had the nerve to stop me. It was a fucked up thing to do no matter how they were going to pay for it. "What the hell is going on." I was livid so livid that all I heard was blood rushing in my ears till I turn to see Boden. He looked pisted off beyond belief and I had no doubt that it was about my behavior but after what they did. I would be damn if anyone stopped me from kicking ass. The only person that was going to tell me what to do is me. "Don't make me repeat myself." I look over to Otis he was rubbing his face the thick red blood still streaming as Dawson shoved bandages at him. She looks like she was trying to plet him with something. "What going on is that Severide went postal and attacked the both of us for no apparent reason." I snarled at Otis as he said it I fought against my contains but they weren't letting go. "Fuck you , you were so proud of your joke laughing your ass off why don't you tell them what you said to Shay go head tell chief the hilarious joke." My voice was hoarse from all the yelling and the anger that was warming and fueling my body at the moment. I was running purely on anger and I'm sure that wouldn't last for long. The chief shift from foot to foot as he glared at me then Otis before resting his gaze on Cruz. "Well someone better be telling the truth right now or you are all going to be suspended." I looked at him and tried to calm myself down the best that I could while the guys held me. When I twisted my head I noticed that it Herman, Casey, Hadley,Peter, and Tony were all holding me down. All of them giving me cautious and scared looks as I turned from them to the chief. "I'll tell you what is going on, Shay went to return her coat, these assholes told her that I had died in the fire. She freaked out and ended up accidentally running into my arms where she started to cry and break down. When I walked out here to talk to them they were laughing their asses off like seeing her cry making her feel like hot shit was funny. I lost my temper but it wasn't unprovoked." I slowly turned my head to Otis and then Cruz and I watched their Adam's apples bobbed up and down as they thought about the best thing to say. Not really all that surprising that Otis did talk, his words made you want to shoot him in the face.

"We had to confirm our suspicions on weather, not Severide and Shay were together, Herman told us about something that he saw and we just wanted to know.If they would have told us the minute that they got together, then the extreme measure wouldn't have needed." His voice was accusatory like it was our fault for not telling him, our personal business. "Do you even hear yourself when you speak?" I look at Shay as she walked into the room, her hands shaking as she folded them over her chest and looked at me. "Let him go he won't attack them as long as the chief is here." I felt here grips loosen as they realized that what She said was the truth. But even as their grip was seeing I just want so badly to kill them these weaklings. I turned to look at Shay and she sighed heavily before walking over to me wrapping her hand around mind. "We don't have to tell you about the interdict details of our love lives or our personal life you ass. What we do off shift is none of your business unless it is a crime. So you dick-wads saying that fucked up shit to me was not justified because I didn't tell you that I and Kelly are dating it's really none of your business, to begin with, but since all of you have been whispering behind our backs I will set you straight. We are dating and the sex was great so that being said I'm getting some sleep." She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed my lips before pulling close to my ear. I could feel her soft warm lips on my ear. "I'm sleeping in your bunk. See you there." She pulled away and walked off out of sight from the others. She was pissed you could tell by the way her body move. Her shoulders were tight and stiff like she had been working all day plus her shoulder was quacking from the intense anger.

I growled under my breath as the chief looked at me and then at the other two pricks that were standing off to the side starstruck. "I want to see the three of you in my office now." His voice was stern and brokered no room for disagreement and since I don't want to have to get into it with the chief I just slowly walk to his office. I tried to ignore the glares and deep seed look of hatred from the others as I rounded the corner and saw Dawson standing there panting. "What the hell are you doing here." I look at her ,"Well I knew that I would have to run fast if I were to catch you before you went in the office. Just wanted to say that I got your back on this don't worry." I nodded my head as this sly smirk appear on my face and she scoffed at me but there was this smile plastered on her face. "Don't think anything of it you got me." I nodded my head laugh at her as I walked into the office and collapsed on the couch. This whole thing was giving me the biggest migrain in the world. I rubbed my head gently thumbing my temple when the door opened. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that one of them was the chief and the hot angry glare from the other two. I felt something shifting in my boot and when I slowly opened my left eyes there was Otis kicking my boot out of the way to make room for his chair. "Look alive psycho." I laughed and him and sat up so that my back was hitting the back of the chair. "Watch it or your nose won't be the only thing on your body to break. A good fire and all that evidence could be washed away." I snarled at him as I opened both of my eye and turned to look at Chief Boden he was rubbing his head and glared at all three of us. "This ends right here what the two of you did wasn't right but what you did Kelly attacking the two of your own for what a petty joke that wasn't all that funny." I snorted at him"Shay means more to me then a bunch of nobodies. You want me to play nice then I will but don't tell me that what I did meant nothing it meant something to me and Shay so mind your damn business now are we down." I look at him and he seems startled but he didn't say a thing he looked like he was about to blow up but instead nodded his head. "Great"

I made it back to my bunk but not before I got glares by a truck member or a squad member telling me that what I did was over the top. At one point Casey stopped me and glared as he gripped my arms tightly trying to hold me in place so that I could walk away from him. "What you did it was messed up man what he did was terrible but still.' I yanked my arm out of his grasp "I'd kill for her even before we got together so when someone comes at her and makes her react the way that she did.Shay who is a total hardass so when she cries you know there's a problem. Now get out of my face Casey before I break yours." I shoved passed him I was livid and I refused it feel guilt for it, I had just barely made it back to the room when I locked the door and noticed that Shay was passed out in the ned. Her soft pale skin was glowing in the night as if her skin was illuminance in the moonlight. "I can feel you staring at me." I chucked under my breath as I kicked off my boots and sat mutely in my chair not responding to Shays comment and not getting in bed.I needed a minute to cool off and I wasn't going to get that if I got it into that bed with her I would only be more pissed off then when I started. "Kells bells what's wrong." I smiled at the stupid pet name she gave me, I got it 2 Christmas ago when she realizes that my name can rhyme with bells. "Nothing Leslie head back to bed please" I looked up from my hand to see that she was sitting up, her golden hair falling out the left side of her body. Even when she had bed head she looked like a goddess to me. "Come to bed the shift will be over soon and then we can head home. Maybe a movie in bed with the leftover pizza and call it night huh." I smiled wide that actually sounded really good right about now. "Yeah" I got up from the chair and slowly walked over the bed lowering myself behind Shay and I pulled up the thin yet soft blankets.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 This Is Love

Shay POV

"Get up!Get up! Get up!" I could hear my alarm going off telling me that the shift was over and then it just turned off. The sirens stopped and the screeching voice just stopped. I groaned as I shifted into something it was warm and staring at me. I could feel his gaze and I knew that he had calmed down but not by much. "Its weird to stare at people while they are sleeping in fact it is super creepy you know that right." I heard Kelly chuckle as I turned over so that I could look him even though all my muscle screamed for me to stay in place but I had to see his face. I slowly opened my eyes to be met by his critical blue eyes. "Your eyes are so...amazing" I hid my face as I felt it heat up as Kelly busted out into laughter like last night never happened he seemed more at ease than before as well. Maybe he was over scratch that he can hold onto a grudge for years and never have a problem with it. "Nothing is more beautiful than you when you smile." I snickered as I felt grin form on my face and I pulled my face out of his soft blankets and up at him. His tan skin seemed wrinkled in a way not like old people wrinkles more like there was something that was eating at him all night and he didn't get any sleep kind of wrinkles you know. "What's wrong?" I looked at him and frown lines formed in his forehead and his blue eyes started to become clouded over like there wasn't something wrong with him. "Nothing to worry about, hey come on we can go get some breakfast what do you say." I grinned wide as my heart beat sped up at the idea of getting out of the bed. "Would you mind if we waited for the rest of them to clear out first. After last night I don't think that I can face any of them right now." I looked at Kelly my voice sounding so small and not like me. I guess I didn't want to admit that i was worried about what the others thought about the two of us even though I know that I shouldn't care.

"What are you kidding me I can't believe you." He sound outraged as he sat up abruptly shooting through the air and tuning his neck to look at me. But when he saw the look on my face and panic building up in me as he began to laugh. "Leslie I'm just kidding, you can have whatever you want, after the night that we had, I will go along with what you say for now." I growled at him and I hit his shoulder and sighed. "Don't do that again you're not funny you hear me." I heard him laugh as he hover over me placing kissing on me his lips soft and slowly as he placed a kiss on my neck and then licked it warming the patch of skin. Before he moved up to my collar bone.I felt something in my stirring as I started to heat up form his touch. Like he is electric or pure energy waking up my tired limbs. My legs move wrapping around his waist and bucking deep into his groin, as he let out a low growl. I laughed at him as he frown and nipped my neck playfully before there was a nock on the door. "There all gone you can come out now." I knew that voice is was Dawson I grinned wide and jump out of the bed causing Kelly to let out a whimper as I did so. "Get over it I want pancakes and waffles let's go." He groaned and got out of the bed slowly while I opened the door wide to show Gabby she had already changed out of her uniform and I sighed. "Kells I'm going to go get changed I'll wait for you by the car." He just grunted, he didn't even bother looking up from his boots. Poor guy maybe I will make it up to him tomorrow.. I heard Dawson laughing at Kelly as I turned to her. Her brown eyes clouded over with sleep and something else was that anger that I saw in her eyes. Giving them a certain glow that I hadn't ever seen before.

I bumped her shoulder playfully to get her attention but it didn't work she was staring blankly ahead as we made it to the locker room. I could hear the dripping forest in the showers and the sound of the lockers still ringing from, how hard the guys must have been hitting them. "Babes whats wrong, you have been off." I slowly slid off the soft fabric of my shirt revealing my black lace bra that I put on to mess with Kelly,but we didn't get the chance to had sex last night. Just the thought of his strong hand wrapping around my thin wasie as he touch lightly at my pants. Just thinking about it was getting me wet so I stopped thinking about it adult play. "Huh" I turned back to look at Gabby for a moment as she began to twirl her hair while looking at the door. "It's just that the whole walk, you didn't say a thing not since you were laughing at Kelly and you have this angry light in your eyes it's kinda getting me worried what's wrong." I look at Gabby for a minute before my line of sight was blocked by my blue fabric of my shirt. I felt it slipping over my skin as Gabby growled under her breath and looked at me. "What they did Shay I couldn't believe that?Why did they feel so entitled to your personal information just so that they could haze the two of you some more." I snapped my head up to looked at Gabby this sadness or anger expression was at the corners of her mouth as her eyebrows twitched as she started to frown but at the last minute form to a sad smile instead. "I get them wanting to know its a big deal to them in some fucked of wahy. But the way that they acted upon it by saying that Kelly had died in that fire just to see how you would react was fucked up even for them." I nodded along with her reasoning she had and made a good point and I agreed with her. But still there was no point in letting it ruin our day right. "Hey what they did was fucked up and I will be the last person to forgive them but we need to do out duty and enjoy our lives without them pissing us off right?" I pulled up my jeans letting the tough yet soft blue fabric envelope me. I shivered as the cold metal button hit my waist i didn't even notice how cold I was till right now. I reach my hand absently into my locker to grab my jacket and Gabby chuckled under her breath before it turn into a full blown laugh as I started to grasp air. "Shay you didn't bring a jacket or a sweater I guess you will have to ask your man to keep you warm."

We were both laughing as I threw my bag over my shoulder and started to walk out of the fire house. I was instantly hit with the ice cold air, I loved chicago but it could be a little bit warmer you know. I sighed heavily when I looked at Dawson. "I and Kelly are getting some breakfast you should come we could all use the time to get a level head right." I bumped her shoulder and this small smile spread across my face hoping that it would help me get a better chance of getting her to say yes. "Alright babes just for you." She laughed and I laughed with her but it died in my throat as I noticed that Otis and Cruz were trying to talk to Kelly but he wasn't having it. His postures stiffened and he looked explosive, he looked like he would jump on the both of them at any moment. Kelly lived for conflict he had no problem kicking their asses but that would cause problems seeing as how he had already promised that I was going to get alone with them already. "No it's a nonissue my life with Shay outside of this firehouse was none of your business. If we decided not to tell you guys there was a good what do the two of you do, I don't care that why you did it and I don't care about you using me to get to Shay just to find out. I mind that you caused her pain and that only make me want to beat the living shit out of you even more. The only reason I'm not is that I love that girl and that job other than that I would have ended you both there." He was glaring at them and Otis tried to sluk close and try to talk to Kelly once more. "So what you are saying is that if we get Shy to forgive us then we are good." I looked at Dawson and he smiles wide at Otis questioning tone. Kelly scoffed hard at him and he went to walk to the car and Cruz stopped him. "Hey, can you at least answer that question. I looked at Kelly he was fuming and you could literally see it, his breath was forming into smoke as he looks at them. "Yeah, it's a start to getting me to cool down." They both smile wide and nodded their heads before running off. If they thought that's my forgiveness could be bought then they had another thing coming. "Hey!" I hear Gabby calling to Kelly as his head snapped up and this frown formed on his face.

I slowly shift and looked at my then at the cafe with Gabby at my right talking about exactly to Kell about Casey asking him if he had ever mention her or if he was still with Hailey. I chuckled under my breath as I made it to the hostess desk. Standing there was a bubbly redhead hair blue eyes scanned over me and then Gaby than Kelly. Her eyes lingering a little too long as she started from his head and slowly raked her eyes over his strong legs, then his waist before making her way up to is washboard abs that were harder than steel or at least that's what they felt like to me. "Right so do you need to look at my boyfriend like a piece of meat for your personal consumption or is that just a new place they are enacting. " I glare at her as I placed a hand on my hip, my voice half snarl,half growl and this posesive angry suddenly took over me. It caused both Gabby and Kelly to laugh but the girls face turn bright red matching her hideous hair, as she walked toward the table meekly. "You waitress will be right with you." Her voice was meek as she looked at her feet before running back for to the hostess table. "Damn Shay" I snapped my head up to look at Gabby who was still laughing as Kelly wrapped his arm around my shoulder kissing my right temple while sighing so that his warm breath hit my skin. "I'm like blondes don't worry." I turned to look at him anger coming off of me as he puts out this huge smile reliving his bright teeth shining like diamonds. "You're lucky you're cute." He laughed at me before turning to look at Gabby who was sticking her finger in her mouth making gagging sounds. "So gross it's like being the third wheel on one of my brother dates." He laughed at her as he head the grossed out tone that Dawson was using. "What ever when you finally get Casey on your radar we can double date how about that."

Gabbs face turn bright red as he said that and she started to sturred as the waitress and took our orders. This time is she didn't look Kelly up and down and that made me feel better that was for sure. Through the morning it was peaceful that was until I look out the window and into the parking lot. Mouch, Casey and Herman here and were about to walk in. "Kells bells" He whined as I called him that causing Gabby to laugh. "I'm sorry what was that nickname,do tell more about this." I turn to look at Gibbs and this would be the perfect distraction, Kelly wouldn't even noticed. "Well you see two years ago was Christmas we are both pretty hammered and I started to rhyme thing together and I was trying to find something that could rhyme with kelly beside smelly. That was when I took the Y out and you get Kell then I just add a S to it and I got Kells. Then from there in my drunk mind I was laying on the floor with Kelly who was playing with these stupid silver bells that I go for the christmas tree which is were I got the idea of Kells Bells. He hoped that since I was drunk that I would drop it or forget it when the liquor wore off but it was so cute that I had to keep it." Gabby started to out right laugh and snort as I looked at Kelly he had this agitated yet amused look on his face as he turned to look at me kissing me on the lips before his mouth hovered over my ear. "Your going to pay for this later tonight." He laugh darker as I felt a shiver run up my spin as he turned back to look at Dawson and this growls escape his lips. Gabby stopped laughing idemdtaily as she thought that it was directed at her and that he wanted her to stop . But slowly she noticed that his gaze was drawn to something else, I don't need to look up from Kelly's face to know what he was looking at. His jaw was locked and angry. I lifted my hand and placed it on his shoulder squezzing lightly. "Don't! You hear me you're not making a scene here suck it up till we get home then you can vent."

He snarled under is breath and went back to looking out of the window while Gabby sighed heavily "There coming over here you guys." Kelly raised his head and stared at the waiter that slowly made her way over her . "Check please." I glared at him and her then at my plate I wasn't finished and I was starving. "I don't think so." I snarled at him before turning to look at the waitress "He is just kidding could I have an Irish coffee for him heavy on the whisky please." She nodded her head confused but did as I asked as I glared at him "I didn't finish eating calm down now." I looked at him and he sighed heavily and rested his head on my shoulder. "Fine babe" He closed his eyes only and it was good that he did because the guys just made it over to us. Each one of their blue gaze full of regrets and sadness. Hermann most of all I guess he felt the most responsible since he was the one that blew the lid off of it. "So I just want to say that I'm sorry that I opened my big mouth. I should have thought before I acted but it was just such a big shock to see the two of you kissing that I didn't know what to do." I felt Kelly stir as the watires brought over his coffee. "Here you go sir its is hot." But Kelly didn't say anything he just grunted in agreement and looked at the guys. "It's fine alright just lets us eat in peace and we can call it even for now. I'm not pissed at you guys and either are you right Shay?" I looked at him rubbing his back, trying to keep him calm before looking at the guys. "Yeah our problem is with the wonder twins the three of you aren't to blame." They each nodded their heads as they t walked away and I let a huge sigh of relief.. "God man are such a pain in the did I go hetero again?" I laugh and so did Gabby before we tore into our food hopefully the guys been more understanding as the next couple of days roll in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 This Ends Here

Kelly POV

There was this pounding sound that was coming from downstairs it had to be the front door. But as I moved my arm gently so I wouldn't hurt Shay I was gentle trying to keep from waking her up. But then there was pounding at the door which jolted her awake no matter how hard I tried to keep her asleep."Kelly what the hell" She groaned as she rolled onto her back her face hit by the sunlight that was making its way into our room. The sound of the pounding growing in volume as time passed on. Becoming more frequent, the time spacing being second in between poundings instead of minutes like before. I could hear someone yelling when there was this tingle in my chest. Then the tingle turned into a burning sensation when I looked over to see that Shays pale hand just kept hitting me in the chest. "Go get it you big lug I'm going back to sleep." I laughed a little bit and craned my neck so that I was inches from her face, I kissed her right temple. "Alright baby head back to bed. I'll close the curtain while I'm at it and bring you some Advil for later okay." She nodded her head as I sleepy rose from the bed making sure not to jolt the queen mattress as I walked silently to the window. My feet gently hitting the cold floor as I slide the curtains close. "Your the best" She mumbled it under her breath as I laughed at her. Last night was rough for the both of us we went bar hopping and well it didn't end it well. My head was pounding just remembering the night before.

The light seeping in through the kitchen windows was blinding as I stumbled down the stairs my foot catching the second to last step causing me to for me I was on the last step by the time that I stumbled to the floor. Just lying there for a moment my back hitting the cold floor roughly as I looked up to the roof. What the hell was I doing? Who was at the door? Why did I even get out of the bed? Those were the thought popping up in my mind as I slowly rose from the floor and walked over to the black door. We didn't have a peephole, I mean we do but we couldn't just see who it was.I curled my hand around the shining doorknob just looking at it for a moment before swinging the door open to reveal that there were three people standing on the other side of the door. One begins Chief Boden he was dressed in these faded blue jeans and a whiter tee-shirt with his CDF jacket over it. He had a glare on his face that told me that this conversation isn't going to be pleasant. Standing to his right was Casey, his dirty blonde hair matted he must have had a construction job before this because there was sawdust on his jacket. His blue eyes clouded over with exhaustion as they became more alert every time that he blinked. Then there was Herman to the left he seemed more alert than any of them but his body posture was weird he was hunched over in a way and his shoulder was thrown back like they usually are. He must still feel guilty about the indecent that happened three weeks ago.

Yeah, that right we have made it a month even though everyone thought that this was just a bid drug-induced mistake on Shay part and trust me I heard Otis and Cruz make the comment on the truck on the way to a call. The idiots had their radios on the morons, you would think that if they were going to talk behind my back then they would at least be smart enough not to broadcast it and I wasn't the only one that heard it too. Shay was pissed and I do mean pissed she made me sleep on the couch for not saying something to is funny considering that there are two rooms in this house. What the hell was I supposed to do about it they all seem me as a bad guy since I lost it on the two of them. I looked up from my thought to see that the three of them were looking at me expectantly. "You can come in but keep the noise down Shay is sleeping and she isn't a morning person." I left the door open and walked into the kitchen the first thing that I saw were the thick black granite countertops and the top of the red coffee machine that I and Shay bought when we first moved in together. God that was so long ago and to think that it took us this long to get together what the hell was I thinking I should have said something to her a long time ago. I shook my head sadly as I walked over to one of the black cabinets and open the door using the silver handles to see a red and black bag of coffee beans that says Folgers on it. "My lord and savior." "Jesus?" I knew the accent it was Herman I chuckled under my breath as I slowly poured the grounds into the pot and started it. "Nah man coffee, it is what the world runs on." I turned around leaving my back against the countertop were the coffee pot was housed and looked at Herman who was seeing his elbows on the counters looking at me as Casey and Boden pulled up a chair and looked at me. "This has been going on for too long Kelly, thing is starting to get tenser and with the mayor coming soon it wouldn't be good for anyone here to you know cause a scene." I turned to look at Boden he was making it seem like this was all my fault they were his guys that did something horrible and yeah I'm not all buddy buddy with them but I'm not picking any fight with them either.

It was always something with this truck idiots I mean really they had to make everything more complicated than it was. They pulled shit like this, they fucked with squad and then expected us to back down like nothing happens when things get a little too real for them. I looked at Boden folding my arms across my chest. I folded my arms over my soft cotton t-shirt. I shift my vision from Casey but I kept my body facing Boden. "Let's hear it, mister.I can never do any wrong. I know you got some bullshit, some way of turning this all of me for reacting the way that I did. Let's hear it. Condemn me like you always do." I glared at Casey as he gave me this righteous look like I had the nerve to have an attitude with his eyes calmed down as he took in a large breath and look at me. "It's just that squad see you bedding and they are going to do the same thing." I scoffed at him and then turn to look at Boden before turning to look at Herman. "Don't bring squad into this because it is total bullshit. Not only did they accept their actions but they also thought that it was hilarious. They don't care what or how I feel but they condemned me the minute that it happened. Squad is in the same boat at your trucks assholes who thought what those two did was funny. Which include all of them but Herman which is why I have no problem talking to Herman and hanging out with Herman but the rest of you who think that this is no big deal can suck it. I'll be nice, I'll be cordial but when it comes down to it. There my shift mates and nothing else. What every relationship that we were building up was burned down."

I look at him this angry glare in his eyes and just as he was about it yell and snore at me before daring to have the right to be angry we all hear this squeaking sound and I turned to look out the window there was a car crash. "Three cars crashed into each other we should get down there." I looked at them and they didn't believe me what asshole. "Look for yourselves if you don't believe me." I ran out into the long dimly lit hallway and out of the building. There was a blue car it looks like a Toyota I don't know really, but they slammed right into a wall. The air was thick with smoke as I turn it looked at the others two cars one was red it looks like a classic Mustang. There was a hand laying out of the window and it looks like there might have been a finger or two missing. When I turn to look at the third car that was adjacent from the other two, the front door was open and whoever was in it was gone. The car must have rammed into the other two and the today and the mustang must have tried to swerve. I ran over to the car and noticed that the driver was also gone what the hell was it abandon your car day. I look at the kid in the passenger seat. He couldn't have been older than 10. His blond hair was stained red from the vertical gash in his head. "Hey, kid are you alright." I shook my head sadly trying to see if he had just passed out but there were no his plus was strong when I tried to stabilize him I could hear someone calling out to me. "Kelly!" I turned back to see that Shay was running our in a pair of my shorts and a tee shirt as Casey, Boden, and Herman was right behind her. "Hey, over here this kid he is early injured badly did you get a call out to 911!"

I yelled over to her and she nodded his head rapidly before looking at me and sighed as she made her way into the car with what looked like a go bag. "You shouldn't have moved on your own. " Shat laughed at me as I ran over to the other car. The driver was passed out. His head bashed into the steering well, before covering the black leather, turning the wheel a cheery red as the blood kept gushing out of his head. When I place my index finger to his neck I didn't feel a plus. I gently move the seat back before placing an ear to his chest but there wasn't a signal beat or loudly pounding. He was dead. I looked around but there's was no one standing around with content which means that whoever caused the accident was long gone and probably not hurt. Jackass.

I was sitting on the couch watching the new as the blood was drying on my hands and I stare blankly ahead not even bothering to look at the tv that was playing the live feed of the accident that was right outside of our window. "Kellys hun." I groaned to tell her that i was sitting in the living room. I would have said something but I was too tired form a sentence. She laughed lightly under her breath as she walked out of the kitchen a roll of paper towels in her hands. "Baby give me your hands." I looked at and nodded my head before putting my hands in her face and tilting my head back this couldn't have happened one dead two missing and a poor kid that probably won't make it, he lost way too much blood this had to be the worst start to a shift. I sighed when I felt the cold water hit my skin and then this feeling of cloth rubbing back and forth against my palms. I hummed in awareness and Shay sighed heavily "It's about the this morning isn't it. You shouldn't be watching that crap." I looked at Shay her blue eyes focused on my hands but there was this sadness to them. "You couldn't have helped that guy so don't think about it we still a shift that we have to do today." I groaned lowly and she sighed even more. "Is that why they were here about the shit that has been going on with the guys." I looked at her, she was looking up at me her gaze sending shivers into my pain. I grabbed her wrist pawing at it before lifting her up and placing her gently in my lap resting my head in the crook of her neck. Content to just breathe in the scent of her wild berries shampoo. "I'll take that as a yes"

I let out a large puff of air before turning my cautious galore to Shay. "Yeah they wanted me to act nicer to the guys you too, they want us to forgive and forget because it is causing tension with the other like our feelings should not be considered." She sighed heavily I felt her stiffness and started to gently massage my scalp and cart her hand through my hair. "Yeah well I think that I will decided when I want to be butt buddies with those assholes. For now I'll be cordial I want you to do the same we don't want the mayor made aware of our house issues in the past that would look bad for all of us agreed?" I looked at her sadly refusing take my head out of the crook of her neck it do she yanked on my scalp then hit the nape of my neck until I reluctantly took my head out of her neck. Her blue eye was pleading for me to agree with her. "Sure babe whatever you want I'm down with after all you were the one that they came for. You know me, the prince in turnout gear only save my damsel from those dastardly villains" She laughed at me before hitting my chest lightly and sighed. "We have a few hours before shift starts what do you want to do." I laid back on the couch taking her with me. Laying her gently on top of me her head pressing firmly against my heart as her warmth melded with mine. "I say he watch cheesy disaster films till the last minute, I'm not in a hurry to see those assholes what about you." She laughed at me before grinning madly as she nodded her head. "That sounds good to me stud muffin." That had not the worst pet names that I ever heard, "Stick of Kells Bells babe" She chuckled as we watched the movie in silence with a occasional comment here and there. Then my phone went off and I looked at the caller idea it was Casey . I snarled and answered the phone. "What do you want Matthew." I looked at Shay who lifted her head up off of my chest and placed her elbow on my chest and held her hand on my open had this skeptical look on her face. I nodded my head and put the phone on speaker as Casey voice filled the apartment as She put the movie on mute. "The chief wants us to all come in early so could you and Shay get here." I growled under my breath and she sighed laying her head back on my chest. Her hair tickling my neck and I had to resist the urge to laugh."Yeah well, 'll be there in a few." I hung up the phone before Matt could say anything else that could get on my nerves. "Come one."

Shay groaned as I tried to shake her off off my chest but instead wrapped around her waist and pulled the both of us to our feet. "My bag is already in the car so go get your stuff and we can head out. What do you say?" She mumbled and crushed under her breath before she started to run up the black metal spiral staircase. "I bet you 10 bucks that thing is about us." "I'm not placing a bet because I think that it is the exact reason." I heard her laugh as I walked to the door and leaning against the door frame as I waited to hear footsteps hitting the steps but they didn't I saw was flash of golden hair as she ran out the living room and down the hallway."Come on Kelly." I shook my head what the hell was up with her one minute she wouldn't get off the couch the next minute she is doing laps.

The drive to the house was silent and when we pulled up, it looked like we were all here. We were the last one to show up and they probably told us last on purpose. I shook my head and I slowly rose out of the car throwing my bag over my shoulder and grabbing Shay blue bag out of the backseat and I looked at her. She had this worried look on her face as she turn to walk into the firehouse. I jogged to catch up with her and grabbed her left hand give it a tight squeeze before walking into the firehouse and straight or our the hell could this all be about I'm sure that it had something to do with making us feel bad right. I walked into the room hearing my heart and Shay hammering in my ears as we made it to the common room where every other member of the firehouse was already sitting in. I knew that they called us last on purpose just to talk to about us behind our back as a family. I sat down in the first seat that I saw which also happens to be the only seat there. What was excused and I wasn't going to make her stand on her feet all day. I pulled Shay onto my lap resting a hand on her tight as the others had been looking at me in shock. We tried not to do PDA around anyone except for Dawson since the other always made it as big deal. "So we were the last one to find out about this meeting that great so what's up" I turn it look at Shay did she need to say it so bluntly, I mean damn girl what is up with her mood swings today.I turn to look at the gas they all had shocked look on their face but Gabby she looked pissted beyond belief.I must have missed something. "I'm sorry but this was the exact around that you told you two last." I leered at the chief what the hell did he meant by that. Boden clear his throat as, we all looked at him. "We called you here last because we wanted to talk without the two of you losing it and we as a firehouse made a decisions that the both of you have terrible attitudes and as such will be order to take anger management course along with sensitivity training. Now it was almost a unanimous decision Dawson voted in your favor of course." I stood there awe stuck but not Shay she looked livid and she was going to voice her concerns.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Your Not Serious

Shay POV

I could feel Kelly's hand moving up and down my back he must have known that I was starting to lose my patience. I mean really who did they think that they were, telling me that I am the one that had to watch my temper. I could feel my body warming up and moving straight to my head causing this migraine to form. Then this wave of heat came over me but it wasn't for the anger I was sweating and my stomach was killing me and don't get me started on the ache in my back it was so intense that it was almost crippling. So this was the last thing that I wanted in my life right now. Then Boden has the audacity the nerve to treat me like this, all I could do was laugh at them. "Babe don't. You need to calm down." I slipped Kelly's hand off of my back and glared at him. "Don't!" I put my hand up and he instantly stopped talking he knew that it was better to lie in the mess that he just made for himself. Telling me to calm down when I didn't do anything wrong. "I need sensitivity training when these assholes were the ones that came to me and made me feel like shit. Made me cry my eyes out, and what they get a slap on the ass. You know what! Fuck you, Boden, sending me to sensitivity training and I'll slap your ass with the biggest lawsuit that you have ever and manage my anger, it took all I had not to bash their fucking faces in and I even managed not to curse you out when you tried to put all of the blame on me and Kelly but fuck that shit. Try me chief I dare you and I swear, I don't care who gets fired." I glared at each of them before running out of the room and taking in some air.

The cold air hit my skin causing the hairs on my arms to stand up as I head shifting feet against the asphalt and salt, that was placed on the ground to keep the snow keep away. I knew the smell it was Kelly's aftershave it smelled like forest air and mint. "Sorry I shouldn't have told you to calm down you have every right to be pisted, they had no right saying that to you the way that they did." I twisted around to look at Kelly he seemed worried and I could see it in the way that his eyebrows duped down and he looked his feet. It almost made me laughed as I walked slowly over to him and place a hand on his cheek lifting his face up. I could feel the anger slipping away. I went to say something but this spans of pain went through my back and he caught me as my knee gave out from the shock. When I met his gaze, his blue eye was full of worries. "What is wrong?" I smiled at him and leaned into his touch "My back hurts that is all you" The worry in his eyes didn't midgate it if wanting to get worse. "We should get Gabby to look at you." I couldn't help but laugh at him. "It's fine, my back always hurts when I'm on my period." He looked at him shocked that I was so honest about it which only made me laugh even more as the alarms went off calling for me. "Alright well, I got it go bye baby." I ran off before he could say a thing to me, I ran into the driving seat and looked at Gabby as she slowly got into the car and looked at me worried for a moment. "You good." I didn't say a word, I just pull off ignoring the glare that I am sure was aimed at me from the others.

I was packing up the gurney when Gabby came behind me her arms folded and she was glaring at me like I had done something wrong. "All right spell it, what made you lose it like that you even snapped at Kelly. I don't think that I have ever seen you guys arguing." I sighed heavily as I pushed the gurney into the back of the ambo, before sitting in the driver's seat. Letting my body slip deep into the leather letting me catch my breath and groaning out lightly. When I heard the door slammed I knew that I didn't even need to look to know that is was Gabby getting in the car. "Alright, so I and Kelly don't always have protected sex so I was getting worried when my friend didn't come at the right time." I heard her suck in a breath and looked at Gabby she had this worried yet surprised look on her face. "I'm not pregnant that why I thought that it would be a good day but the problem was that I did get my period, which I thought that it was going to be a better. But then those assholes have to tell me that I am the one with the issues, I'm sorry but that is just bullshit that's all." I turned to look at Gabby she had this small smile on her face. "So let me see if I get this right you are PMSing and that led to you blacking out on the chief who I have no doubt would be pissed about this for a long time." I looked at her and I started to pull out of the hospital parking lot and sighed heavily. "Yes, but can we drop this conversation I would rather just get through the shift without any more issues you know." She nodded her head and I smiled at her before turning back to the road.

There were two hours left in the shift and I was sitting at the table reading my trashy spy romance novel when I looked up to see that Kelly was stalking towards me this cocky smile on his face. "So I was thinking." God, I hope that this wasn't going to be an awkward conversion cause I can't deal right now. "You, me, some movies maybe a little pizza, ice cream, and chocolate what do you a deep tissues massage from yours truly. Oh and theses." He pulled an Advil bottle that had menstrual written on it. I smiled at him as he placed it gently on the table before sitting across from me."Yeah well, it wasn't too fun getting them from the store while you were out on call but I figured that it would make you feel better and all I care about is making you happy." I could help but grin, I felt pure joy filling my chest at this moment made up for the rest of the terrible day. "Yeah baby that sounds great." I leaned over the table and kissed him lightly on the lips just savoring the moment. His lips were soft and sure and neither of us cared that our co-workers were looking at me. I pulled away and the chief was standing over the both of us and he didn't seem all that please. His lips were twitching and he was sneering that was for sure. "Can I see the both of you in my office right now." Kelly sighed heavily and stood up, waiting for me to do the same. I grabbed the pill bottle and placed it gently in my pocket and looked at the chief nodding my head and walked into the office. Kelly was looking at me our hands brushing against each other every couple of steps it made my skin tingle and my heart flutter and I looked at him. By the time that we had gotten in the office Boden slamming the door but I wasn't going to give him the time to respond. "I want to say that I want to apologize for my behavior, I was having personal issues that I needed to work out. I could have handled it better but, I just wanted to say that it was excused but you're not going to force cousin sling on us when there are no consequences for those assholes."

I looked at him and his face was contorting trying to figure out which emotion that he should take I looked at him, his body shook, like it was about ready to start to combust. "Well no matter the stress, you lost it here, there are no reasons for it. But that being said I won't if your promise that this stops right here I won't send either of you to counseling.I expect you to drop your animosity towards the other two then I will drop the subject but the moment that I sense problems between the four of you, that is it you will all be suspended." I nodded my head I couldn't be happier to get this over with. I smiled and looked at Kelly with looked reluctant to agree. "Kelly Severide.' He groaned at my tone before nodding his head and looked at the chief. "Alright, then the both of you can leave my office." I nodded my head and ran out trying to put this past me. The shift was supposed to be over in a little bit and I just wanted to relax and get my life back on track.

"Hey, can we talk." I looked at Otis and Cruz and sighed heavily before turning to look at them. Otis seemed really worried like I might deck him the minute that I got the chance. I noticed that he was scared. Cruz, on the other hand, folded his arms defensively and glared at me before I could even get a worried out. What a fucking pussies. I sighed and looked at the both of them. "I just wanted to say that I will never forgive what you did but I can move past this. I forgot any anger that I have, to the both of you and that I am looking forward to going back to our normal working relationship." I look at the both of them, Otis seems to be put at ease but Cruz looked like he couldn't care less and if this wasn't what I had to do to keep my job that I wouldn't swallow this. "Hey" I looked past them to see that Kelly was looking at me this concern in his eyes. "You ready to go?" I smiled at him and he walked to me and wrapped his arm firmly around my waist before looking at the guy. I elbowed him in the ribs and he growled under his breath. "I guess that I should say that I am sorry for acting the way that I did. I'm not going to say that I regret it or that I'm not pissed but I am sorry. I guess. Now can we go Shay? Please." He looked at me his eyes pleading to get the hell out of here before things got any more awkward then they already were. "Well I wanted to take the guys out for breakfast as a way to truly show that we are sorry for the way that we created." He looked like he wanted to argue but I just glared at him meaning that he wasn't to say one rude word. Instead he faked a smile and you could tell that it was tight and forced but he simply sighed heavily, "Yeah! That is if you guy are free, it's really okay if you aren't." I looked at the guys and they both smiled wide. "What and miss a free meal no way." Cruz broke out into a huge grin as the tense smile form on Kells face and and a even tighter grin was starting to form. "Great both of guys can follow us to the diner." Jekyll stormed off and thank to his hand attached to my waist so I was dragged along with him.

By the time that we got to the car he was glaring at me "What the hell would you do that what happened to our plan." He was pissed off I could see it in his eyes they were wild and angry and I could understand why. But he was poking at the wrong person. "Don't even start with me I'm PMSing and I will go crazy on your ass you got me." I looked at him my gaze hard and unwavering. "Fine babe whatever you say."His head lowered for a moment before he looked in the rearview mirror he sighed heavily and started to pull off. "Babe?" I rubbed his hand lightly and look at him. "Baby talk to me." I looked at him and his frown started to form on his face "Kells Bells please don't be pissed we could lose our jobs or be put on suspension you don't want that right it has to look like we are making a real effort you know that." He snarled wildly and looked at me as we pulled up to a red light and glare "I know that but that doesn't mean that we have to take them you to breakfast." I sighed and looked at him and he turns his eyes back to the road and growled. "The chief will talk to them this is our way of covering our basis so just please tell me that you aren't pissed at me." I looked at Kelly I didn't like the idea of the two of us arguing even before we got together we never really fought and I didn't like the feeling of it. "Yeah, Leslie we are fine." He turned back and smiled at me as he pulled into the parking lot. I shudder at the sound of my name. "Eww go its, Shay or Les. Don't say the full name you sound like my mother." He chuckled under his breath and pulled the car up to the parking lot before looking at me this worried look on her face. "Alright let's do this thing." He leaned in close kissing me on my lips before sighing and pulling away.

I sighed before tipping our heads together "It will be fine it for 2 hours Kelly then we can curl up on the couch and watch our movie okay?" I looked at him and he smiled wide "Okay just try not to crack the whip in front of those assholes please" I giggled at him what the hell did he mean by that I never crack the whip but he simply smiled at me and ran out of the car causing me to run after we walked up to the door and saw that the other two were walking over to us and I sighed while watching the eye the both of and Cruz both had these dumb smiles on their face like they were about to ask a whole lot of personal question that I wasn't ready for. But I brushed them off and took my seat while the other two did the same sitting across from me. Kelly, of course, sat next to me taking his leather jacket off and throwing the coat over the back of his chair and looked at me before sitting down. Cruz sat across from me and Otis sat across from him this excited look on his face. "So…..uh, since we are all good again, do you mind if I ask personal questions." I looked at Otis as his voice softened and got smaller with each word. But I tried to put some energy into my voice making it sound upbeat. "Shoot Bryan" He nodded his head, before turning to look at Kelly whose face as blank you couldn't tell what is emotions were. "So...um when did the two of you, you know get together." I looked at Kelly and he smiled weakly at me before turning to look at the guys. "Well, when she got hit by the bus I decided at that moment that if either of us went on a call and didn't make it back. I don't want my feelings to be up in the air without her knowing how amazing she was. She was my miracle, my goddess and I don't want to lose her without her knowing how I truly felt. I don't think that it would work out so this well but I'm glad that it did." He smiles wide at me and then looks at the guys.

I felt my heart fluttered at the way that he looked at me there was nothing but pure love in them.I smiled wide at him and looked at him before kissing him on the cheek and smiling wide. I looked at him and then at the guys and they each looked at us not asking any more rest of the breakfast was filled with pleasant conversation till the check came. Kelly paid it as quickly and ran out of the dinner as fast as he could. I, of course, was left with the guys."I'll see you guys next shift." I ran out there making it to the car in record time before looking at Kelly frowning at him. "You just had to leave me in there." He smiled wide and it was blinding. "Sorry babe but it is every man for himself." I smiled wide at him and kissed him before turning to look at the road. "Start driving loverboy." I laughed at him and he groaned but did as he was told.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Surgery

Kelly POV

I felt my fingers curl around the brown bottle with the bright miller bottle label staring at me as the tv went off in the background. I could hear the sponsor yelling that my team had scored another point and I smiled as I turn around in one swift motion so that I was facing the junk door. I reached the golden round knob but when I start mowing the hammer and the screw drives around I still haven't found it the bottle opener. I want to move to the silverware drawer when the door slammed open. That had to be Shay. I smiled lightly my EMT to the rescue. "Hey Shay do you know where the bottle open is." I turn around to see a excerpted Shay, her shoulders shaking unevenly as she started to take in large breasts and hiccups. "There...is...something...we...need...to….talk…..about" A looked at her and walked over to her lightly rubbing a hand up and down her back. "Take some steady breaths and try to calm down okay." I looked at her and she shook my hand off and tugged on my arm. "I'll calm down if you get in the car and follow my instructions. Deal?" I sighed heavily and put my beer on the counter and looked at her. There was sweat dripping downing her brow and damping her hair as she looked at me. Her eyes more focus than I seen them before. Ever since I told her about the prognosis on my neck she had been yelling at me every chance that she gets. The make up sex was no doubt worth the arguments but still. "If I go will you calm down and tell me what's going on."

She gulped something down as he stopped shaking and ran over to the fridge gulping down three water bottles before crushing the plastic and throwing them in the trash can. "Yes, it does." I nodded my head and grabbed my keys off the key ring letting the cold metal hit my hand and looked at her as she ran her finger through her tangled hair. "Alright babe lets go I will head out now." I looked at her and she nodded her head running down the hallway forcing me out catch up. By the time that I got into the car she was starting to tap her leg rapidly as I pulled off down the street. "So you going to tell me what this is all about. You were gone all day and then you just show up." I looked at her and she snapped her finger like I was the one that wasn't paying attention. "Turn left then turn right then just go straight." I sighed and did as I was told. By the time that we got to where we were going, she had calmed down a lot and then look at me with wide smile on my face. "Alright come on."

By the time that we got out of the meeting and I couldn't believe Shay. Really I told her that I didn't want to hear anymore about this stupid surgery and yet here she is going against everything I wanted."Kelly would you say something." I looked up from my cheeseburger to see Shay was staring at me as she drank her strawberry shake. "Why it seems that you have figuring everything out and what I have to say and what I want, means nothing to you." I felt my voice rising and getting more horse as I looked at her. Her blue eyes full of worry and anger then she look around and so did I. There were people looking at us but do I give a damn. No I don't I'm pissed and she was the one that said that she wanted to go out to eat. Once again Shay making decision for me. "I told you I told you that I didn't want to talk about surgery anymore, I don't want to lose my job so I'm find it difficult to understand why you thought that it was a good idea to do this. Your hear him, I could become partially paralyze." I looked at her and her eyes were watering as emotion and tears were both pooling into them. "You don't think that I knew that, but you are in pain and I'm not okay with that. You want to be a firefighter but you will die if your shoulder gives out at the wrong time. So I had a friend look into it for me and she did her best. I'll be with you every step of the way baby please it kills me to see you in this much pain."

I don't know why but that pissed me off more at first I could understand but now when she said her friend and he friend happen to be a woman I don't know something in my snapping. "Did you cheat on me and then have the nerve to bring me up in a conversation with your doctor friend. It was that bitch from the hospital the one that did the work up on me right." I looked at her she seems wide eye as I spoke as tears streaming down her face hitting the table. "No why would you even think that." I looked at her shocked for a moment she had the nerve to say why. "Well let's see maybe because you cheated on your last serious girlfriend and I'm not talking about Clarisse." She snarls at me but that didn't stop her shoulders from shaking when she dropped her head in her hands. Rubbing the corner of her us furiously and at that moment I knew that I had made a mistake."Alright I'm sorry I should have bought of Robin but Shay this sees weird you disappeared days at a time and say that you were out with friends and suddenly have this magical way to fix my neck. It just seems off that is what I'm saying no please stop crying." I looked at her as she pulled her head out of her hands and growled at me anger flashing in her eyes for a moment over taking the sadness. "I don't care about my past experience I love you more than you know I would never hurt you like that I know after Reene that you were fucked up afterwards. I dol your trust dear to my heart so don't ever say that I cheat on you again." Her voice was furious as she rubbed her eyes till they were red and sore.

"Stop that please don't cry, Shay you're making me feel bad." I looked at Shay her big wide blue eyes full of worry but there was something else in it. "Les" I placed a hand on her face and rubbed the tears away from her face and sighed heavily before looking at her. "If it means that much to you I will do it. I don't mind biting the pain not matter what I love this job and you and I don't want to lose either of them so I will do the surgery for the both us. So please stop crying, I already look like a tool to the others.I deeply regret what I said about Robin and I won't say it ever again." I looked at her and sighed immediately as she leaned in close to me kissing my lips. I lick her lips and she moaned as I slightly pulled away and started eating my food. "Hurry up the faster that we get out of here the faster that I can make this appointment and then we can have wild make-up sex." She just snorted at me there was no way, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that we were good and that's all I care about it didn't matter if I never returned to the job as long as I had her by my side and not being paralyzed I wouldn't mind that either.

I was sitting on the couch, the game was playing when I pulled my phone out and typed in the number given to me by the doc. I sighed heavily as I heard the phone ringing each ring made my heart beat a little faster. I want to go back to work, full time and being on furlough this whole time would suck. Not doubt it has been great for me and Shay to have our relationship to ourselves without everyone nitpicking at us. But I wanted to be back to work as soon as possible. I sighed out in relief when the doctor finally picked up the phone there was this sound in his voice that told me that he was surprised that I would even call him. Did I really look that uninterested in what he had to say.I know that I was this preoccupied with being pissed at Shay but damn I must have been a real dick. "Hi this is Kelly Severide and I would love to be apart of your study." I hear this hushed whispers and then this excited voice "Alright well then I will email you the information for the surgery and the time and I will see you there." I smiled lightly as Shay walked into the room and handed me a bottle of whiskey. I took it gratefully as I gulped down a couple of ounces before giving the doc all my contact information. "Alright and my emergency contact is my girlfriend Leslie Shay her number is…" I looked up to see that Shay was staring at me shocked, I pulled onto her hand tugging it slightly before pulling her into my lap. Her skin soft as I looked at Shay. She bucked her hips a bit and look at me as I hung up the phone and looked at her. "Alright everything is setup and I just wanted to say that Im am awesome." I chuckled as she looked at me her face frozen in shock as I grinned at her. "You made me your energy contact?" I looked at her confused she heard me say it so what the hell was that so shocked about. I mean I love this girl and she made it seem like I didn't. I looked to see that there were tears pricked her face. "Babe wants wrong you know that I love you and that you are my world and I want to make sure that you have final say no matter what happens during the surgery you got me."

She is smiled wide at me, I could see it as I passed threw the whites double doors I knew that no matter what she would have my back. I just had to hope that I made it through this okay and back to work soon. If I did I swear that I would marry that girl. I grinned slyly as I turned to look at the doctors as they injected me with something that forced me to pass out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Yes!

Shay POV

I listen to the steady beeping of his heart monitor and it was everything to me just to know that he was alive and that he was going on strong. I thumbed my finger over his soft and callous hand his tank skin staring at me as I look back at him. It was hard to believe that a year ago we had been sitting in this same hospital and he was professing his love to me. If I would have known that this was where my life was going to take me I would have kissed him a long time ago way before last year. I smiled lightly to myself as I looked up at from the tv, there was some daring rescue playing on the news from firehouse 81 it was good to see that things were going so well. Kelly always thought that if he had taken even a day off from the CDF it would cause the world to stop. "Hey, you" I snapped my head up to hear a tired voice calling out to me. I smiled as I turned to see crystal blue eyes clouded over looking at me. "Hey Baby how are you feeling." I looked at him and this small smile forming on his face as he looked at me. "I'm alive so what is the verdict." I looked at him and sighed "It went well and after a few weeks of rest they are going to see you can return to full the surgery went well and they are saying that you could make a full recovery."

I smiled weakly at him and he grinned widely at me "Then why does my girl looked so sad huh." I lifted his hand out my face and kiss it lightly before looking at him "Just been worried about my mans.I'm allowed to be worried right?" I look at him and he sighed heavily "I know what this is about, don't worry, I'm still going to do you like I do my paperwork. Long and hard." I started to laugh wildly as he looked at me, this stupid grin on his face and he tilted his head back and look at the tv. "Oh look and the world goes on, I could have done that save a lot better." I turned to look at the tv rescue squad 6 was dragging some girl out of a fall car off of a bridge. "Kells you need to be worried about your recovery." He looked at me this sly grin on his face "What do I have to worry about when I got you by my can worry for me and I can have fun." I looked at him and he sighed heavily "Babe you need to stop worrying you hear me, I'm going to be fine, and you need to get back to your life. Head to work I will be fine" I shook my head wildly my blonde hair flipping around the room. "No way if you are laid up then so am I." He growled lowly at me. "We need to pay rent and I kinda can't do my job if I'm in the bed. Go you can make it to this up to me later. Go it's okay." I looked at him and sighed before laying down kissing his head, before trailing my lips against his skin until our lips met for a passionate kiss."I'll be back." I looked at him blowing a kiss at him and then walked out of the room my heart producing and crawling slowly into my throat.

By the time that I got to the firehouse the alarms went off and Dawson look at me. "I didn't think that you are coming to work today." I smiled sadly at her as I jump into the ambo and looked at Gabby as she eyed me casually. I sighed and pulled off before turning to look at Gabby. "I didn't want to come but Kelly told me that someone had to pay rent for this month. He told me that he would stay in bed and wait for me but it's not like he has a choice. I just don't want to be away from him, you know I am worried, what if I push him to get this surgery and he doesn't get back to active duty. Then he is going to put that all on me and what the hell will that do to our relationship, you know" I groaned to myself as Gabby laughed at me. "That guy is in love with you and he won't leave you and have you met that man he is so bullhead you can't make him do something that he doesn't want. He didn't do that because you asked him to, he did it because he wanted to. This job used to be his whole life but now he has you, so don't worry no matter what happens with his jobs he will always love you." I look at her my heart swelling this had to be the best thing that I heard from her in awhile. "Thanks Gabbs this means the world to me."

3 weeks Later

I had just let the apartment, Kelly would be back to full duty by next shift, and that bitch Clarisse just had her kid but it made me start thinking that was something that I wanted. I feel snarled lowly, which cause me to look at the squad table it was a good thing that they didn't hear me they might think I had directed that snarl to them. I took in a deep breath trying to clear out my sense when I noticed a big white fluff ball. At first I thought that I was just seeing things my eyes must have had something in it but when I looked at it I noticed that it was a big fluffy puppy running towards me. He was so cute his little floppy ear and red eyes were vibrant as he ran over to me.I pet him letting my finger run over his soft white hair he looked like the German shepherd puppy that I and Kelly saw when we had first walked out of the hospital. I scream, I would kill for a dog and here he is, this had to be some strange comics luck. "Hi little guy what are you doing here." I rubbed his head as he licked my face and barked happily. I laughed at him as he continued to lick me I held him on my arms as I felt something cold on his collar. When I looked down I saw a felt purple box. I smiled and opened it, to see that there was a large diamond attached to a golden band. I lift the ring in one finger and then held the puppy in the other hand. I stood up and looked at my feet but I look up to see, Kelly was on one knee this wide smile on his face as he looked at me. Hope and pride in his eyes as I felt tears stream down my face. "You have been with me through some pretty tough and hard times and you never gave up on me when there were times that you should have. You are my world, and every time that you walk into a room or a building it is like I am seeing you for the first time. Everytime that I saw you the world stood still. I want moments like that for the rest of our lives. So would you do me the greatest honor and marry me." I smiled wide at him my face starting to hurt from the intense happiness. "Yes! God yes!" I kissed him deeply and looked at him I couldn't be happier. "Yes a thousand time yes." I watched his face break into a huge grin as I looked at him. This was the start of the rest of our lives it only went up from here.

I couldn't help but stare at the ring as I was sat in Molly's, loud cheering seemed like a way of saying congrats for getting married. But all the guys they were to shock to say a thing even my friends that I managed to work things out with, they didn't even know what to say. So they just walked away from the only person that said a thing was Dawson's I can still hear her jealous but joyfully tone as she said she couldn't believe that I was locking down a man before she was. It made me smile to think me a former lesbian managed to get Kelly on a leash when so many other women failed, but there was a side of him that no one else knew about the sweet caring loving man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. I felt tears trickled down my face as I looked at the shiny diamond he passed no expense thank god for the lieutenant's paycheck. I laughed little as I felt the little fluff ball shuffling in my lap. I looked down at him, his fluffy white fur look so pet-able as I scratched his ear making his left thigh start to shake from enjoyment. It forced me to laugh as I heard feet shuffling behind me. "Hey, beautiful let me buy you a drink. A woman like you shouldn't sitting alone." I turn it look at some creepy fat guy that was glaring at me his eyes glazed over from one too many shots. His breath reeked of alcohol and garbage as he hovers over me waiting for my answer."No, she is good to get away from my fiance before I have to break something." I knew the passive voice as the puppy barked and growled it was too cute for that both my men were protecting me. "Baby calm down he didn't mean any harm he is just a little drunk." I looked at Kelly as he sighed heavily and this dazzling smile forming on his face as he turned from the man to me. Placing two beer on the table before a deep frown formed on his face as he turned back to the fat boy. I smiled and took a swig as the puppy licked the bottom of the bottle. "Alright you hear her, you deadbeat get lost." I watched the fatman stumble off as Kelly sat down across from me taking a small swig of his beer before petting the puppy in my lap.

"Alright so what are you going to name him, we can't have a dog without a name right little guy." I chuckled at him and started to pet the cute little puppets we had yet to name. His cute red eyes looked up at me waiting for my response. But the apartment it said no dogs we weren't allowed to have one because of the mess and inconvenience it would be to our neighbors. "We can't keep him." I felt this frown forming on my face no doubt causing these inactive wrinkles to form. I looked up at Kelly who rested his head on his hand like it was too heavy to hold. "Why the hell can't we, I talk to the renter for an extra 100 dollars per month we can keep him I already paid for the next three months and had him give me a receipt so he I can't pull some bullshit down the road.I know that we are going to be distracted by the wedding and stuff and I don't want to miss a thing. Plus this little guy could be our ringer bear right bud." They puppy tapped happily like he knew what we were talking about him. "Come on, do you know how hard it was to find that cute little guy and buy him before someone else did. I'm not taking no for an answer so you have to give him a name." I laughed little and look at him dreamily he had to be the best. Could he get any more perfect with his dazzling smile, chiseled good looks. paired with those flawless eyes and his perfect personality he was everything. "How did I get so lucky to have my best friend also be the love of my life." He laughed at me and shook his head slowly as he reached his hand across the table and gently wrapped our fingers together like his hands were meant to be held together. "You got it all wrong baby I am the lucky one. I would part oceans for you and take on a entire army if they so much as put a frown on your face. I'm just lucky that you said yes so that I could protect you for the rest of our lives. Now would you please name this little guy." I looked at him and whimpered as a few more tears escape my eyes.

I wiped my dripping nose with the back of my hand and he laugh and slowly rose from his chair. Wrapping his strong arms around me as his warmth overtook me in every chance that he could. "I love you, so would you please stop crying your making me look like the bad guy again." I laugh at him and slowly breathed in and out before rubbing my eyes "I'm so gross, ain't that right a little guy." I held the puppy up and he licked me in the face my salty tears slipping away. "I think that I'll name you ghost on account of the white fur what do you say little guys." He bark and yapped happily as I put him in my lap in time to see that Herman was slowly walking over to us. He had this worried look on his face as Kelly wrapped an arm around my shoulder gripping my arm tightly. Herman sighed heavily his gray hairs seemed to stand out as he looked at the two of us. "I want to say first that, I am sorry for being so shocked early and that I'm glad that the two of you are tying the knot. I always figured that one day he would snatch you up Shay. Kelly you're a lucky man you better look out for her or I'll break your legs with a halligan you got me." I heard Kelly laugh at him as he looked at me "If that ever happens I won't stop you." I smiled at Kelly as he and Herman shook hands. I pulled out of the grasp that Kelly hand on me and let me tell you it wasn't easy it was like iron. I walked over to Herman and hugged him tight till I hear a yelp and Herman started to groan as Ghost's bright pink tongue started to lick him . "Get that fur ball out of here no dogs allowed." I chuckled and looked at Kelly and he handed Herman ad 50"Keep the change Hermann."

"Kelly?" I hear him humm under his breath as his chest vibrated against my ear. Ghost was laying at the foot of the bed and Kelly had been carrying his hand through my hair working out the knots. "Who is your best man going to be?' I looked at Kelly I couldn't see his eyes since they were closed but something changed in his body. "Any other day I would have said Andy but he is gone so I don't know I need time to figure it out though right. The wedding isn't in a week is it which is fine with me but I need to know" I laugh at him"Nah it's not in the week, I'm just saying that of course my girl Dawson's is my maid of honor but what about you." I sighed heavily when his chest started to rumble he was grumbling under his breath. "I don't know but I will figure it out promise." I simply nodded my head and fall asleep in his arms like I had done thousands of times before.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I Have A Sister

Kelly POV

All I could think about was how soft her skin was and how much is glowed with each curse on her skin. Moving my finger up and down her back leaving gentle caress up her skin. My touch was like fire to her and I loved the way that she reacted to when I touch her. I felt myself smile, till She started to stir, I yanked my hand away and looked at her she was bottled from the bed placing her hand over her mouth as she ran into the bathroom. I ran over to the bathroom and leaned next the door frame, watching as she upchuck her guts. She was on her hands and knees,her pale skin started to glow lightly as she tried to pull her hair back. I sighed heavily and gently all of the golden strands as I held it in place and looked at her as she tilted her head back and looked at me. Her skin looked clammy as a yellow-brown liquid with left of dinner from last night splashed into the porcelain bowl. Her clear blue eyes seemed tired as I look at her. "You okay?" I let my voice show a little concern but not too much that I would freak her out. Instead of responding she placed a hand up as she turned back and puke more. Gagging sounds and this rancid smell to start to form. "Yeah my head is pounding and my stomach is doing back flips but I'm fine, I'm going to lay down, could you head out to the store and get me some ginger please." I looked at her and sighed heavily as I hear a whimpering behind me to see Ghost. His fluffy white fur moving in all directions as his paws shifted. "Sure it looked like this guy has to go to the bathroom anyway."

Once she settled in the bed as I placed a bucket to the sides of the bed before turning to looked at Ghost. I smiled at him."Come on buddy let's get you, your walk and Shay her ginger huh." He barked and I laughed at I walked down the stairs with Ghost in my arms he didn't know how to walk up the stairs and I had to admit it was super cute. I placed him gently on the ground as I grabbed his leash off of the key ring. It was black and about a couple of inches long and walked out of the room tapping both the back of my jeans to make sure that I had my keys and wallet before walking you to the room. Once we were in the long corridor Ghost took off running down the stairs even though I could have sworn he didn't know how to walk down or up on them. When we made it to the street, he tripped, the sunlight was blinding and he was so cute. I looked around and see where the hell did I have to go to get ginger. I walk around for a while just watching him wander around when my thoughts ran to Shay. I sighed and walked around till I saw something that interested me. Was that my father? I knew the gray hair and the same brown canvas jackets that he always wore. What the hell was he doing up there? He was flirting with this girls she didn't look older than 20 something,with thick browns curls and bright wide blue eyes. She looked like a good kid so what the hell was she doing with my douchebag of a father. I waited for him to walk away and ran over there. He was still married as far as I knew so what the hell was he doing with that man. "Excuse me" I looked at her and she turns around her hair swinging over her shoulders. She turn around and smiled before it quickly turned into a frown. I am guessing that it was my facial expression. "Do you know that he is a married man how do you live with yourself."She looked at me confused for a man and I glare at her "I'm sorry I'm Katie,Benny's daughter."

After she said that it was like oxygen was stolen from my breath as I looked into the blue eye there wasn't a single ounce of lies hidden in those eyes she was telling the truth as I collapse into a chair that was right behind me. "I'm sorry what did you just say." I looked at her and she is she and sat down "My name is Katie Nolan, Benny is my father." I nodded my head and look at her this sincere smile on her face like she felt bad for me. "My name is Kelly Severide I'm Benny kid I guess that makes me,you older brother." She looked at me shocked and I sighed heavily before looking at Ghost, who was licking her feet. "Hey Ghost leave her alone." I heard Katie giggle before she started to aww at him. "He is so cute." I laugh and nodded my head before turning to look at her as she tucked her curls behind her ears while petting his head. "So your a chief." She lifted her head up and smiled at me before nodding her head "Yeah I'm trying to be, I'm in culinary school. What about you." I smiled and looked down at Ghost "I'm a firefighter like the old man only I'm way better. Hey do you know where to buy ginger from my fiance is throwing up and she said that would make her feel better. " Fiance came out my mouth so normally,so easily but sister now that threw me through a loop. I was so caught up in my inner monolog that I didn't even register the supersized expression on my sisters face."Benny didn't say anything about one of his kids being married." I laughed at her before looking at Kaite our gazes meeting and at that moment I noticed how much she looked like Benny. "Just got engaged the other night actually. She was my best friend and after a serious surgery I decided that I didn't want to spend another minute without her. We dated for a year and then I asked her to marry me. But we had been friend for 10 years."

I smiled at Katie as her face lightly up with wonder "They say chivalry and love is dead but you prove them otherwise." I laughed nodded along while she talked, I watched Ghost lick her finger while she thought something over. "Well there is ginger root in the kitchen, hang back and I'll grab some for you." I laughed at her and nodded my head before standing up and stretching out my back. "Thanks sis we should grab a coffee some day and talk." She nodded her head uneasily as she ran into the building. I sighed before turning to look at Ghost his pink tongue loped out to the side of his mouth as he barked happily. "What" I looked at him and he coked his head to the side and whimpered lightly a I looked at Katies emerging figure. She placed a ziplock bag in my hand the ginger root in my grasps. "Thanks." She nodded her head at me and wave to Ghost before disappear like one. I sighed started walk off my feet hitting the pavement as my phone started to go off. I felt a groan escape my lips when I noticed that it was Shay. She had to be pisted, I had left the apartment a whole 2 hours ago. "Hey baby" Her voice was exhausted and angry "I know I'm sorry I just got the ginger root and you won't believe that I found out." I wait for her to respond but all I got was a irritated sigh. "You didn't tell your father that we were dating let alone engaged, who the hell do you think you are. You want to explain that." I snarled under my breath as I looked up at the sky, "No because I know that he would make it seem like I was just doing it to turn a lesbian and i didn't want our relationship to be. I know that I should've told him but he is a old dog trying to learn a new trick, no way was I going to let him make my love for you look like some cheap knock off. I'm sorry please don't be angry with me." I felt Ghost tugging against the leash as he lurched forward running into the apartment. Shay simply sighed heavily "Your father is here, get here quick."

I groaned loudly as I noticed that my father car was pulled up to the apartment building front entrance. What the hell he drove here. "Okay tell me that we are okay." I was walking up the stairs no dreading the moment I had to looked my father in the eyes after what I just learned."We will talk about it when he is gone,I'm hiding in the bathroom right now and I want you to know you say the wrong words and you will be sleep on the couch." What the hell that didn't make any sense, I growled under my breath."Why when there is another room I can sleep in." I whined as I heard bitter laughter. "They wouldn't be a punishment baby." I shook my head and I opened the door hanging up the phone. "Shay I'm home!" I knelt down looking at Ghost as he licked my finger his slobbery sandpaper tongue hit my skin. I laughed at him as I unleashed him and he ran off to somewhere in the smile on my face slipping away as I hear someone yell ouch as Ghost whimpered and ran back to me. I lifted him up in my ars as his fur tickled my neck before walking into the living room. My dad was rubbing his leg as he cursed widely under his breath. "Did you kicked my puppy." I looked at my father and he growl under his breath"Yeah the little fucker bit me." I sighed and looked at him and I hear shifting from the back room as Shay appeared. I took a ziplock bag you out of my back pocket and handed it to her. She sighed heavily as I watched her walk to the kitchen. My dad walked over to me and punched my shoulder before clapping my hand on my back. "Way to go you idiot I didn't think that you would ever get married let alone taming a full fledge lesbian like her." I growled at my father "What the hell pop you can't just show up here kick my dog and make my marriage to Shay looked like some cheap and when were you going to tell me that I had a little sister. You know thick curly brown hair bright blue eyes, wide and way to easily forgiving."

I looked at him as his face changed easily from surprise to one of loathing and desire."How did you know about her" I scoffed at him"Saw you talking to her and when you walked away I told her that you are married and that she should be ashamed of yourself but she told me that she was your kid? We talked for a little then I left, now if all your going to do is lie to me and insult my fiance then you can go now." I looked at him hard cold gaze matching the color of my eyes as I looked at him making sure that he knew that I wasn't playing games. He simply nodded his head and walked into the kitchen to see that, Shay was making a tea from the ginger and my father walked up behind me as I held Ghost in my arm and sighed. I gave her a knowing look trying to tell her that I would explain sighed "Your dad brought steaks you could cook them while we chat." I look at her warily I could tell that she was upset you could see it in her eyes which meant that she heard everything that I had said to my dad about our relationship. Or did something happen when I was gone that she is upset is about? "Yeah okay, you guys head into the living room."

Dinner was awkward and my dad leaving was even more awkward as I laid there thinking about today's event. The women that stepped out with my dad that ruined my parent's marriage was the mother of my sister. He was kicked out of his wife's house and now I got Shay pissed at me and acting strangely. One minute she is pissed beyond belief the next minute she is crying at some cheesy romance flick she made me watch. How did today go so wrong? "Kells?" I growled low and looked at Ghost who was laying on my right he looked up at me quietly with a light whimper."Yeah baby I'm in the bed, please don't kick me out." She giggle as she walked into the room in nothing but my shirt and her red lace thong as she walked over to Ghost and kneeled down and kissed Ghost head before scratching behind his ear till his leg started it shake the whole bed. She laughed lightly at,before placing him gentle on the floor neck to the bed.. "We will have to get him a doggy bed for when he get bigger." Her voice was hushed and she straddled me and bucked her hips as I growled low. "Thought you were mad?" She glared at me and she lower her head, her blonde hair tickling my chest as she kissed both my pecs. "I am pissed I cant believe what your dad did but I'm horny, so that takes priority." I laughed as I lifted her up with one arm and threw her under me as I thrust into her. It was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 I'm Pregnant

Shay POV

I woke up to my back aching and my toes hurting and my head was pounding and I ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. My throat burned this rancid taste started it form in my mouth as my throat clench and then threw my steak from the other hair falling in my face as I tried to desperately move it outta the way. But I failed and I ended up getting throw up in my hair or in the damp cold toilet water as my throat kept clenching. I groaned as I spit some of the leftover throw up out of my mouth as I left a soothing hand rubbing my back heavily as I moaned out in relief. "Sorry I woke you up." I heard Kelly chuckle as i rose shakily to my feet and pulled the toilet cover down before resting my head in between me legs. I could hear the shift of a large body mass and I looked up to see that Kelly was sitting on the floor his legs folded. "You sure that you are okay you have been throwing up for two days. Maybe you should miss your shift and head to the doctor,to see if you got a stomach bug. You skin is clammy and pale, or I should say paler than usual." He chuckled under his breath as I sighed heavily "I'm fine Kelly, I'm not missing shift thanks to your surgery and taking off that time for work not to mention that now we have the wedding we need every paycheck we can." I looked at Kelly as this frowned formed on his face ad this wired look cam in his eyes. "Kells Bells I don't mean it like that,I wasn't blaming you for that Kelly." He slowly stood up and looked at me this hurt in his eyes "Yeah I know I'm blaming me. Shay take a shower you got throat up in your hair I'm going to take Ghost for his walk. We are go into have to take him to the firehouse with us. He's not housebroken yet and we can't leave a puppy in the house by himself." Before I could say a word he ran out of the room.

"Great going Leslie." I stood up stretching my back out, the warm water would get that dull ache of my back. I curled my finger around the steel knob turning the water to boiling hot before walking out of the room. It only took me three long strides to get from the bathroom door to the closest. I grabbed a soft blue sweater to go with a blue shirt and black leather jeans, before hopping in the shower. The hot water was burning my skin but it felt good I could feel pain in my feet and back slipping away as the water ran over my pale skin. I stood there's just letting the water hit my body till I heard the door slam, great Kelly is back maybe I could put my foot in my mouth some more. I turned off the water just standing there for a winter before grabbing a fluffy towel and walked out to see Ghost laying on our bed, he had to be the cutest little German shepherd ever. But his ears weren't standing, "Why haven't they propped up yet." I looked at Kelly as he pulled his hat over his head before looking at me as I took my towel off. His eye were wandering and filled full of lust before he slowly shook his head and meet my gaze. "He is just a baby they don't perk up till there about 4 months." He petted Ghost head as I slipped on my jeans but they were a tight fit and a little snug around the wait line. Last week they fit fine now I could barely fit into them comfortable. I snapped my head up and looked at Kelly. I sighed and lifted Ghost into my arms as he grabbed both our bag plus a doggy bag. That had his bowls and leash it.

When we pulled up the car to the firehouse I felt like crawling out of my skin I didn't want to go in.I didn't want to hear a thing about Kelly asking me to marry him. No jokes about gay turn straight, no Kelly must have great skills in bed even if it is true. "I can't do this" I looked at Kelly I was shocked about it I did it think that I would hear those words from his mouth. It made panic flood into my chest. "Do you not want to get married.?" I look at him his expression quickly change "Babe that not what I meant I don't want to hear the sly comment I don't mean to make this seem as me getting the cold feat." He places a gentle hand on mine and Ghost barked like he was backing Kelly. It was so cute I could then help but laugh "I was thinking the same thing but we are here." I got out of the car and waited for Kelly by the time that we got there Gabby ran over to us smiling wide. Her brown eyes lit up when she looked at the ring on my finger then the dog. "He is such a cutie what's his name? Wait let me guess Snowball.' I laughed as Kelly gagged before lifting Ghost out of my arms and place him on his leash before putting him on the floor. "No Ghost, he is a white german shepherd and ain't he the cutest. Kelly used him to propose to me, I wanted to get him when we pass the dog store, he put the diamond ring on his collar." I smiled wide as Kelly walked ghost into the common room when he was gone I felt the smile fall from my lips. "Hey, I got to talk to you." I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the changing room were my bag already as. Kelly must have dropped it off.

I looked around each corner before looking at Gabby I could tell that my eyes were wide she looks worriedly at me and sighed heavily. "What's wrong do you not want to marry him?" I laughed and looked at her shocked "That not what I'm saying, I think that I am pregnant do you think that we could stop at a store and get a pregnancy test." I looked at Gabby her eyes wide as I looked at her. "Yeah, we have in the ambo go take one now." I nodded my head grabbed the stick and ran back into her bathroom before peeing on it. I sighed heavily as I waited for the result it had to be the longest moment of my life. When the sign popped up positive I didn't feel a sense of dread I was filled with pride and joy this had to be the best day of my life. I smiled lightly as I started to open the steel door and I looked at Dawson she was sitting there always change and I showed her the stick. She placed a hand on her face as a small smile formed. "This is going to be great. When are you going to tell Kelly." I looked at her and smiled wide "I don't know but I want to make it super cute." I looked at and grinned madly as I walked into the commons room sitting on the couch holding Ghost in my lap the whole time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 I'll Be Right There

Kelly POV

I was staring at my desk looking blankly at paperwork as there were yelling and yelping in the background. Shay and Peter were yelling at each other, I'm sure that it had something to do with the dogs.I just wanted one day where I can finish my work and not have an issue with someone that I worked with. I wasn't even sure that I wanted any of them at my wedding all they did was stare and whisper, I am getting tired of it, yes for them this is new but for us it's what we wanted so why can't they just get over the initial shock and just be happy for us, was that too much to ask for. "Severide?' I knew the gruff and slightly agitated voice it was the chief, I turned to look at him and he inhaled as he glares at me like I was the one that did something wrong. His eyebrows were with scrunched up as he bit his lower lip. "What can I do for you chief?" I already knew what he wanted to tell me to get a handle on my dog and Shay. But nonetheless, I pretend to care and sat there waiting for him to respond. "I just wanted to say congrats on the engagement but did you need to bring the puppy." I smiled and nodded his head I didn't think that he would say congrats but, hey maybe he got over the shock. "Thanks, chief and yeah we couldn't leave Ghost at the house by himself you else can I ask you for." He smiles at me and it felt like we were getting back to normal. He pointed to the bed with his index finger and I nodded my head.

As he slowly sat down on the bed he seemed wide as a white puffball on four legs ran over to me. Ghost stumbled on my feet as his nail bit into my skin but I could help but smiled down at him and lifted him in my arms rubbing behind his ear till he tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth. I smiled when I heard the chief chuckle. "I proud and glad for you Kelly, I was worried that you would have that revolving door of women for the rest of your life. I'm glad that you are happy with Shay." I felt the corners of my lips tighten as this huge stupid grin started to form on my face. "Thanks, chief I'm glad to hear that someone in this firehouse other then Herman and Gabby are happy for us." He smiled sadly as he looked at his feet for a moment like he was inspecting his boot. "Yeah they are still in shock but the others will get over it but I have a question for you." I looked up from Ghosts deep red eyes to be met with Bodens questioning brown eyes. "Yeah go ahead, shoot." I looked at him it was nice to go back to our normal conversations. "Whos your best man." I felt this frown on my face and looked him for a moment not thinking too hard about it "I have a friend from high school coming down, I have known him since we were kids he was a childhood friend along with me and Andy. Shay is having Gabby Dawson as her maid of honor and of course, she is planning, the wedding which I have no problem with. The last wedding that I took part in didn't end so well so I'm going to keep my cursed juju away from this one."

Boden laughed heavily and looked at Ghost who was snoring in my lap and the yelling from outside quieted down. "She good for you, she can finally make an honest man out of you, I'm glad. Hopefully, I am invited to the wedding." I chuckle under my breath and stood up placing Ghost on my bed before slapping the chief on the back. "Of course you are, we are friends aren't we." I smile wider as I looked at him he was just about to say something when the bells when off. "MAJOR CAR PILE UP. SQUAD 3,TRUCK 81,AMBO 61." I ran as the siren went off in the background running, I ran as fast as possible before hopping in the front seat. I could hear the guys mumbling in the back as the scene started to come into was smokingly spilling up in the air as two cars were set on fire and smash together it looks like the fire was coming out of the engine front of them was another 6 cars smashed together metal twisted in different shards thick and as long as I am arm were littering both the ground and patients body. Thick cheery red blood covering the ground dying it red. This was going to be one hell of a day. I ran out of the truck when I noticed a family with curly wild hair pulled back with a winter car. That was my sister. I knew the curly brown hair and wide shining blue eyes. I felt my legs moving as the wind whipped past my ears. "Katie" I ran over to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, she jumped as she looked at me her eyes wide with fear. "Kelly" She was huffing and puffing she was on the verge of tears and I wrapped my arms around her as she whimpered into the crook of my neck.I lower my head into her neck holding her for a moment before, I pulled out of her neck. "You okay." She nodded her head heavy and stared at me she was about to start hyperventilating and I gently pulled her on the arm. "Come here?" I looked at her as I continued to move and she followed after me, till I reached Shay. She smiled sadly and looked at me "What wrong. " I knew that my eyes had to be wild with fear."This is Katie, please look after her until I'm done here, Katie this was my fiance I was talking about, she going to take care of you got that."

I waited for her to nod her head but she didn't "I have to go and save the others.I have to save them but I will come and be with you the moment that I'm done." I kissed her temple and I walked back to the scene. My veins were filled with adrenaline and my head was pounding as I yanked people out of cars but I couldn't help but think of Katie. I'm sure that she was okay but that didn't stop me from it was all over and down with I ran to the hospital and I saw that there were victims from the crush running around. People were being sent to the trauma center to be treated or crying in the waiting room about aches and pains. "Kelly" I heard someone yelling my name as a pair of warm hands wrapped around my neck and hair tickling my neck as I looked down to see that Katie was snuggling into my neck. She was shaking still, was there something wrong. I kissed her head gently and looked up to see that Shay was leaning against the wall. Her arms folded over her chest and she sighed slightly. "She a little shaken up but she has a slight concussion but nothing to worry about." I smiled and nodded my head giving her a silent thank you before turning to look at Katie. 'Hey, you hungry want to get something to eat." She shook her head no and whimper in my grasp. "I just want to go home and get some rest but can we talk later?" I looked at her and smiled before placing another kiss on her head. "I have to head back to the house but Shay here is going to take you home and when I get off of shift I will call you and then come by." I looked at her and her wide blue eyes started to fill up with tears. "Okay, I'll have Shay give me your number." I nodded my head and pulled out of the hug before walking over to Shay placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Be safe out there. " Her voice was gentle and soft as she spoke to me. "As long as you take care of my girl here." I waved at Katie before running out of the hospital and back to the rig.

I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin by the time my shift was over and my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I sighed out in relief as I watched Katie's name popped up on my phone. Under her name popped up a little text bubble that asked if I could come over. I hoped that she had been pay home alone all night by herself. "You heading over there." I looked at Shay was she round the corner this concern look on her face. Her eyebrows turn down as she looks at me. "Yeah, do you want me to drop you off of that house." I heard a yap as Shay handed me a black thick less. "Nah I and Gabby are going to run a few errands and start getting ready for the wedding ready. Take Ghost maybe he can help cheer Katie up." I nodded my head pulled her by the waist so that I was holding her in my arms. Her was sinking deep into my arms as I pulled her into a gentle kiss our lips melting together like we were made for each other and we are. "Get a room" I heard Hadley laugh as I pulled out of the kiss. "Come on Ghost mom's got some shopping to do." He barked and wagged his tail eagerly as I walked out the car with him in toe.

I was staring down the large oak door and I pressed the doorbell, nothing but the sound of the wind whipping around us, Ghost whining and whimpering as he wagged his tail back and forth. While scratching at the door. I heart shifting and the turning of tumblers as the door opened to see Katie wrapped up in a thick sweater and yoga pants that was at least what Shay called them. She smiled lightly and looked at me as Ghost ran into the house before she could even say a word. I heard her laughing loudly as she watched him walk around the house like he owned it. Katie stated yanking on my sleeve tentatively, the whole time like she was a child. I sighed heavily and I as I pulled her into a hug. "You okay?" I murmur it into her hair as I walked into the living room, still holding her as she stood on top of my feet. I placed us both on the couch and grabbed a blanket off the back of her couch. It was this thick knitted blanket like a quilt, and as I looked around it was a pretty large house. It had to be hard for one little girl to pay these bills it also seems very lonely."You lived here alone?" I turn to the tv putting on some old cheesy Christmas movie. "No, I live here with my mom and her husband and there two kids together. But they are away for one of their volleyball games. It's always about the twins and never about me, I told them I got into the accident but they said they couldn't leave now, the girls were just getting warm up."

What the hell was wrong with them they daughter was hurt but because of some stupid sport, they were willing to leave her alone fragile and possibly hurt. "Hey well I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. We are family and Ill looked out for you" Ghost laid underneath Katie his tail wagging as he slowly fell asleep while Katie cuddling him but soon even she fell asleep and I was just left there to watch over her. I have no problem doing it either I missed out on a lot of her life because my father was a lying cheating 's obvious that her family on her mother side doesn't care so I would.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Meet The Shays

Shay's POV

"Come on don't you think that it is a little cheesy." I looked at her, a box of cigars held firmly in my grapes. One one side of the cigar label said its a boy on one side the writing was blue and it's a girl on the other side written in pink. "Yeah but I don't like how they just assume that pink is a girl color and blue is a body color. I mean when I was a kid I hate the color pink, now black and blue those were my colors. Bur pink god don't get me would think with how far society has come that they could stop forcing gender roles on us." I look at the thick wooden box and the way that it shines trying to ignore the penetrating gazes that I was getting from Dawson. "What the hell was that about and who was that girl we dropped off." I turned back to see that Gabby was glaring at me both her arms folder over her chest while placing most of her weight on her right leg and popping out her ass. "Aright I didn't tell you this, but that was his sister, Benny had cheated on his mom and that girl was the result, and nothing is bugging me why does something seem off to you." I look at her and she shook her head no and I sighed heavily. "Alright well I'm going to buy them they are Kelly's favorite kind anyway and this way our late night talk will be a lot more interesting." I giggle happy I still can't believe that I was having his baby. I smoked before walking over to the counter to buy the cigars. When I looked up from the counter the cashier was looking at me this small smile on his face as his eyes gleamed at me. "Your pregnant?" I felt a bashful smile rise on my face and I nodded my head and looked at him. This wide grin splitting his face. "Congrats the father will be proud." I laugh and nodded my head "Yeah I hope so." I took the cigars and walked out of the store.

I was sitting on the couch all the different dress catalogs and venus plastered on my table and the couches. I wanted to get married in the summer so that it was nice and warm. Maybe getting married on the beach or maybe on the terrorist but I would be do some were around Christmas time. It was still fall and I had to be at least 2 months pregnant by the looks of it. That was aloud the last time that I had my period but with a new baby drawing this wedding out would have been a problem. I wanted to at least look good in my wedding pictures. Well for now I going to drink my only cup of coffee, I hate that I can only drink one cup of coffee a day. How was I going to make it through shifts without more then one cup. I sighed heavily and pored the warm black liquid into the cup and felt the cup warm my hand as I looked at the calendar. The picture was bright red and orange leaves falling from a thick tree was November so I say we do it either January and December and we could have it in a large ballroom but the color scheme and the dress all of it was way too much even with Gabby's was going to be a long couple of weeks and being pregnant won't make any of this any easier but it will make us happier. I smiled and rubbed my hand get over my stomach as this tapping sound started. I walked quickly over to the tv and turn it off listing for a moment before hearing the tapping sound turn into a pounding sounds. I walked silently to the door and opened it. I was met by a group of people one of them being my mother her long flowing golden blonde hair cascading down her right shoulder, her deep blue eyes scanning me like she was trying to see something that wasn't there.

To her right was my father, his thick sandy blonde hair was combed back and his lightly tan skin seems papers thanks to the Chicago weather. But his deep green eyes not only lit up his face but made it seem like there was heat radiating off of him. Standing in front of him was my sister, he had his hands on both of her shoulders. She was a little younger than me she was 25 if I remember correctly I mean I left when I was 18 and never turned back. But she looked the same she had out mothers golden blond hair but our dads deep emerald green eyes. Then there as my little brother who was standing in front of our mothers. He was only 17 he has gotten taller and changed a lot since I was gone. His eyes were a mix between our dads green eyes and our mothers blue eyes. His were sea green, his eyes were green with splashes and flecks of blue in his eyes and had our dads sandy blond hair. He had fled across the bridge of his nose that is something that change. But why were they here just the thought of them leaving Kentucky to come see me was a little off-putting. Both anger and anxiety filled my chest as i looked at them, what would they want. "Daddy,mom, Luke, Zoe what the hell are you guys doing here." I looked at them as they all broke out into the same wild grin. Each one of them wrapped me in a deep and tight bear hug before walking into my apartments.

I ran after them I couldn't let them see that the marriage catalogs but when I heard my mother and sister scream. Great I didn't want them to know about Kelly I hadn't even told them. In fact they were under the impression that Kelly was a chick. As I walked into the room I noticed that my mom were staring at the dress catalogs as my father had this frown on his face and my brother look like this was going to be the last time that he would see me. My father face was bright red when he looks at me and then the catalog. "I was hoping this was just a phase I will not have you getting married to a woman. It's wrong you hear me." There was so much anger in his voice and this disappointment in his eyes. It was breaking my heart it almost made me want to tell him that Kelly was a man. My mother frowned at me as I looked down to see a deep brown box shining under a stack of magazines and didn't react well to the marriage thing I didn't want them knowing about this.

I quickly grabbed the box running my fingers around the box the cool wood causing chills to go up my arms as I walked out out the room and ran up the stairs. I collapsed on the bed for a moment just hoping that it would be better that once they left life would go on. I sat there simply shocked for a minute or two before I stood up and walked out of the room. My head racing with thoughts, a way to make up a convincing lie like I was helping out a friend. But by the time I made it down the stairs I could hear this yapping that I didn't hear since I left the firehouse. Once I rounded the corner there was Ghost waiting his tongue flopping out to the side. One of his ears was standing up and other one was half flappy half perked up. It was so cute that it warmed my hearts, I even laughed when his white tail began to wag widely. "There is a little man." I knelt down my hair hitting Ghost in the face as I scratched the back of his ear. His leg thumping down so hard that I could have sworn the ground was starting to vibrate. "Babe can you come over here a sec." I knew the sound it as Kelly and from the sound of it I would say that it was coming from the kitchen. I drifted through the rooms ignoring the looks that I was getting from my father and mother. They didn't say a word to me as I walked passed them and into the kitchen. I saw Kelly he was sucking on a bottle of beer as he leaned against the countertop on of his head itching the back of my head. Theses frown lines starting to form on his forehead and he pointed to the living room.

"Did you not want to tell me that you parents were here. Oh and while you are at it will you tell me why they thought that I was a women. I mean it really doesn't make sense, do they even know that we are getting married?" I looked at him,his voice seemed laid back even a little groggy like he was sleeping all day. "You look like you had a good time with your sister." He growls because I blew off all the questions that he asked. He tipped his head over to the living room. "Give me a crash course so that I know what to say and do and don't think that we aren't going to talk about this later." I smiled slightly at him "Did I ever tell you that you are the best." I walked over to him gently pulling on the end of his sweater shirts. "I better be you were outrage when my dad randomly shows up but at least you met him before." I heard him chuckle under his breath and looked at him and thought about it. "Alright so mom loves apple pie, oh and I was thinking about it more, I think that they might be staying here for more than a few day. They have this look in their eyes like they are staying in Chicago so this first impression could affect how they will see you for the rest of their vacations. I'm guessing that we will be spending a lot of time with them. Alright anyway back to mom,she loves pie,roses, and romantic comedies. Dad hates hockey so if he makes a off comment then ignore he adores football and basketball. Oh and he like the Yankees and hates the cubs so you should know that. Then there is my little brother Luke he is easy, video games and skateboarding and he love classic car and bikes. My sister I have no clue we don't really get along. She hates me and I don't know why not to mention that she is a total outed me to our parents, my father is still processing. Umm I think that it is I don't think that I am missing anything. " He chuckled as he place his hands on my shoulders. "How the hell would I know if you are missing anything they are your family." I smiled lightly resting my head on his shoulder for a minute. "Alright well let's do this." I slowly pulled out of him and walked over to the ling room with Kelly walking behind me.

As we made it into the living room I could feel Kelly at my back as I looked at my father who was glaring at him and then me. Kelly sighed heavily and sat down in the recliner chair pulling me by the waist till I was sitting in my lap. When I looked at Kelly he had a welcoming smile on his face but confusion in his turned his gaze from my mother to my father, than my sister and brother before sighing. "So there is some confusion that I guess we should clear up right Les." I turned to look at Kelly his small smirk on his face as he glared at me till I spoke up. I clear my throat and looked at my father, this confusion and anger in his eyes."This is Kelly Severide." Kelly wave his hand gently at them and smile his dazzling charamsic smile that got me wet and weak in the knees every time I saw it. "We have been dating for a year but we have been living together since I moved into Chicago. We recently got engaged and we would all love it if you came to the wedding." My father rubbed his jaw line and look at Kelly unsure about what I said. "Is this some kind of joke did she put you up to this since we don't agree with your lifestyle." I sighed and looked at my dad "Daddy!" I look at Kelly this apologist look in my eyes and he shook his head at me. He turned to look at my dad his gaze unwavering. "Sir it's not like that at all, I have been madly in love with your daughter since the day that I met her. I just didn't think that I would have a shot since she was technicality gay. But I made up and professed my love to her. We have been together ever scene. But after a pretty serious surgery that could have been life theater. I realized that my life wasn't worth leaving without Leslie by my side. So once I got out the hostel I bought a ring and ask her to marry me."

I watched him turn to look at me his love and admiration in his eyes as I lift my hand and showed my mother and father the ring on my finger. I look at my daughter this sigh escaping his lips like he was relieved. My mother on the other hand squealed in delight as she ran over to me gripping my hand tightly trying to get a better look at the ring. "Jesus Christ how many carats is this." I actually did it know all I knew was that it wa a hug diamond as small row of diamonds going down the ring. "13 carrots." I think that my ears broke how the hell did he afford a ring like that how much money did he really make between his firefighter gig and boat main gig. She dragged me out of Kelly's lap and squeezed me tight in a hug. I couldn't breathe she was holding me so long.I watched my father slowly rise out of the chair and slowly walk over to us, "I'm so glad that you got over that phase." I heard the proud tone in my father's voice as he look at me. It wasn't a pass but saying that would only create more problems. "Yeah dad its so great." I frown at the sarcastic tone that my sister used when she look at me. "What the hell is wrong with you." I glared at her and Luke stood up glaring at the two do us. "Try not to fight the both of you. You are alway causing problems. Kelly you sure that you want to marry her, our family is a little nuts." Kelly started to bust out laughing as I turn to look at my little brother. "Shut it you little dork." My father laughed and turn to lo kat Kelly lifting his hand up,Kelly took it this wide smile on his face as I turn to look at the two most important man in my life was when I got this idea"Would you guys like to go out to eat there was a great diner down the street. We could talk get better acquainted with Kelly right babe." I looked at him and then my mother and father both nodded there head excitedly as their eyes lit up at the thought or me no longer being gay.

This cocky grin formed on Kelly's face as I turn to walk out of the room "Alright then you guys can follow us." He pulled his hand out of my fathers grasp and smile before turning to look down at Ghost kneeling down next to ghost and rubbing the back of his ear. "You got the run of the place buddy." Ghost started to whine as we walked out of the room and down the steps. My brother was chatting exactly . "Everyone back home will be shocked to find out that you are marrying a man, and at least mom will stop complaining and you can give her some grandkids." Kelly bellowed at my brother as he got out this huge toothy grin. I turned to look at him as we finally got it the car. I leaned my head back into the seat before turning to see that my parents had parked right in front of us. I sighed and tapped Kelly on the shoulder. "Thank you for being so cool with this I promise what you won't regret it." Kelly chuckled as he slowly shook his head. "So do you want to talk about your sister she looked like like she is about to shit out a cow when she found out that you were getting married." I growled under my breath that bitch got under my skin, her very existence made me want to vomit. "She is a bitch from hell it doesn't matter, what she thinks, I don't even want her out our wedding and I will tell her as much."

He chuckled under his breath and turned to look at me as we pulled up to the parking lot I couldn't help but smile he was going to be a great dad. I just had to hope that he respond to the news. I sighed heavily and slowly rose from the car before walking to the door, waiting for my family to walk in. But they weren't coming I watched them yelling at each other, or should I say that Zoe was yelling till she was blue in the face. When Kelly turned to look out of the glass window next to the door he snarled under his breath. "What the hell could they possibly be arguing about." He turned back to look at me and growled as he turned to look at hostess his shoulder shaking. "We have a party of 6 and 4 are outside when they come in can you direct them to our table?" I looked at Kelly and then at the hostess who nodded her head before slowly walking towards the we were seat Kelly waited for about a hour and turned to look at waitress who was taping her pen on the pad. "Can I have a Irish coffee, heavy on the whisky." I turned to look at the waitress she was surprised to hear Kelly speak but she nodded her head and scampered off. When she did Kelly started to lose her temper, "Alright I'm about the leave what the hell is the hold up."I turned to looked at my father through the window he looked exasperated as he turned to look down at my sister. He glared at her before walking away with Luke and mom.

I heard Kelly let out a low sigh as he tipped his head back looking up at the ceiling, but went he snapped his head down to drink some of his coffee my brother walked into the table and sat down. Looking at me and Kelly this amused yet aggravated look on his face as he turned to look at me. Mom and dad were talking close to the door I guess they were deciding whether or not they should tell us what is going on. "Quick before mom and dad get here to give us the lowdown." Luke looked at me his sea green eyes lit up his whole face, he ducked his head low and leaned his eyes from me to Kelly and then back to me. "Zoey left because she had a bitch fit, she said that it isn't fair that a lesbo bitch got a husband before I did then she ran and mom are thinking about what they should tell you but you didn't hear this from me" I was going to be married to a hot hunk and have a kid and a super cute dog and I wasn't going to tone down my happiness because she is a brat."It's fine if she want to be a dumb jealous bitch then it is fine with me."

The rest of do dinner was tense and I was thankfully to be back in my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. When Kelly walked in I shifted my visions to him and then to the shinnying oaky box that was held tightly in his grasp.I felt my heart jump out of the my chest as he looked at me. "Please tell me that you didn't open the box." He smiled wide his dazzling white teeth. "Of course i did my baby is having my baby how can I not be happy about that." I jumped off of the bed and jump into Kelly's arms. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck before kissing his a bunch of time before kissing his lips. "What was all of that for." His voice was amused as he looked at me his blue eyes full of joy and bright. I felt my heart speed up as butterfly form in my stomach. "I was worried that you might not be happy about this" He walked slowly over the bed gently placing me on the bed before laying on his side running his fingers in my hair. "I love you, you are my whole world and now you are the mother of my child and I couldn't be happier. My heart might explode from pure love and happiness, I'm going to love the shit out of you and that kid. Don't think that I won't." I couldn't help but cry that had to be the sweetest thing I had heard. I sighed heavily and look at him his deep blue gaze hold me in that pet. "I couldn't be happier but this time we don't say a thing to the others. No doubt Gabby knows but the other its one shock at a time." I giggled and nodded my head before turning to look at Ghost who had jumped on the bed and was lying in between the two of licked Kelly face as he ran a hand over my face. "Hey little guy you gotta protect my girl here and our important cargo." I looked at Kelly as he talked to Ghost like he could actually understand growled and tapped like he was agreeing to it. It force me to laugh and I looked at him and then at Ghost."Look at my two handsome men." He laughed aloud and I closed my eyes for only a moment and the next thing I know it's three in the morning and I was rolling onto my back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Hadley Goes Crazy

Kelly POV

I was sitting in my office and looked blankly at the wall and looking at a picture is me and Shay. Her bright smile was dazzling and perfect just like her. Her brilliant smile impossible to look away from. "Hey, Severide." I turn back to look at Kelly he has his worried and sloppy smile on his face like he was worried if he should say anything to me or not. I sighed and looked at him, my chest feeling heavy all the sudden like there might be something wrong. "What's up?" I looked at him and he sighed, there was something off about him. Why he even in my office we didn't really talk much."Well, there is a guy here that needs to talk to us about appropriate behaviors. You know the deal." I growled in my throat, that bitch accuses me, of raping me, and for what, it pissed me off and it almost ruined my engagement with Shy. It was a good thing that Shay didn't believe a word that she said if she believes that bitch then I would be a dead man. I nodded my head to myself but Casey took it as a sign that I was ready to leave.I couldn't believe this bullshit that was all I could think as I slowly walked down the hallway.

When I slowly opened the door I could see Shay sitting there her golden blond hair pulled up in a sloppy bun.I crossed the room in three strides before slowly dropping into the chair. Her arms folded over her baby bump as she looks at me. This data not ringing out in her eyes but it had nothing to do with me and everything to do with this bullshit and that bitch Nikki. I watched this large fat man looked at me and then at Shay before watching the rest of the guy walk into the room one at a time. I rubbed her stomach and then kissed her on the cheek before the fat guy looks at the two of us. I growled lowly under my breath to make sure that he knew to keep his fat mouth shut. I was angry and pissted off this was all because of this ratchet bitch from hell. Since then I haven't been in the best mood I had been very irritable.

It was 20 minutes into the stupid lecture and I want to fucking murder someone. When someone raises their hand to ask a question he ignored them and look right at me. He was staring intently at Shay this weird gleam in his eyes. "You are the person that was accused of inappropriate behavior. Right?. Do you think that it would be a wise showing public display of affection toward another person that doesn't want it? I saw the look in her eyes when you kiss her." I growled under my breath as I look at him "She's my fiance and mother of my child I didn't touch that girl and I sure as shit wouldn't have done anything to Shay that she didn't want. I'm out of here." I walk out of the room slamming the door with the amount of force that is needed. I snarled as I walked back and forth on the apparatus floor.I was trying to calm myself down but nothing I did was working, not the breathing or the pacing.

"Kells Bells," I growled under my breath and turned to see that there was a concerned look in her she was trying to communicate through that one look in her eyes, "I don't blame you for that girl's bullshit. I blame that she-bitch from hell she lied and I know that you would never touch her. So don't keep letting this keep eating away at you, you can save everything and everyone." I smiled wide as she pulled me into wild passionate kiss or lips locking as we smell was intoxicating as I felt my mind racing and my mind flooding full of chemicals. "Alright now that you are all good come back in and try not to mope around." I nodded my head and walked back to the common room sitting at the table. I watched Peter eating his food while the guy told them that he was leaving. Hadley started to laugh as Peter realized that there was dog food in his was exchanged, I held Hadley back as he laughed. "Calm down you mutt." I know that he didn't just say that. I sighed heavily and turn to look at the fat guy there was no way that we were getting out of this with a warning or a slap in the face.

I was sighed as turning to look at the chief who was glaring at Hadley as he sat in one of the chairs me and Casey were leaning against the wall. My neck was cramping as I leered at Hadly what the hell was he thinking. It looked like Peter would kick his ass the moment that we looked away. Really a mutt joke to a mixed kid that was just in poor taste. I sighed heavily and looked up causing my neck to crack the built-up pressure in my neck. I watch the chief turn to look at the two of them and then at the fat man. "I won't make a formal report but this does need to be handled in-house." I looked at the man as he glared at me "Tell this one to watch himself." He walked out of the room and I snarled under my breath, who he was he to tell me to watch myself. I turned to look at the guys as he turns to me and Casey. Casey nodded his head and I knew that had to happen they were going to fire is bull that was all I knew.

What he did was fuck up no doubt but if anyone told them why he was booted from the house then he would never work in a house ever again. The CDF would never higher him and all it took was one man to spill the beans then he would be fucked. This couldn't happen "Chief I don't think that Hadley meant it in any way just feeling the can't fire him." Not only didn't they listen but the chief chewed my ass out like I am the one that caused all this shit. I don't want to be a dick but this is only because of the fact that the chief thought that Hadley was making this about skin color and he wasn't. He was jealous of the kid with good reason

"You ready to go" I looked up for my desk to see that Shay was looking at me this concern in her eyes. I was so spacy I didn't even remember sitting down at my desk. But as I looked down I saw that there was a few sheet of blanket paper under me. "Yeah let's go." I slowly stood and walked out of the house.I felt her at my side staring at me as we made it to the locker room, the dripping forest ringing out as I opened my door and grabbed my cloth simply throwing them in the duffle bag I had. "You're not going to get changed," I growled while looking up at her, her blue eye staring into my mind and heart. "I just don't feel like it, this whole thing with Hadley and Peter, it made me glad that I didn't get prosecuted for that bullshit with Nikki.I would have lost everything I care about, you, the baby, the job I don't think that I could handle it." I sigh before walking over to the bench in front of me and grabbing Shay hand, tugging her out of the room.

 _A couple of hours later_

"Kelly get up" I groaned, Shays voice soft and sure as she called out waking me up, as I turned to look at her, the darkness swirled around so I didn't really see her that well. "What Shay?" My voice was groggy and husky as I turned to look at the clock it said three am. Shay jumped on me so that she was straddling me holding me down. She slapped me across the face the stinging and pain being enough to wake up. "What the hell Shay." She placed a finger to my lips and got off of me. I listened to the darkness when I heard a bumping sound. "What the hell is that?" "That is what I have been trying to tell you, you idiot. There is someone in here with us." I snarled under my breath who in their right mind would come into my house. I turned to Ghost his white fur stood out in the dark, He was scratching at the door and snarling widely if he wasn't so small then he might be a threat I rolled over to my side of the bed and grabbed a gun out of the bedside table.

The cold steel bit deep into my skin sending shivers up my spine as I turned to look at Shay. I could just barely make out the silhouette of her as she looks down at my hand. The Smith and Wesson were glinting in the dark. The moonlight hit at the right angle. "Kelly what the hell." I look at her and shrugged my shoulder. "What do you want me to say, you have a bat and I have a gun it's not that big of a deal." I crept over to the door, careful not to make a sound. I slowly walked down the steps with Ghost running ahead of me snarling and growl as we go closer. My feet hit the cold ground but making no sound. I walked slowly toward the door when I got there the door was wide open and there was a slim light from the hallway. I slammed the door and looked at Ghost before locking the door. My fingers curling around the lock before turning back to look at the steps. "Les it's clear down here you okay up there." I watched a figure move in my eyes and Shay car running down the steps. She moved fast and made it to the room in four long wrapped her arms around my waist hiding her face in my chest. I simply stocker her head with my left hand while my right hand holding the gun.

The cold steel reminds me that it still might not be safe. "Come on, let's get you back to bed we will lock the door." I tried to get her up the stair but she was whimpering the whole way she was terrified what the hell happened between the time that it took for walking down the stairs to locking the door caused her to freak out. "Alright baby let's get you back to bed."

I could hear my alarm going off as Shay, started to growl widely, when I opened my eyes to see that she has struggled to get her pants on it made me laugh."This isn't funny" I look at Shay her golden blond hair pulled back in a lose lazy bun. "Just wear a pair of sweatpants." She sighed heavily as she plopped down next to me as she wiggled her pants off. "I can't fit into those either." I laughed at her and jumped up from the bed I was still a little groggy but I had to make my girl feel better after the night we had it was what she deserved. I made it to the coolest in two long strides before peering into it till I saw what a want. "Here" I placed soft red sweatpants on the bed in front of Shay. When she looked at them she seemed confused it force a smile on my face. "They are the softest sweatpants that I own, they are also my lucky sweatpants. Take them, they are super comfy, just tell the chef that you couldn't find your work pants for the day. He will let it go since it is your first we will just have to have your waist let out so that the pants will fit." I watched her facial expressions change from confused to happy before turning to look down as she took the pants out of my hand. "There is no way that they are so soft that they are worth getting yelled out by Boden." I rolled my eyes at her before putting my work clothes on and throwing my plain clothes into the duffle bag. I hear a sigh out of relief than a little moan when I turned back to look at her as she rubbed her legs up and down. "They're like two little clouds."

I laughed lightly used her as I look at Ghost as he was lying on the floor resting his white little blocky head on his front paws. "Come on buddy let's get you in the car." He whined and rolled onto his stomach as he looked at me and then Shay who was chuckling. I shook my head slowly while lifting him into my arms before looking at Shay was grabbing her duffle bag. I rubbed her arm to reassure her but there was this look in her eyes, the light blue eyes seemed darker. "If it makes you feel better I will buy new security systems and talk to the cops about the break-in." As we walked down the stairs as she folded her arms over her baby bump. "No the wedding is in 2 weeks and I don't want to make a beginning scene. I get the dress today after work and then finish up the details with the ballroom. Speaking of which I need the check. You want it to come with me or are you going to just give me the check and drop me off." The way that she said it made me feel bad "Nah I'll go with I know that I haven't been that active in the wedding but after Renne, I don't want to mess up a single thing with you ." I turned to face Shot as she kissed my cheeks as we sat in the car driving on the way to the house. Shay was scratching Ghost stomach when she spoke up. "I was thinking that Katie sits with us and my family along with that buddy of yours and we aren't doing that sit all the way in the front bullshit I was thinking more off roundtables and us in the most hidden one." I laughed and looked at her she hated being the center of attention. So this is what would help her. "Sure babe whatever you want."We had pulled up to the firehouse in no time at all.

I was laying on the couch with Shay curled up next to me when I heard the alarm going off, there was a fire right in front of the firehouse. I ran out of the firehouse and looked at the jet black smoke filled the air as Herman ran with a fire exhaustion putting out the game that had been on fire. "Kelly" I watched Shay came running over to me this sad look in her eye as she looked at the car and sighed. "Sorry, Kells I can't believe this happened." I nodded my head and sighed my car is burnt to a crisp I still couldn't believe that this just the hell could have happened in the few hours we are on shift.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Wedding

Shay POV

I'm bloated, my feet are sore and my back aches like wholly hell, and here I was sitting in a cold hotel room and as goosebumps formed on my skin. I can't really believe that any of this shit is really happening, after this thing with was still hard to believe that we made it to this point. I was getting married, knocked up and a complete mess. "Hey what are you doing let's go." I turned to see Katie was leaning in the doorway she has the sly smile on her face as she looked at me. Her bright blue eyes remind me of a kid's, she seemed way to trusting and caring. I stood up and walked over to her she was holding up my I could think was when I saw the perfect dress was that I was so fat, fatter than when I bought the dress.

"You're barely showing and my brother who you love deeply is waiting with his best man, Tommy and the rest of the guys to get married to your fine ass so let's get this going." I couldn't help but laugh as I turned to look at her, she was beautiful in her dress, it came to her upper thigh. But it was elegant it didn't look ratchet like most would think. The shade of red looks great with her pale complacent on and I know. Shay what were you thinking about the color red. But hey my husband is a firefighter and I love the color red. Of course, I was the only poor schmuck that was being forced to wear white. I felt a grin form on my face as I hear shifting in the room. When I turned around there was Gabby her brown hair flowing down her back, she let it grow out for the wedding and it looked great.

"Alright you have to get ready the ring bearer is ready and you know that Ghost can't sit still. Plus Kelly and the guys and girls are already. Don't think because this is your wedding and your pregnant that you can be late." I felt another laugh escape my lips as I looked at her, her deep warm brown eyes were glowing in this light. Gabby really was amazing she knew the right things to say. I nodded my head and slipped the dress on as Katie zip it up, this small smile on her face as she looks at me, this sense of admiration coming off of her. "You look gorgeous, Kelly is going to be speechless." I smile and felt my heart flutter as I looked at her, "I hope so." We walked the rest of the way in since Katie and Gabby branched off of me. Leaving me at the door.I watched my father walk over to be careful not to trip. He had the small smile on his face.

I still hadn't told them that I was pregnant and I didn't plan on telling them not till I had to. They could find out when my little guy popped out."Hey, dad" I smiled at him as his eyes became teary. His green eyes glowing bright green as he gazed at me, it was a good thing that he wasn't observant or else he might know that I was pregnant. "Baby you look gorgeous." I laugh and touched my hair. There was a thick French braid in the middle of the head while the rest of my hair flowed down to my back. "Thanks, dad" I walked slowly over to him there was no way that I could walk in heels I wasn't that coordinated so I was wearing flats but they were cute.

"Are you ready for the rest of your life." I laughed at the way that my father put it but I nodded my head while shakily grabbing his arms. I could hear this sound of the music playing in the background. I took a deep breath feeling my lungs expand as the doors open and I slowly made it down the alley. All of my friends and family members looking at me in adoration and amazement. Kelly let out a howl as he looks at me this wild grin on his face as the others laugh at his actions.I couldn't help but laugh with them when I finally got to the altar. "Now for the vows." I turned to look at Kelly, I held Kelly's gaze, staring deeply into his bright blue eyes they were like an electric current going through me. "Shay since the day that you walked into my life I knew that it was over, I would follow you to the ends of the earth and you only needed to say so. I would part oceans for you, I would run into a fire for you, I would die and live for you. You are my world."

I could felt my heart tug as tears started to stream down my eyes as he lifted a gentle hand to my face. "You will and are making me the happiest man on the planet." I heard a few awe before it was my time to say my vows. "You were a pain in the ass for the day that I met you, you were smart and charming and I know that you could make me a believer. You were a sexy, smart firefighter god, that I knew I was fallen head over heels for, you are my world Kelly is no better place in this world than in your arms" I saw this toothy grin form onto his face as he looked at me, the look of joy on his face was amazing it took my breath away.

We were sitting in the reception drinking and my father looked at us as we sat there and Katie was talking to Kelly laughing and joking. I don't know what they were talking about but Zoe turned her sights to look at me and then at my sister who was glaring at her. She was staring deeply like Katie was supposed to hate Kelly the way that she hated me. "I still can't believe that you got married to a man." I look at her and then at Kelly whose smile fell from her face. "I'm still a little shocked myself but she is one hell of a girl and I would have fought a thousand year to get her to say yes to me." I gripped Kelly's hand tightly he was such a romantic even though it might not seem like it at first glance. But he is so much more than a sweet talker.

When I lifted my head from his gazes I saw my sister the sneer didn't fall from her lips if anything it got worse when Kelly just said something that he didn't want to hear. Her elbows twitch as her dark blue eyes seemed to grow shades darker. "Yeah, so you thought hey let's just fuck a lesbian." I heard and watched Kelly's hand slam on the table as he looked at her, and Katie decided that it would be best to chime in before things got worse. She placed a hand on Kelleys left hand before smiling before looking at me. "So what are you going to name my nephew." I felt a groan escaped my lips as I turn to look at my parents. They had a shocked look on their face. But my bitch of a sister slammed her hand on the table as she chugged her wine. "Oh so that great your pregnant too, how the fuck is that fair." I look at here what the hell did she mean how is this fair. What do you even mean? "What the heck is wrong with you."

I could hear the hurt in my father voice as he looks at me and then at my sister, "Would the both of you knock it off, this is your sister wedding you should be happy for her and for the fact that we are adding a member to the Shay family." I almost felt bad for not telling him about the baby but I knew that it would have been a big deal that I don't want to deal with. Zoe didn't look like she was going to let it up. "How is it that a faggot like Leslie not only have a husband and a bun in her oven and yet I'm the single one and she is the one that gets all the fucking attention."

I growled at her and stood up. "That is what you are bitching about, your bitter angry women who have nothing going for you, you might look great but you have the personality of drying paint you asshole." I look at her and she seemed taken back. "If you were going to act this way then you shouldn't come, in fact, let me set the record straight, I didn't want you here in the first place. Mom and dad said that I had to tell you or else they weren't going to come." I sat down fuming as Kelly rubbed my back and look at the table. This sad look in his eyes. "How about we all just calm down, we can talk about this later after the wedding." I turned to look at him there was this strange expression on his face. This was a shit way to end a wedding.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The Baby Is On The Way

Kelly POV

Who the fuck was this guy to be talking to me like that, I had been back to the firehouse for about a 2 weeks. I guess he thinks that since my pregnant wife was no longer here to keep him in his place. I could have yelled and punched and kicked this ass but there is no way that he would respond any better if I told him what really happened to his I am going to take the high ground and walk away."You know what I won't hear any more of this bullshit." I turned back to see Shay walking into the room, her stomach and feet are swollen, I don't get what the hell she was doing here. She should be in the apartment resting.

When I got a good look at her, her skin was pale but her face beet red."He just didn't want to make you guys feel bad about what happened to your sister. So he took the hit, he took all the blame and left to let you grieve in peace, you self-absorbed piece of shit….Kelly" I felt her grip tight onto my arms as I looked at her, "Yeah what up." She had this panic look in her blue eyes when he stared at me this looks of horror on her face as she moaned and scream out in pain. "Kelly I am, having this baby right now get me to the hospital, my water just broke." I hear splashing down and look to see that there was a puddle on the floor.

"Gabby start up the I gotta go" I nodded my head at her as her wide brown eyes were looking at me just before she sprained out of the room."Chief call me if there are any problems." He nodded his head and I gripped Shay arm tightly so that she wouldn't fall as I rushed her to the ambo. On the way out of the room, she let out a large moan half scream as she twisted her head to look at me. "I'm never having sex with you ever again." I laughed at her and I nodded my head while helping her get into the ambo before slamming the silver wall. I watched the sirens flip on and she took off, I opened the cab window and look at her as Shay breathed in and out.

"How long until we get there cause this baby is coming." I wrapped my hand around her, as she gripped my hand tightly it felt like my hand was breaking. I turn to look at her and she moaned and screamed as her face lit up red with rage. "Breath baby, breath, my boy is on the way." She laughed at me as she nodded her head as her gold hair started to stick to her skin. I brushed it out of her face as her pale skin started to turn bright red and her skin started to heat up. I turn to look back at Gabby who had stopped abruptly my guess we were at the hospital. I started to shift in the back turn to the silver doors that had just popped up. I jumped out of the back, the cold air swirl around me as I looked at Gabby she had a wheelchair in hand. "Baby breath." I gently lifted Shay out of the ambo and into the air she was hyperventilating as I pulled her into the hospital. People ran around us in a mess of white lab coats. I picked out Jay's brother as he walked over to us.

"What do we have here." I turned to look at him, he couldn't be serious, I don't know if it was a lack of sleep but I just snapped."My wife is going into labor what does it look like you fucking it." I look at him snarling, as Shay gripped my arms. "Kells you need to calm down why don't you call Katie and tell her to meet us down here." I nodded my head and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, while the doctors and Gabby dragged Shay into the room.

I gripped my hand tightly on the phone looking at the lock screen of Shay and Ghost laying on the couch. When I unlocked, it was Shay in her white dress and me at the wedding reception, she looked like a goddess no matter how much she denied it. It was hard to believe that we had been married for a couple of months. We had to get married early in Shays pregnancy so now months later it was great too but not with my kid on the way. I was beyond excited but worried at the same time. But before I could even click on Katie's name and a picture popped up on the screen her wide blue eye matched how I felt right now. I hit the green button and placed the phone on my ears.

"Kelly I heard that Shays water broke. Is that true?" I laughed and I rubbed a hand down on my face for a moment "Yeah my baby is having my baby at Chicago Med can you get here. I and Gabby sadly won't be able to stay here, if there is a fire and I don't want to leave her alone." I heard her laugh, on the phone as a horn started to go off in the background. "I'm already on my way big brother I love you." I laughed while nodding my head. "I love you to see you when you get here." I was hanging up the phone to see Gabby standing behind me. "I have to go on call but Shay is asking for you I will be back as soon as I can." I nodded my head and ran down the hallway till I got out of the I made it to her door I could hear her screaming out in pain.

I open the door to see Shay laid up in bed her face bright red as her hair stuck to her face drenched in sweat. When she screamed out again I ran over to her, stroking her hair as the sweat dripped down her face as she screamed. She gripped my hand so tightly that I thought that my hand was going to break under the pressure. I whimper out in pain as she laughed at me as Dr.Halstead as he laughed at the two of us. "Hey, I'm and I will be…." Before he could even finish his stance Les snarked at him as she moaned out and gripped my hand. "My husband has to be polite, I don't have to be. I know what you are here to do, so let's push this baby out before he has to go running into an open fire. So let's go." I look at her and I felt a small smile on my face. "Yes ma'am but you see, the baby just isn't on the way yet."

I heard her scoff as she looks at me this angry look in her eyes but I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at him, I felt bad for the guy she was going to destroy him. "What am I 60, don't call me mam." I heard her yelling at him and he places his hand up in the air and looks at me this amused look on his face as he turned it look at Shay. "Yes I understand but your husband might not be here while you are giving birth it won't be for another couple of hours." She let out a groan and I laughed gently patting her head as she screamed out in pain. "Alorgoth will I'm good not get a coffee do you want anything." I look on her hand as she shook her head no. I smiled and nodded my head before walking out of the room and Halstead, followed after me. I gripped Halstead arm as I felt this look of pity forming on my face.

"I'm sorry about my wife she is a very straight forward shooter and I don't think that she meant any of that she is just tried and worried." He nodded his head and looked at him as he slowly nodded his head as I turned to look at him and I heard shuffling feet around me, they were all urgent. "Kelly?" I turn to look at Katie, her thick curls flowing behind her back as she ran over to me. Her tight jeans covered with a thin layer of snow. "Hey, Katie." She ran into my arms as she wrapped her arms around my neck and she pulled away placing a gentle kiss on my cheeks. Her lips were cold as ice, but there was this joy in her eyes that just made her seem warm. But when she started to talk this scream filled the air. "Is she okay." I looked at her and nodded my head "Labor won't take place for another couple of hours but she isn't too happy about that and if there is a call I'm going to have to go. Gabby should be on her way back soon."

I could hear gurney moving against the tiles and when I turned around Dawson was standing there with this worried expression on her face as she ran passed me. Handing off the patient to one of the doctors before running back to me. Yelling over her shoulder."Severide get your ass moving to the rig we got a sculpture fire and they need you." I nodded my head hardily Shay wasn't going to be happy. I looked at Katie placing a kiss on her cheeks. "Tell Shay that I will be back soon." When I ran to the opening I saw the ambo ready to roll the minute that I got in. I ignore the ice cold winds and jumped into the cab and Gabby didn't waste any time pulling off. "They have your turnout gear there waiting for you."

I laughed that was the good news the bad news was that Shay was going to hand me my ass the moment that I got back. "She is pissed off, she wants her kid out now before I could run into a burning building. Her words. She almost bit the Docs head off because he was being polite I feel bad for him and anyone that is around her. But she is good, Katies is with her right now. We should be able to get back before she gives fire shouldn't take that long and Katie said that she would call if anything changes."

I was pouring water over my head the cold water shocked my system as I looked at the raging inferno that was getting put out by truck I watched the fire smothered by water I could feel my legs starting to turn to jelly. I was exhausted and as the adrenaline left my body I lost all will to stand. All I could think about was Shay in the hospital with my sister on the verge of giving I felt this buzzing in my leg and I knew it, that was my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and Katie's name was popping up on my phone as her picture took over my lock screen. I felt this panic and anxiety in my heart.

"Kelly! Kelly, she is going into labor I mean full blown labor" "GET HERE RIGHT NOW" That was Shay in the background. I could hear her screaming as I look at the ambo that was about to pull off."Gabby wait up. Chief I got to go the baby is on the way." I turned to look at him and he simply nodded his head as I started to run to the ambo cab. "Alright head over there." I nodded my head and ran into the ambo and looked at Gabby as I pulled the door close. "She is giving birth right now as we speak." I nodded my head and she laughed as her foot hit the silver pedal the ambo topping out at 90.

I ran into the hospital my feet hitting the ground as I ran into the room to hear Shay screaming and crying she looked at me and this wide smile on her face appeared. "It's about time you got your ass here." I was still in my turnout gear the smell of smoke clung to my skin and jacket as I walked over to Shay. She gripped tightly onto my arm and squeeze the living shit out of me as she let out a moan of pain."How are we doing here." I looked at her and then the doctor that had his head in between my wife's legs. "I can see the head give me a push Shay,1.2.3" I heard her screams tightly gripping my arm sending tendrils of pain up my arms as the pain subsided. "Alright, I got the head one more push Shay." I looked at her as she skin bright red as I looked at the doctor who was holding up a screaming baby. "Congrats you got a baby boy."

I grinned like a madman as I looked at Shay kissing her a thousand time seeing this joyful look on her face that was mixed with exhaustion. "I told you that our baby is going to be a boy." I smile wide as the nurses cleaned him off as they walked over to Shay. Placing our son in her arms, she cradled him like he was never going to let him cooed at me and kissed his head as she held him. "Hey little guy your daddy might be stinky but he just saves a lot of people. Do you want to meet him." I smiled wide and tickled his hand with my index finger. His pale skin glowing as his rosy red finger curls around my large finger. "Hey, buddy I'm your daddy." Shay chuckled under her breath and she watched me with our boy. "So do you have a name." I looked at the doctor and Shay simply nodded her head at me."The father would name the first born what do you say, Kells."

I laughed but I really had no clue but in a flash, I remember the first day that I was on the was the most inset day that a candidate could have and I don't think that I would have made it through without my lieutenant. "There was a guy, I knew when I first started out as a candidate he saved my life, I was thinking that we could name him after my friend. Tyler." I smiled as I turned to look at Shay and she hugged him a little tighter. "That sounds perfect." I looked at her a the doctor took Tyler out of her arm and smile. "We will get this little guy cleaned up and then you can hold him." I nodded my head.

I collapsed in the chair looking at Shay as the doctor walked out of the room I smiled wide at her as I felt this sense of pride and joy filling in my heart and eyes. "I can't believe we had a kid I can't lie I got to marry the woman that I loved more than anything." I looked at Shay as her eyes closed slightly. "I know this has been a wild adventure we have been on and I can't wait to see what happens next. I love you, Kelly. "I smile and nodded my head as she drifted off to sleep, I placed a soft kiss on her lips as she fell asleep. "Love you to Shay."

I walked out of the room just in time to see that Gabby was looking at me.I closed the door and smiled wide at her, her brown eyes wild and excited. "Well don't leave me hanging." I looked at her and grinned wide "Its a boy just like I would tell you, guys, it would be." I turned to look at Katie who was smiling wide when she walked over to me. "There are some people here for you in the waiting room." I nodded my head when Halstead walked back into the highway. Tyler was in his arms wrapped up in a thick blue blanket as he smiles at me. "Here's your little guy." I smiled as I reached my arms out cradling Tyler in my grasp and bouncing, him lightly when he starts to cry. "Hey little guy, these are your two aunts Katie's and , Gaby this is Tyler." They both smile wide as he yawned and opened his eyes, they were bright blue just like mine with little patches of black hair. He was a chip off the old block.

Katie ran a soft hand over his head cooing at him and Gabby placed a little finger in Tyler's grasp he grabbed it and started to suck on her thumb as she laughs at me. "So who is in the waiting room." I turned to look at Katie and she shrugged her shoulders. I guess that you are going to have to go and find out." I nodded my head and look at Halstead. "Alright well Shay is asleep can I go with little Ty here and see who they are." He didn't say a word just smiled and nodded his head." I walked slowly down the hallway begin careful not to let anyone run into him.

When I go to the waiting room I was shocked to see that everyone was in their turnout forced a smile on my face as they all snapped their hands up at the sound of Tyler's gurgling. Herman and Chief were the first to stand up and walk over to me."You don't even change out of your gear." I laughed at Herman and shook my head "Neither did any of you guys. Guy this is my boy Tyler Severide, Tyler this is your second family." He laughed and this small smile for me on his face.I watched as the other crowded around him as they each cooed at forced a smile on my face as I held him till he fell asleep, and the guys took that as a cue to leave.

"We have to head back to the house but well be back after shift." I nodded my head and walked back to the room with Katie as my side. "He is so cute and he so much like you." I laughed at what she had to say as this small smile spread on my face, I slowly open the door to see that Shay was still sleeping, I couldn't help but smile wider, when I looked at her, even when she is a sweaty mess and hopped up on drugs for the pain as I looked at her I don't think that there was any one more beautiful than her.

I was holding Tyler in my arms as I looked at Katie and sighed heavily "Come here let me take your turn out coat off." I nodded my head and stood up as she took Tyler form my arm and took I felt panic rise in my chest. Paternal instincts must kick in quick but I shook it off as I stipped off my boots and jacket before lifting Tyler out of my sister's arms. "Do you want me to call dad," I growled and shook my head no. "Head home get change and take a shower. Come back when you are ready." I look at her and she nodded her head before kissing me on the cheeks and placing a kiss on Tyler's forehead. "Bye baby Ty I will be back really soon." She walked out of the room and I couldn't help but stare at my wife and son. I smile wide I couldn't help it, it was really my son.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Baby First Day Home

Shay POV

I could see Kelly walking around the room with our little bundle in his arms. He looked so cute in his little onzie, the deep blue really made his gorgeous eyes pop, I'm glad that he had Kelly's shade of blue. They were so bright in alert. I shifted in the bed and lift my arm I was a little groggy and this was a strange,feeling for me. When there was a knock at the door I looked up to see that there was Doctor Holstead. He has this small smile on his face as he turned to look at Kelly who had this wide grin on his face and a look of joy in his eyes."Hey you two. Hi there,little guy." I turned to see that Kelly had snapped his head back, he looked surprised that i was up, I let a small smile fall on my lips as I watched him walk over to me.

Kissing my head gently before turning to look at Halstead his bright smile seem to overwhelm the doc. He looked at me,our eyes meeting as, he began to speak. "Well Tyler here is fine,and you are welcome to take him home. But there is a few thing that you should know before the both of you leave" I turned to look at Kelly as he wrapped his hand in mine this small smile on his face as he turned to look down at Tyler. "You hear that buddy you can come home." I laughed as I looked at Kelly he was so cute and here I was worried about how he was going to take care of our kid.

I could hear Halstead clear his throat, as he looked at me this concern in his eyes. "You guy cant have sex for at least a 2 weeks." I heard this grona escape Kelly's lips as he looks at me this worried expression on his face. "Tyler you are already a pain in my ass." Tyler let out this cute little gurgling sound as Kelly laugh and turn to the smiling falling from his face. "This sucks but we got you doc." He nodded his head and turned to look at Kelly then me and there was this small smile on his face. "Alright well, you guys still need it pick his middle name, after that you can sign the discharge papers and you're welcome to leave."

A turned to look at Kelly he had this smile on his face as he slowly sat in the chair and before passing Tyler. I felt my heart swelling as I looked at him, he yawned and closed his blue eyes as I held him. "So what do you want the name to be, it has to be something cool. Tyler blank Severide. Nothing like Thomas or Henry something cool. Like maybe Xaviers or Daniel. What do you think?" I looked at him there was so much joy in his tipped his head down to kiss my lips, a they were so soft. When he pulled away Tyler's eyes were wide open and he was staring at me. "There's my little man." I kissed his cheek lightly and I turned to look at Kelly. "Tyler Xavier Severide, or maybe Tyler Daniel Severide. Which sounds better to you Kelly."

I watched as Kelly shrugged his shoulders, I looked at him,this smile on his face as he slowly walked out of the room before lightly teign around it looked at me. "How about both." I nodded his head and walked out of the room giving us time to talk. I heard Tyler gurgling as I looked down at him, joy in my face that was growing by the minute. He was so cute and so much like Kelly. He was the spitting image of Kelly. Hopefully he had my attitude and skills with women because Kelly's love life was a train wreck.

I sighed just contently, I was so content that I didn't even notice that Kelly had walked out of the room till I heard the door open and shut. When I looked up there was Kelly walking into the room with a baby carry the thing. Fuck I don't know the name of the damn thing. But when we made eye contact this wide bright smile appears on his was even a thick blue blanket with dogs on it, I guess for the cold winter weather. "Katie picked the stuff up from the house for me." I smile wide that girl had a great sense of timing. Tyler was going to be one lucky boy that was for sure. Kelly grabbed Tyler out of my arms wrapping him up in the blanket before placing a cute little-knitted cap on his head that had the firehouse 51 logos on it. I rose from the bed letting my leg dangle there for a moment. My legs kind felt like Jelly as I stood up.

When we got home I walked up the stairs gripping tight onto the railing while Kelly walked up behind me with Tyler in his was out like a light, the car ride put him out like a light. When we had both made it to the top of the walked into the nursery,just taking it slow. As we neared the door Kelly placed Tyler in my arms before opening the door, when I walked in I couldn't help but smile. On the wall were bright red fire trucks and next to it played out the cities landscape and in the background was a building on fire.

Then by the center of the room were the crib there was a walked that said lieutenant was a real smoke eaters neursey. I looked at Kelly as he had this wide smile on his face. Next to the window was a changing table and next to the window was a bookcase type of thing, but instead of shelves, there were clothes bins. Each was a different label. One was labeled diapers, one for wipers and ounces it was perfect and organized. ach of the bins had al able on it. Acne was for diapers, one for whips, one for onesies and socks. This was the perfect room for our son and he made it possible while I was laid up in a hospital bed. I felt Tyler squirm in my grasp as I turn to look at the crib. It was line with light blue sheets and a red blanket and a cute little fire truck toy in one corner of the crib and another corner of the crib had a cute little stuff animal.

I heard a jangle of a collar as Ghost came running into the room in a white blur came into the room. I watched his tail swish back and forth as he slowly stalked over to me. He sniffed Tyler foot. His wet snout his Tyler's foot causing Tyre to wake up, wailing and screaming as he struggled in my laughed and took Tyler out of my arms bouncing him up and down as he rested Tyler head on his shoulder. "Its okay bud it's just Ghost he going to protect you and be your best bud. He's only have a few months older than you." I laughed as Kelly got on one knee and held Tyler's from in his grasp letting Ghost sniffed him.

As Ghost like Tyler finger he let out this cute little giggle and Kelly stood back up, looking at me this bright smile on his face that was breathtaking to me.I don't think that I could walk away as he place Tyler down in the crib I just stared at him in awe. I watched as he unbundle the blanket so that Tyler didn't feel like he was being smother. I just leaned over the crib watching him slowly drift off to the sleep as the carousel overtop of the crib twinkled. It was a bunch of dogs running in the circle. I want to get the lambs but Kelly said he wasn't going to get some girly crap like that.

I felt this overwhelming warmth spread over me as Kelly wrapped his arms around my shoulder kissing the right temple. "This is amazing, it's everything that I have ever wanted with you." I felt tears stream down my cheek as I looked at was like a dream as he looks at me there wasn't anything that could possibly ruin this moment. But there was always something like the knock at the door. "We should probably go get that, I'll be back you stay with Ty." I watched Kelly turn his back to me running down the steps with Ghost running after him. I went back to looking the crib Tyler was sound asleep. I don't think that there was a thing that would wake him up. When I heard the shifting of something.

When I turned back to see that Kelly was looking at me, Ghost painting behind him as there was this dsitartugh look on his face. "Your parents are here and they think that you are still pregnant so you might want to go break the news to them.I figured that it was better coming from you." I looked at Kelly he was such a fucking liar "You just don't want to tell them. Fine." I look back to Tyler, not wanting to take my eyes off of him. I could watch him sleep for hours.

As I slowly walked down each step taking them one at a time as, I descend the stairs case I could hear moment coming from the living room. When I rounded the corner I saw that my sister was sitting on the couch this frown on her face as she looked at her hands. Why the fuck was she here, we got into a big blow out fight the night of the wedding when the others left. Then she said that I basically don't deserve Kelly and that I should die alone and yet here she is what the fuck did she want.  
I turn to look at my father and mother they had this bright smile on their face as they rested their eyes on my stomach. "You gave birth when..." I turn too look at him I didn't want this to be a big thing I didn't want them to wake Tyler. "December 1st we just got the okay to take him home." My mother's smile dropped from her face as I turned to look at my sister, she had this frown on her face, deepline in her head as she glared at me. Luca on the other hand was thrilled he seemed grateful. "Thank god I really didn't want to have to sit in the hospital waiting room all night long." I laughed tight and nod my head. "It's the 6 why didn't you tell us." I turned to look at my mother there was this hurt look in her eyes and tears starting to form. "Ma I don't want to make a big deal out of it and after the night of the wedding you decide not to talk to me not the other way around. I just didn't want any drama."

I heard this scoff as I looked over to see that my sister was looking at her feet but our father could have looked any more happier as I looked at him. "I can't believe that I am going to be a grandpa I thought that dream was going to die when you became gay." I look at him I as I tried not to sneer. "Where is the little tyke." I look at my father was Kelly walk down the stairs wrapping his hand in mind.I guess that when my father saw Kelly something clicked in his brain as he rose from his seat about to say something.

"He is sleeping we just put him down he is an easy sleeper." I look at Kelly he responded this time and I couldn't believe that there was so much joy in his voice. My mother had this small smile on her face as she shifted her gaze from me to my sister causing the corners of her smile to turn down into a deep frown and lines started to into her forehead. "Well, what is his name?" I looked at Kelly and he smiles wide an I started to speak. "Tyler Xavier Daniel Severide. I know that it is a mouth full but we couldn't decide on which middle name to go with, so we picked both." I felt a smile creep on my face as my mother frown disappeared and was replaced with a brilliant smile whiter and brighter than the sun. "It's perfect I'm so happy for the both of you." I couldn't help but feel my this joy in my heart. I'm glad that my family was so cool about all of this but of course, my sister had to cause problems.

When she scoffed for the second time in the past 10 minutes I decided that was enough I wasn't going to keep taking her shit."If you don't want to be here, you could have waited in the fucking car or done us all a favor and stayed home. I don't want you here and you obviously don't want to be here so just get out." My sister stood up and got in my face pushing me slightly as Kelly shifted nervously next to me. He didn't care who they were if they put their hands on me he wasn't afraid to fight. "Do you think that I give a damn what you think or you is nothing great about you. Your nothing more than an EMT fag and I really don't get what everyone sees in you. Especially, Kelly, he deserves better than someone like you. There was nothing special about you, yet you got everything that I wanted, a hot husband, a great job, and now a perfect son. But you don't deserve any of it you just a failure and a bitch that abandon her family.

She could have been serious this way about her not getting what she I wanted to do was punch her in the face and you know what it is about time that I stopped holding back for my parents sake. This was my fucking house and no one was going to tell me what to do. I balled up my hand feeling the sting from the tgih grip as I pulled my arm back and let my fist fly towards her. As I heard the popping sound of my fist connecting with her jaw there was this whining coming from upstairs.

When I shite my gaze to Kelly hr was already turning to the direction of the stairs this worried look on his face as he met my cold blue gaze. I clenched and unclenched my fist as I looked watched him start to walk away. "Im going to go get Ty." As he ran up the stair I was left looking down at my sister crumpled form on the ground. I felt this anger building in my heart as I looked at her and watched her lips curl as she began to growl at I looked up I met my mom's light blue gaze and it was filled with immense sadness."This is the reason that I didn't tell you that Tyler was born. Cause of this shit right here." I watched as Zoe slowly rise from the floor and growl at me before stomping out of the house.

But the silence in the room when she left was awkward but the tensions faded quickly as Kelly came walking down with nothing but his cute little blue onzie Kelly made it to the bottom to the bottom step he walked over to me and I felt this calm wash over me. "Tyler these are the Shays, your family. Shays met Tyler." Tyler gurgled as my mother walked over to him and awed. My father simply smiled wide as he walked over to me. He kissed my temple gently and looked at were all cooing over Tyler as he giggled at them, maybe this could work with my family.


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21 Power Outage

Kelly POV

I watched Tyler squirm in the bed he was kicking his leg and shaking his arms he had to be the cutest baby on the planet and it wasn't just because he was my kid. I looked at his little button nose scrunched up as I started to tickle his feet. Causing him to giggle as he looked up at me his blue eyes filled with joy.I chuckled and turn to see that Shay was still in the bathroom taking a shower. "Hey you know that it is cold right and that you have plenty more maternity leave,you have only been out of work like 2 weeks. You could stay home with Tyler." I heard the water shut off in the bathroom and this door slammed open. When I look down at Ty he started to whimper like he knew that I just pissed his mother off. It force a smile on my face and I tickled his feet again till the room was filled with his laughter.

That was till I lifted him on my arms and he rested his head on my shoulder, as I leaned against the headboard of the bed. I could see Shay walking out of the room she was in nothing but a towel. Her golden hair was dripping down her back as steamed came off of her skin. When I met her gaze there was this angry look in her eyes that terrify me. But she didn't say a word she just walked over to her closet without saying a word.

I watch as the towel dropped to the floor and she slowly started to get dressed and I mean painfully slow. When she turns around she had this devious smirk on her face as she started off roughly shove her clothes into her go bag before. But she wasn't wearing anything but a sweater and that didn't work for me"Babe you better be grabbing a jacket cause that little sweater you got on its blocking out the Chicago cold."

I looked at her and she sighed heavily looking me up and down before walking over to Tyler, kissing his head gently before placing a hand on his back. Rubbing soothing circles in his back till he fell asleep before looking at me. "No between the wedding and then the baby I don't want to be out of work any longer then I have to be. What time is Katie coming to look after Tyler." That was a good question she called me last night and told me that she was coming over but I couldn't remember when. But thankfully just as I was about to answer there was a knock at the door. "Now."

She laughs at me as a sly smile smirked start from on her face. She grabbed both of your bags before starting to walk away. "Saved by the bell you bettering tank Saint Florian for that smoke eater." I couldn't help but smile her laugh was just too amazing to no be in love with. I shook my head sadly before kissing Tyler head gently when he started to stir in his sleep. "Come on buddy." I walked down the stairs one at a time careful not to drop Tyler. These stairs are going to kill me and that was no joke. When I made it to the bottom step I walked into the living room to see a play pin filled with some stuff animals and a small blankets that was cover with red fire trucks.

Katie was sitting there drinking a cup of coffee as she turned to look at me. Her wide blue eyes growing even wider as she saw Tyler. This joyful smiling lighting up her face as she walked over to me grabbing Tyler while talking to him an in a baby voice before kissing me on the check. I smiled at her but there was this look in her eyes as she looked me that told me to be careful and not to worry"It's going to be pretty cold and with this storm picking up it is going to get wild. Just be careful out there." I nodded my head and turned to look at Shay before sharing this look between us. "Thanks for this." She shrugged her shoulder as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

As we were driving to the firehouse a red light went up and I stopped the car just in time. I watch as the gray and white snow dropped from the sky hitting the car as it sizzle away thanks to the heat of the engine. I watched people who were walking on the sidewalk staring up at the snow in basement. They must have been tourist cause it snows all the time here."So for Christmas what do you want to do.I know that we still gotta to go Christmas shopping. But I don't want to be with my family they said that they would come down but I refuse to have to deal with that. It took us forever just to get them leave and this doesn't seem like a good idea. Maybe just the three of us and Katie."

I looked over to see that Shay was staring blankly out of the window but I could tell that she was trying not to meet my gaze. I didn't care much it was usually just the two of us every year anyway. Neither of us were close to our family and that is probably one of the many reason we work so well together. There is no outside family putting pressure on our family so if that's what she wanted then that's what she was going to get. "If that is what you want then that is fine with me." I turned to look at her but she wouldn't tear her gaze away from the window. But when the light turned green I just drove off not saying a word. The snow came down heavier as we had finally made it to the firehouse and there were already a lot of people here.This was going to a long shift.

I was sitting at the squad table when I hear that we were running out of supplies I knew that there were a lot of people coming in here but thanks to the lights going out, more people were flocking here. I was so busy staring off into space as I heard the sound of something vibrating in my pocket. At first, I didn't hear it but when Cap was staring at me like I had done something wrong and that was when I realized that it was my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Katie's face was on my screen. At that moment it felt like my heart had just crawled in my chest. Could I have been Tyler or was there nothing to worry about and she was just checking up on me.

I hit the green button and place the phone girl to my ear as I slowly started to stand up. "Hey, Katie what up? Is Tyler okay?" I looked at Cap who and this worried look in his eyes almost like he thought that I would lose it if I didn't get a good answer. I could hear this high pitched crying in the background. "No we are fine the light shut off and Tyler just got scared and its was starting to get pretty cold. So we are heading over to the firehouse, but I'm going to stop by my house and grabbed the extra blankets that I had from when I was a kid and bring them to the house. I'll be there in a like 30 minutes." I nodded my head as I walked into the common room to see that there were plenty of people sitting on the couch or at the table. I could pick out Shays golden hair no problem though.

I watched her gaze meet mine and the small smile that was on her face was slowly slipping away as I pulled the phone from my face and walked slowly over to her. Each step made it seem like she was growing more frantic."What's wrong did something happen to Tyler." I looked at her and shook my head no pulling her into a hug to ease the tensions that were racking her body. I knew that she shouldn't have come back to work so early she wasn't ready to be away from it.

"Tys is fine the power went out and it started to get to cold for Katie and Tyler to stay in the house. So Katie is going to bring him here, she is on her way she will be here in half a hour. So just calm down okay." I murmured it into her ear but I could still feel this worry that was filling her body as she pulled out of the hug. I watched her close her eyes taking in a deep shaky breath before putting on a small smile and looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I freaked out like that." I shrugged my shoulders trying not to make it a big deal but I Was definitely going to be talking to the chief after shift. She needed at least another week with Ty.

30 minutes had passed and I felt a buzzing in my pocket which of course Shay hear and snapped her head up. I tried not to laugh at her as she jumped out of her seat like a kid at Christmas. She pushed through the crowd of people yelling over her shoulder,"I got this." I laughed as Gabby took up Shay's seat while watching her run out of the room. When I turned my head back I met her deep brown gaze that was filled with questions. "What is up with that?" I laughed sadly and look at her "Katie called saying that she was bring Ty here because the loft t was getting to cold and the lights then went out. I'm pretty sure that she is outside with Tyler right now." I turned to look at her and she nodded her head while looking at the entrance to the common room. I could hear this awning coming from the apparatus floor and I knew that it was Shay and Katie walking in with Tyler.

When the doors opened wide Katies walked into the room with the baby bag over her shoulder.She walked over to me this small smile on her face and she hugged me. Her skin was ice cold and when she parted there was this even bigger smile on her face and I know what's coming next. "Where is Brayan." I shrugged my shoulders and took the bag from her and place it in the chair that I was sitting in before she placed the blankets on the counted top in the kitchen. "I don't know what you see in him he is a joke."

I looked at Katie as she whipped her head around her grown curls flying all over her shoulder. She stared at me as her wide eyes began to narrow and this frown appeared on her face. "You told me that you would stop picking on him and let me make this mistake as you like to put it." I sighed heavily and nodded my head as she did her best to make me feel bad for caring about her."Fine and once again I don't know where he is nor does I care."

As I was standing there when I turned to see that Shay was walking in the door. Tyler in her arms he was wearing his little firefighter outfit, his shirt looks like a turnout coat and his paints were the turnout gear that I wear. It forces a smile on my face. Of course, Kate would dress him in that. I smiled wide "There's my boy." I watched as Shay slowly made her way to me, taking each step carefully so that nobody tripped her. When she came it to me, I took Tyler out of her arms cradling him in mine before slowly sitting down and looking at him, this grin starting to form on my face. "He is such a cutie so whos are the god parent. I mean obviously, I would be the godmother."

I snapped my head up to Shay who then looking at Gabby why did she had to say the GP word. "We were trying to not do that whole godparents thing I mean really it is just a big pain in the ass. Obviously we would just right a will on who would take care of him. Which no doubt would be my sister." Shay nodded her head and Gabby gave each of this rugged look that told me she was about to yell. But I was saw by the bells, but of course that also woke Tyler up an she started to wail over the bells. Which I didn't even think was possible. When I stood up Katei was right behind me ready to take Tyler out of my arms. "Alright let's get out there and save some people" I could hear the chief's voice as he yelled over the bells.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Christmas!

Shay POV

" _The weather outside is frightful and the fire is so delightful, and since there no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_ I could hear the Christmas music blaring as I sat in a coffee shop watching as people walk by. I was waiting on Gabby she was in the bathroom after drinking way too much coffee. But my thoughts were drawn to the approaching holiday, my parents had been pressuring me to let them come down and see Tyler but after the turn out with the first time that wasn't the best thing. I got into a fight with my sister and now with Christmas eve coming up.I knew that there was no way that this close to Christmas that it would be a good idea. I sighed heavily as my shoulder dropped and I hunched over staring blankly into my hot chocolate the steam rising up warming my fast.

"You okay?" As I moved my head up I was met with the deep brown gaze of Gabbys and she stared intently at worry in her eyes that muddy her brown eyes causing them to darken.I shook my head for a moment before tucking a loser strand of hair behind my ears as I threw my sway back. Standing stretching out my legs before throwing my chair before swining my jacket over my shoulder before smiling gently at her.

I watch the snow quickly fall out of the sky as we walked around Chicago finding the best place to shop for a present at. "So what's bugging you." I twisted my head to see that Gabby was staring intently at me as the gray sky was clouded over as I turned to look at her this concern expression on her faces as frown lines started to form in her forehead. "I was just thinking about my parents they want to come down and spend the holiday with me but it had always just been me and Kelly and now that we have Tyler. I just wanted to keep it small, Katie and you might stop by but you have your own family to worry about. Having my family there would only be bigger problems for me.

The last time that they were here I got into a fist fight with my sister and she went postal, I just don't want Tyler to have to deal with that.I want his first Christmas to go off without a hitch you know." I looked at Gabby as the cars started it speed by. But even when I wasn't looking at Gabby I could feel this stare poking hole in my body. "Well damn girl why am I just hearing about this now." I looked it up from the gray and white sidewalk to see this hurt yet supported expression cross Gabby's face, but as I looked past her shoulder I noticed this cute little teddy bear in a store window.

I knew that I had to have it have it, it was wearing these cute little coveralls with flames on them and their cute little red turnout coat. "Come on let's go in here." I walked slowly in other store door twisting back to look at Gabby before opening the door. It was good to get out of the ice-cold wind as the heat from the ac hit my face before warming my whole body. I ran over to the window and grabbed the soft brown hair before testing to look at Gabby.

When I was met with her frame her chocolate brown eyes were taking over me. "Fine, I haven't told you because, I have been so caught up, with Tyler and issues with the family that I haven't had time to talk to you. Now could we not talk about this." I looked at her and sighed as she node her head and looked at the store, it was a children's and baby store and it was cute. I walked around the store running my hands over clothes and onesie and they were cute no doubt. "You know what you don't have." I looked at Gabby as she smiled devilishly at me and walked over to look at the same thing that did. It was one of those high tech strollers as she smiled wide.

"You have to let me get this for Tyler. I didn't get to get you anything before he was born. Consider this his Christmas gift." I turned to look at her this sly smirk on her face. "Omg you the best but I can't, I should pay." I looked at her and this frown started to form on her face as she gripped her hands around the deep navy blue stroller the was inside a white box. But it looked way too heavy for her to carry. But of course, she proved me wrong as she dragged it all the way to the front of the store and place it on the counter.

The old man that was sitting behind the desk had deep white wrinkles covering his skin an I turned to look at Gabby she was striking to herself as the old man leaned over the counter and scanned the bear and then the stroller. I don't know why but the old man was smoking at the two of us as he smiled down at the bear. I couldn't help but laugh as I turned to look at the cute little bear. I held him in my arms as the old man walked around the counter to help Gabby carried the stroller out of the store.

Once we had got the car the old man smiled at the both of us "Merry Christmas" He gave both of a warm inviting smile as he walked away. Once We rounded to the store it was just the two of us. I climbed into the car knowing that there was no way to avoid this awkward conversation that was coming. She clears her throat and looked me up and down once before turning onto the road. "So where are Tyler and Kelly." I watched her pull down the street but come to an abrupt stop as the light turned from green to red.

As we were slowly pulling up to the apartment I sighed and rested my head back as I looked at Gabby and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Kelly said that they were going to spend the day with Katie. A way to give me a day off, I guess but I like doing it but he just feels the need to when Tyler cries I'm get up but Kelley trails right after me, it drove me crazy sometimes." I heard Gabby let out a booming laugh as I got out of the car and walked slowly up the apartment taking the stairs one at an I could still hear her chuckling echoing in the stairway as we made it to my apartment.

"What the hell is so funny?" As we were fast approaching my foot I curled around the steel knob while she let you another chuckle. I turn to see this amusement and joy in shining in her eyes. "I'm just saying it strange that you have a husband that is willing to take care of the baby so that you can get more sleep and you say no. It's strange." I laughed at her as the door slowly open and I was greeted by the smell of cookies and a thing that had to be the smell of gingerbread. Santa Claus is coming to town was playing low in the really felt like home in hear. "Wow!" I and Gabby said it at the same time as I looked around. THere were light and decorating littering the whole house. It forces joy to fill in my heartwarming my entire body when I realized how lucky I am to have Kelly. I dropped my bags and the stroller in the front room when I heard this crying that I knew had to be Tyler.

I picked up the pace as I ran into the kitchen to see that Katie was making a batch of cookies while Kelly was bouncing Tyler this white clothes draped over his shoulder as he turns to look at me this sly grin on his face. "We decorated almost everything I know that you wanted to decorate the apartment but you weren't going to have the time so we did everything but the tree, I figured we could go pick you the tree like later after dinner what do you as."

I felt this wide grin crept on my face as Gabby hopped in one of the seats at the countertop talking to Katie's as she tried to steal a cookie. I laugh and pulled Kelly int a kiss this a smile gracing is ls as he pulled his tongue slipped into my mouth. "Well, why don't I take Ty, because Gabby bought him a stroller for Christmas." I look at Kelly and he let out a groan before handing Tyler to me and snagged a cook-off of one of the sheets and chopped down as he started to walk out of the room. "Damn domestic life looks good on him." I laughed as I watch Kelly lifted the box and walk past the kitchen and into the living room. This is going to be a great Christmas.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Tree Picking

Kelly POV

This stroller is like the kiss of death there are so many parts that I didn't know were to being. I stare helpfully as the gry paper that might as well been written in Chinese. Gray parts were strewn all over the floor as I heard this movement from behind me. I

"Need some help?" I looked up to see that Dawson was holding a miller in her hand as she had this wide smile on her face. Her amused and cocky voice filled the air forcing me to frown as I spoke in a cool tone.

"Nah I'm good. I'm almost finished." I focused my attention all snapping all the piece in the right places. Fuck this shit what looks like it fist means that it does. I think that I had been working on this for at least an hour when I collapsed heavily on the couch. Letting my eyes slide close lazily as my back ached and seemed drenched in sweat.

Then I heard Dawson cocky voice flitted into the air. Like she could do any better."Not bad and it only took you 10 minutes, not bad for a new dad." There was no way that took 10 minute I'm completely exhausted there was just no way.

I for as my eyes twinkled with doubt, I was getting ready to ask if she was serious when I noticed the sly and comically grin on her face."Your fucking with me isn't you." I looked at her and she shook her head sadly before bursting out into laughter.

"It took 2 hours. The food ready thought that I would come to get you." I felt my shoulder slump lifelessly as I struggled off the couch, using up the last bit of energy I had as I made my way into the kitchen to see Tyler in Kate's arms as Shay started it scarf down some shrimp.

"I'm glad that you guys waited for me." I hear Katie and Gabby laugh as I walk over to the kitchen counters quickly grabbing my plate s I leaned firmly against the fridge. Just watching Katie and Tyler for a moment.

"Thank you for cooking but you didn't have to." She smiles wide as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Shut up Kelly." Her loving and joyful tone made a wide grin form over my face before scarping down my own plate of shrimp and steak. Man for someone that hates eating animals I got to say this is cooked to perfection.

Gabby and Katie cooed at Tyler who was giggle at there action while Ghost laid next to Shay waiting attentively for her to drop some food. Though it never happened I felt bad for the time that we both finished eating Shay left to sit with Gabby and Katie who were sitting in the living room with Tyler while I cleaned the dishes. I like over my shoulder to see that Shay was moving over to me.

I heard the splash as I dropped my plate into the sink, while the suds-soaked my upper gave me a playful grin before slowly stalking ver to me this lustful gleam in her eyes. Her hands wrapped firmly around my waist as I felt her hand lower. While a trail of hot kisses went down my back.

My skin began to heat up with each kiss that she placed on my skin. "Shay we can't, remember Halstead's warning." I hear he let out a low jiggle as she started to trail the kisses down my neck till her lips pressed firmly to my collarbone, while her hanks racked agonist my abbs.

My head tipped back on relax as a low growl left my lips, man it has been a while. I tried to push her hands away as my sense came back to me, but with a few fleeting words, I felt myself sinking further into her touch. "I got the all clear right before I picked Gabby up."

I could feel this small smile on my face as I looked at her there was this wide lustful grin on my face. "Well, Katie and Gabby could take Tyler for a couple of hours." She let out a laugh as we hear this shifting in the back of the house.

Shay jumped off me as faster than anything I had ever seen, it forced a smile to my face when I turn back to see that it was just Ghost slowly rising from the floor. His nail checked against the ground as he made his way into the living room.

I went back to doing the dishes as Sahy crept sadly back into the living room. It forced a smile on my face as I finished up the rest of the dishes. Before rejoining the others in the living room.

Tyler was asleep in Katie's arms with Gabby sitting next to her, engrossed in some tv show while Shay sat snuggly in my chair. She slowly roe long enough for me to collapse into the soft fabric before sitting firmly on top of me.

She went back to watching tv but my attention was drawn to the empty blue and red playpen, what was even the point in buying it. Tyler was always sleeping in someone's arms or in our bed so there was really no point to have the damn thing blocking my line of sight to the tv. I snapped, my head up to see that Shay was moving off of my lap. Moving the playpen out of the way, that's my girl she was thinking the same thing that I was.

After about an hour of nearly passing out on the couch, Shay hit my arms causing my eyes to snap open. Gabby had a beer in her hand and so did Katie, Tyler was passed out in the play pin and Shay was standing up stretching out her back. Her golden hair drifting down her back as she tilted her head down.

"I think that we should get the tree before you fall asleep. I'm going to get Tyler winter ready. Get up shake a leg smoke eater." I smiled as I nodded my head obedient as she walked over to the playpen.

She lifted him gently into her arms slowly walking up the stairs careful not to fall. Katie was holding back a smile as Gabby started to outright laugh. "Nice going dad," I growl and looked at her as she stood up and shook the sleep out of her legs.

"Well I'm going to head out I have to head to my parent's house we are doing a family night since Christmas is getting so close. Later." She waves to me and Katie before walking out of the house. Leaving the two of us to sit in the living room waiting on Shay. "So while we have this time to talk I need to talk to you about something." She frowned heavily as she spoke "About"

I turn to look at Katie as her voice started to grow small with worry what the hell could she have to talk to me about. I rose entirely from my chair shaking the sleep out of my limbs as I grabbed my CFD knitted caps before grabbing my leather jacket and throwing it on.

When I turned to look at Katie she seemed very confused like she didn't know what I wanted to talk about. But I need to say it. Sine he whole ordeal with that ass, she had been a lot better.

But I was worried about her, the fact that she was still with Brian after the rape and being in the hospital. It worries me. But her wide blue eyes told me that she is okay but that didn't meditate my worries. "What's up Kelly?"

I turn to look at her before hearing the sound of shifting in the back. "It's just that I know that there is nothing I can say that can get you to leave brain. But I want to make it clear that I don't want him around Tyler. I love you and I trust you, but he is the most irrational guy in the world and he still rags on my relationship with Shay and we still have our problems. So just keep Tv away from him and if there is a chance that it can't be avoided I don't want him holding him."

I look at her you could tell that she is shocked and confused at the same time by the way that his eyebrows slipped down in confusion, as I grabbed the deep black leash and turn to Ghost. "Hey, bud you want it to come with us." I watched as Ghost jumped up and ran over to me.

Katie had been silent as I ran my hand over Ghost soft white fur letting my finger curl around his cold leather collar. "Is that really only about Brain and the fact that the two of you don't get along or is there something else that I am missing." I turn to see that Katie had her arms wrapped tightly and densely against her chest.

"This about the indecent with that asshole a couple of weeks ago. Kelly, I am fine and if there is something wrong with Brain I would tell you. Believe me I am taking this slow and if I need you I will tell you." I walked over to Katie with Ghost trailing closely after me as I hear movement on the stairs.

"Alright but Katie I'm serious I don't want that tool around Ty and I mean that." She nodded her head as I kissed her temple gently before turning to see Tyler was asleep in Shay's arms. He is wrapped up in a thick black coat with a hood that had fur wrapped around it.

His hand was wrapped up in navy blue mitten and black sneaker with matching black pants. He had a CFD hat with the Cerberus on it. When Shay saw that the way that the two of us were acting she got this worried look on her face.

"What is up with the two of you?" I looked at Katie sighing heavily before turning to give both my girls a brilliant smile. "Nothing is wrong? Whose car are we taking?" I looked at Shay after my car went up in flames, I bought a blue mustang and Shay's parents bought her a hummer when we got married.

Her parents were feeling guilty for the way that things went up in smoke at the reception. She loves the car and that had to be the most shocking point. It was bright red and large easily it could fit all of us and hold the tree on the top so it would only make sense to pick that car.

"My car I get to drive." I saw that coming but I wish that she would let me drive, she might be able to drive a amt van but cars no so much. "I'm a better driver." Before I could say another thing Katie started to crackle as she looked at me a evil gleam in her eyes.

"Shotgun." I let out a groan of course I'm the one stuck in the back seat I am way too big to be in the back. "Fine whatever I get to sit with my two favorite boys." I laugh and grabbed the stroller that I managed to fold as Shay and Katie walked in front of me.

When we got into the I car Ghost was in the trunk licking the back of my head the whole ride while I watched Tyler sleeping. The stroller was behind the driver's seat it was pretty compacted and versatile. So that was the only good thing about the stupid piece of shit.

I smiled lightly as I watched Tyler gurgle in his sleep, the girl chatted happily over the sound of Christmas music playing in the background. Hopefully, they wouldn't wake Ty up then the next thing you know there is a crying baby.

It didn't take us to log to get the tree lot and it wasn't all that shocking when I saw storms of cars and people rushing by. It took about 10 minutes to find a parking spot before finally being able to get out of the leather seat. They seemed to stick to my legs as the hot air blared roughly at me.

As I maneuvered my way out of the car I made sure to grab Tyler carefully so that he wouldn't wake up. While Shetty gave me a sly grin before slamming her door roughly and making her way over to the trunk letting Ghost out. I could feel this smile creeping on my face as I pulled the stroller out with one hand and the baby in the other.

I still can't believe that this thing took me two hours to put together. I sighed heavily as Kaite pulled him gently out of my arms, before placing him in the plush blue seat. Buy we even got the strolled moving. His wide blue eyes snapped open filled with tears as he started to scream on the top of his lungs.

"Kelly here." I look up to see that Shay held a stuffed brown bear in turnout gear in one hand and a blue pacifier in the other. I smiled smugly at her, I told her that the pacifier would be a good investment. "Here you go Ty." I handed him the teddy bear placing it under firmly his arm and poppy the pacifier into his mouth."

He stopped crying in a matter of seconds as I watched him hold his bear close to his chest, "Ghost slow down." I watched Katie struggling to pull him back, I grabbed the black leach and the moment that I did Ghost stop pulling immediately until he was moving into a slow trot. What can I say me knows who the alpha male is.

"I got the magic touch for baby and dogs." I laughed at the way that Katie rolled her eyes as a frown form on her face. Even as she turned to look at Shay I could tell that she is still harping on my comment. "How do you deal with his cocky and arrogant attitude all the time." I laughed at her and watch Ghost stop walking as he started to growl something. When I looked up there was someone walking over to us.

"Knock it off Ghost." I looked pulled back on the leash and he stopped growling and I watched the person walk closer now that the threat of Ghost is no more. It was a woman with a small kid about 3 or 4. She had this sweet smile on her face and kind brown eyes.

"He is such a cutie." I watch the little girl walk over to Ghost. He had sat down as he looked at her, his tongue lobbed out to the side as she pets the back of his ears. I smiled at her as the strange women continued to Shay. "How old." I looked at Shay as a dazzling smile took over her face. "He will be three weeks on Christmas eve." I could hear the women cooing as him as Shay smiled down at them.

I, on the other hand, thought that it was weird that a woman will take time out of her tree shopping to come to look at my son. But just as I was about to say something rude the women marched off pulling her daughter along with her. "Alright, that was fucking weird." Deep frown line formed on Shay's forehead as she slapped my arm roughly as she stared angrily down at the stroller.

"I don't want his first word to be a cuss you ass." I laugh she was a hypocrite. I watched Katie groaned as she looked at a large pine tree with a strong black root. "How about this one, you could put into the coercer of the living room, it should fit in the apartment."

I turned to look at Katie and nodding my head as a grin formed from her joyful childlike attitude. "Yeah sounds good to me what about you guys…" before I could finish my sentence I felt this cold chill go down my spine as I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I turn to look at my father. He was wearing his canvas jacket and these fade blue jeans. I looked at him and growled under my, he didn't even know that Shay was pregnant let alone that she had given birth this was going to suck harder than anything else in the world. This was just the start to the worse night in my life.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Oh Shit

Shay POV

I watched the smile leave Kelly face but what could have been the reason other than, having to see Otis or something like that. As I looked up from Tyler's beaming face I could make out Benny's silhouette.

He is still wearing that raggedy canvas jacket. He really needs to get a new one because that thing reeked of cigars and alcohol. But that doesn't make sense, Kelly hasn't talked to benny since he said that he couldn't come to the wedding if he wasn't going to behave. I know that it really hurt him that he didn't show up even if he refuses to admit it. I'm sure Kelly was hoping that his dad would have put aside his obvious personality for his son's sake.

As he came closer to us I could see the confusion in his light blue eyes as he took in Katie's form before letting his eyes shift worriedly to Kelly like he was terrified of how he might act. Then finally his eyes landed on the little guy in the stroller, his light blue eye seemed to be electrocuted with joy as he saw Tyler.

His tan yet wrinkled hands reached out to Tyler with new found wonder and excitement but I could hear a low growl resonate in the air as Ghost lips started to curl over his teeth. His razor-sharp canines gleam in the moonlight as his red eyes became vicious and cold.

I could hear this dark chuckle escape Kelly's lips as he places his hand reassuringly on the back of Ghost neck. But the humor in his eyes seemed to dissipate as he turned his cold glare to his father. Nothing but venom filled his stare as his back muscle began to tense like he is getting right for a fight.

"Ty say hi, this is your grandpa Benny." I put how much joy and calmness in my voice as I could muster. But all that seemed to migrate the moment that Kelly let out a half grunt half snarl. I knew that he didn't have the best relationship with his father but he could at least have a polite conversation with the guy.

When Benny turns to look at me his eyes crinkle in the corner as a joy gleam lit up his eyes as a smile grace his lips. I could see the love in his eyes when he shifted them to Tyler and then his too kid. Sure he might have been a dick when they were younger. But he is trying would it really be all that hard on Kelly to try to be nice.

I smiled gently at him trying to fill my soft gaze with as much love as I could before turning to see Katie shifting from her left foot to her right. As her eyes gazed worriedly over Kelly like she was afraid that at any moment he would just snap. But as she looked up to her father I could see the happenings in her eyes as she gave him a warm hug and welcoming smile.

That just left one member of the family that isn't being cooperative is Kelly, I swear it's easier to change Tyler diaper then to get him to agree on something. I slammed my elbow roughly into his ribs and as our bones came in contact, an oof left his lip as he grunted in discomfort.

"Dad this is Tyler, our son and you remember Ghost the puppy that you kicked a while you can see Ghost still remember you." I did my best to ignore the sick pleasure Kelly got from watching Ghost try to attack Ghost. Instead, I listened to the cutest little gurgle that escaped Tyler lips as I kneel down to see his wonder like blue eyes.

My heart swelled with both love and warmth that credited in my entire body chasing away the Chicago cold as I began to coo at him, which Kelly disagreed on, he thought that it was weird that people watched us interact with Ty, but people love babies. As I spoke I put as much joy in my voice as possible as I felt three sets of these gazes on me "Hey Ty do you want to meet grandpa." I watch his lower lip start to tremble as he wailed loudly into the cold air.

Kelly chuckled in the background as he dipped his head down so that our cheeks were brushing against each other. "I'll take that as I no." I glare angrily at Kelly as he rose his eyebrows in silent defense. Even as I stare into his deep blue orbs I could hear his silent thought.

Trust me they weren't anything nice, but nonetheless, I lifted Tyler from the stroller and laid his head down on my shoulder bouncing him up and down till his ear piercing wails turned into soft murmur. I look at Katie for support but the doubt in her eyes told me not to bring her into this. What the worst that could happen, shifted my gazer to Benny as I put all of Tyler weight onto my hip. Letting Benny get a really good look at him.

I watched his face light up as he looked at Tyler, I don't know why but watching his expression forced joy into my heart. No matter what happens in the past Benny, for the most part, is a good guy, he just took some getting used to. But I guess that he burned too many bridges when it is to Kelly. "Hey, there little guy."

He wiggled his finger at Tyler who laughed at him. It was so cute to watch the two of them interact. But it didn't last long as Tyler began to cry again and no matter what I did, I couldn't get him to stop. "Here give him to me."

Why the hell did he think that he could do any better, I swear he thinks that he is gods gift to the baby. I struggled to keep my eyes from rolling and in the end, I lost. But still, I safely support Tyler's head as I handed him over gingerly to Tyler. People were starting to stare at Tyler wails became louder and louder. I didn't want to be the couple that people complain about behind our back about our baby not knowing when to shut up.

Trust me I'm that kind of person but then just like that, the crying stopped and you could actually hear the excited chatter of people all around me. As I turn it look at Kelly he had Tyler cradled in his arms. He sweet little face seme at peace and full of joy, even as Kelly adjusted his hate Tyler didn't make a peep.

Of course now he ego just got bigger as this stupid smug grin grew on his face he made me want to punch him in the face. Instead, I turned my new found energy to Benny. "So Benny what brings you to Chicago" I watch him switch for one foot to the other like he wasn't sure how to answer it.

"I was just coming up to see Kelly and Katie it is the holidays. I was here catching up with an old friend when I see the three of you. I didn't know that you had a little one." I smiled tightly as the muscle in my neck tightened as I nodded my head. Trying my best to hide the newfound aggravation that plague my body.

I don't know why he didn't know, Kelly told me that he told his father but that he didn't want to come I wonder if he really asked him to the wedding and he said no or if that was another lie that Kelly told me.

When I don't look at Kelly bile rose in my throat, but before could yell at him I noticed that Tyler is sleeping peacefully in his arms, his bright baby blue pacifier placed framing in his mouth he looked so cute. It made it all the more upsetting that Kelly has the nerve to act fatherly when he was keeping his own son from his grandfather.

When he looked up at me he had this sly smile on his face like he knew what I was thinking so instead I turn back to look at Benny. The smile wrinkles around his eyes turn into frown lines as he started to notice that maybe kelly purpose didn't tell him.

"Yeah, I just told me folk myself things were getting so hectic with the wedding and everything that I didn't even know I was pregnant at first. After that, it was like a whirlwind with wedding preparations and then the thing with Hadley it's just one big mess. Then there was, of course, the incident the night of the blackout and I guess and me Kelly just forget that we hadn't told our parents. But now you know life has a way of surprising you."

I gave him my best smile and put my hands in my pockets even with the gloves it was like a cold chill that went through my body Tyler was lucky he had Kelly's body heat to keep him warm I can't say the same. When Benny smile I could tell that he believed the lie that I so cooly created on the fly. Man, I am getting way to good at this. I watched Benny pull Katie into a hug before nodding his head over to Kelly obviously he didn't want to disturb tyler. But I could see the pleasant smell that grew on his face.

"Alright well, I will see you guys later." I watched him slowly walk away before glaring coldly at Kelly till he let out a low groan. "Hey, pop you can by tomorrow." I could see the corner of his mouth tucking into a smile as Benny tilted his head back to look at us.

"Sounds good I'll be around about 5 if that is okay with you guys." I nodded my head happily on the inside I was burning up with rage but on the outside, I am all sunshine and is so going to get it when we get home.

Once he was away and out of hearing distance I glare at Kelly and he let out this sigh like I was the one that was irritating him and not the other way around. Like the fuck, he talks about me not telling my parent stuff and his father didn't even know that I was pregnant. "We are going to talk about this, now put Tyler back in the stroller."

I watched Kelly shake his head no before looking at Ghost he tried his leash to the handlebars of the stroller. Not too smart if you ask me one good pull and Ghost would be dragging that stroller on the ground.

He sighed heavily before placing Tyler gently back in the stroller when he started to shift I hope that he wouldn't wake up and he didn't. He let this cute little yawn and stayed asleep. As we began to walk Katie look at the different kind of trees.

"So you didn't tell your dad that I was pregnant let alone that I had given birth even though you told me that you did and he just didn't want to come down and see Tyler. Tell me did you even ask your father if he wanted to come off the wedding."

I kept my voice low so that Kelly would be the only one to hear me but depending on his answer I might lose it right here right now. As I stopped short when Katie found a tree that she thought would be a good fit for the house.

As Kelly went to talk to the guy that was supposed to cut the tree down Katie walked over to me but kept her eyes on Kelly and Ghost who was laying at Kelly's feet. "He did tell dad that he was getting married but he told him that he wasn't invited he said that dad would just make things tenser between you and your sister with his jokes and inappropriate comments so he told him that he was getting married and that he didn't want him there. It was a bit harsh but I guess Kelly has his reason right?" That is no reason to lie to me and be cruel to his father.

I felt this frown starting to form on my face as Kelly walked back with Ghost by his side in a slow trot. When they got back to me the guy started to cut down the tree and Kelly smiled at me but when he saw the anger in my eyes and the frown on my face I watched his smile slip away from his he knew what's coming next so he simply watched as the guys attached the trees to the roof.

"I'll sit in the back with Tyler so you can talk to Kelly." I smiled at her she was the best. "Thank you." I watched her nodded her head before playing into the driver seat. Slipping deep into the leather seat before turning to see Kelly heading out the passenger door only to see his sister sitting there.

I watched his eyes fill with hurt and betrayal before jumping in the front seat as fear and anger racked his body. At this moment I think he realized how much he fucked the drive back to the house I would look in the rearview mirror for a moment making sure that Tyler was asleep before I started to yell at Kelly. "You lied to me what the hell would you do that for. If you don't want your dad at the wedding you could have said, hey babe I don't want my dad at the wedding and you can't change my mind.

Instead, you tell me that he refused to come and that you told him that I gave birth but he didn't want to see Tyler." I looked at him I could feel this rush of heat taking me over as I pulled up in front of our apartment complex. I watched silently as Katie took Tyler and ran into the house trying to escape this conversation and this cold.

"Well is there anything you want to say." I glared at him but he didn't say a word he looks at his lap and pretend like I wasn't even in the car. If he wanted to play the ignore game then so would I. "Fine begin the tree up." I walked out of the car slamming the door before stomping up the steps he was acting like a child.


End file.
